La flor de acero
by Zetus
Summary: Rin y Sesshoumaru trabajan en la misma oficina pero él desde que la conoce la odia sin imaginarse que va cambiarle la vida!
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluidos el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

El título no es lo mejor de este fic, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor. La historia me gusta mucho, para variar, otro UA. Ojalá alguien la lea y le guste, pienso que encontraran similitudes con El Amor de Rin, ya que se desarrolla en una oficina.

………………………………

La Flor de acero

Capítulo 1

………………………………

Rin estaba sentada a la izquierda de Inutashio, revisando varios contratos. Ambos hablaban muy quedo, tanto que Sesshoumaru no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían. Había regresado de Singapur hacia dos meses y aunque la empresa estaba prácticamente igual, había un cambio que no lo complacía demasiado.

La nueva asistente de su padre era una mujer joven, que en dos meses se había ganado la confianza de Inutashio. Además de una reputación de una profesional intachable y algo seria. En resumen, una versión femenina de si mismo.

Para él, Rin era como un enigma, un secreto que no se revelaba ante nadie, mucho menos ante él. Era callada, de mirada inexpresiva y parecía evitar todo contacto innecesario con las demás personas. Sin embargo, escuchando los comentarios de algunos empleados, sabía que al tratarla, era amable y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Con aquella manera de ser, jamás se habían visto en la necesidad de hablar más de lo absolutamente necesario. Lo que generalmente era un seco saludo de buenos días y dos o tres palabras corteses. El único que parecía sacarle una conversación completa, era su padre. Eso lo carcomía, porque estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

Aunque no era mujeriego, estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones femeninas y le incomodaba que ella no se tomara la molestia de verlo a los ojos, o tratar de coquetear con él, como todas las demás.

Apartando aquel desconcertante pensamiento, se acomodó la corbata y se aproximó hasta la mesa. Tomó asiento junto a su padre, de frente a Rin. Utilizando un tono neutral saludo a ambos.

"Hola Papá, Srta. Asakura!"

El saludo cariñoso y cordial de Inutashio se escuchó claramente, dos segundos más tarde el frío del murmullo ininteligible de Rin, le provocaron a Sesshoumaru, acidez en la boca del estómago.

"Que bueno que viniste hijo, tienes que firmar varios documentos. Rin por favor entrégaselos!"

Sin siquiera levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo, Rin alargó la mano entregándole varios papeles, todos con marcadores para que Sesshoumaru supiera donde firmar. Lo hizo sin levantar la mirada, actitud que lo enfureció. Desde que la conocía siempre hacía eso, darle documentos sin dignarse a verlo.

"Puede llevárselos para leerlos con calma. Por favor téngalos firmados a más tardar el martes!"

El tono de Rin era hueco, sin llegar a ser grosero. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era el tono agradable que usaba para conversar con su progenitor y eso lo hostigaba, lacerando su orgullo de hombre. Dio una hojeada rápida los papeles en su mano, y luego empezó a hablar con su padre como si Rin no estuviera ahí.

"Papá quisiera ir contigo a Okinawa la próxima semana!"

Feliz, Inutashio acepto la proposición de su hijo. El viaje a Okinawa significaba una alianza con una enorme empresa que generaría grandes ganancias para las Industrias Youkai y tener a su hijo mayor era motivo de alegría, ya que se sentía apadrinado por el conocimiento y aplomo de su amado primogénito.

"Excelente idea, ya no iremos solos Rin!"

Rin se paralizó y dejó de escribir poniendo su pluma sobre los papeles. Ella siempre acompañaba a su jefe en sus viajes en calidad de asistente y abogada. Pero al escuchar a Sesshoumaru, había dado por un hecho que en esta ocasión, Inutashio prescindiría de sus servicios.

Ella sospechaba que no le caía bien a Sesshoumaru por lo que pensó que era mejor excluirse de aquel viaje. No sabía con exactitud porque percibía la apatía de aquel hombre, pero las miradas ácidas no eran producto de su imaginación. Por esa razón, desde la primera mirada asesina, procuraba mantenerse alejada de aquel inexpresivo hombre de ojos hermosos pero fríos.

"Inutashio-sama, si su hijo lo acompaña no creo necesario mi presencia. El también es abogado y al cliente le dará una excelente impresión verlos juntos, a mi ya me conocen"

"Claro que dará muy buena impresión. Pero necesito a mi abogada estrella conmigo, eres mi amuleto de la suerte pequeña. El cliente no solo te conoce, te quiere. Estoy seguro que si no vas ellos se sentirán defraudados…además Izayoi ira con nosotros y sabes lo mucho que disfruta de tu compañía, podrás ir de compras con ella el fin de semana!"

Ante las palabras amables de su jefe, Rin ahogó el reproche y sonrió. Al desviar los ojos, vio que Sesshoumaru le lanzaba una mirada furiosa y asesina. Incómoda por la silenciosa pero muy latente agresividad de Sesshoumaru, Rin le habló a Inutashio en mandarín, a sabiendas de que su agresor no entendería nada.

Obviando la mirada de fuego, Rin le comunico a su jefe sus sospechas de que su hijo no la quería y que le hacia ojos. Al escucharla, Inutashio soltó una gran risa y le aseguro que su primogénito le torcía los ojos a todo el mundo. Al notar la incomodidad de Sesshoumaru, por saberse excluido de la conversación, ella tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Sesshoumaru le preguntó a su padre porque hablaba con Rin en esa lengua extraña. Tratando de no enfurecerlo demasiado, Inutashio le ofreció una explicación.

"Es para practicar, solo ella sabe mandarín!"

"Exijo saber que te dijo, hablaba de mi verdad?"

"Pues si, no quiere ir a Okinawa porque tu vas…sin embargo yo la necesito conmigo, es sumamente eficiente y tiene un don de gente maravilloso!"

"Don de gente? Estas seguro?...como sea. Izayoi-sama ira con nosotros? Es un viaje de negocios papá!"

"Solo parte del día hijo, solo parte del día. Pienso quedarme el fin de semana para llevarlas de compras!"

Molesto, Sesshoumaru no tuvo reparos en condenar la actitud, según él, poco seria de su padre. Mirando a su hijo pacientemente, Inutashio espero que terminara de reprenderlo, como si los papeles estuvieran invertidos.

"Porque rayos tratas a esa mujer como si fuera de la familia? Es solo una abogada, de esas abundan…además le dices que es tu amuleto de buena suerte, es escandaloso…tu eres un hombre casado!"

Ahogando la risa, Inutashio se aclaró la voz y le dijo a Sesshoumaru que se calmara.

"Primero que todo se llama Rin y no es solo una abogada, es brillante. Una mujer agradable e interesante, para los que se toman la molestia de conocerla. Por otro lado, yo amo a mi esposa…no es escandaloso expresar cariño a alguien especial. Hijo porque no tratas de moderar ese carácter tan ácido? La pequeña no es tu enemiga"

Sesshoumaru iba a vociferar un par de palabrotas, cuando se dio cuenta que Rin los había escuchado. Con expresión vacía, dijo que se le habían olvidado los anteojos y por eso había regresado. Una vez que los recogió, se acercó a su defensor y le dio un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole un 'gracias' al oído.

Salió de la oficina azotando a Sesshoumaru con el látigo de la indiferencia y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Incómodo, Sesshoumaru trató de enmendar su error disculpándose.

"Papá…no tenía idea que ella iba a escuchar…"

"No me pidas disculpas…Rin es alguien muy especial para mí, y si la trato como si fuera de la familia, es porque ella está sola!"

"Que, acaso es huérfana? Ahora resulta que somos la caridad"

"Sesshoumaru! Rin es huérfana desde muy pequeña!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, su padre era un hombre paciente pero tenía un carácter fuerte y era claro que, tratándose de Rin era mejor no contrariarlo. Después de comentarle un par de detalles sobre el viaje a Okinawa, se despidió deseándole un feliz fin de semana.

"Como siempre estas invitado a almorzar el domingo!"

"Gracias!"

Sesshoumaru se levantó y salió de la oficina. Al pasar junto al despacho de Rin, que quedaba justo al lado, decidió entrar al ver la luz prendida. Ella estaba acomodando varias carpetas, tenía la computadora encendida y una vela de vainilla aromatizaba el ambiente.

Al notar su presencia, Rin levantó la vista y lo miró un instante. Notando que permanecía como una estatua, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pensando que era un hombre atractivo pero un pesado.

De pie detrás de su escritorio, Rin lo miró una vez mas, estirándose a todo lo que su esbelta figura se lo permitía. Sesshoumaru sabía que le debía una disculpa, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió y aquel encuentro tomo un giro nada amigable.

"Srta. Asakura, le prohíbo que vuelva a hablar ese dialecto en mi presencia!"

"Es mandarín!"

Sesshoumaru se crispó al escuchar el tono hueco en la voz femenina, tono que le indicaba que le valía un rábano lo que acababa de decirle. Cuando le preguntó si le había quedado claro, ella siguió como si nada, ignorándolo.

"Acaso no me escuchó?"

"Claramente, si ya terminó le ruego me disculpe, todavía tengo varias cosas que hacer"

Sesshoumaru no supo que mas decirle, porque Rin no estaba siendo grosera. Sospechaba sin embargo, que bajo aquella cordialidad, ella hubiera querido mandarlo al cuerno, podía percibirlo en sus brillantes y verdes ojos.

Desarmado por la actitud educada de Rin, Sesshoumaru no tuvo más remedio que salir de la oficina en silencio. Dos segundos más tarde, entro Inutashio para desearle un feliz fin de semana. Al ver a su jefe, Rin desplegó una gran sonrisa.

"Hasta que hora piensas quedarte?"

"Solo un rato más, se lo prometo señor!"

"Lamento mucho las palabras de mi hijo"

"No se preocupe, él tiene derecho a sus opiniones. Yo tenía razón, no me quiere!"

"Es porque no te conoce!"

"Tampoco le gusta que hablemos mandarín en su presencia!"

"Como dices?"

"Vino a decírmelo hace un instante, de verdad cree necesario que vaya? Solo logrará enfurecerlo!"

"Ese es problema de él, te necesito conmigo, a los dos. Yo sé que es mucho pedir pero…"

"No se preocupe, permaneceré apartada de su hijo mayor!"

Inutashio sintió una presión en el pecho al escucharla y cerró los ojos un instante. Quería pedirle que tratara de llevarse bien con su hijo, por lo que le conmovió el ofrecimiento de mantenerse alejada de él.

"Pero Rin…no era lo que te iba a pedir, podrías tratar de llevarte bien con él?"

"Pero…realmente no me importa si no le caigo bien, siempre y cuando tenga su apoyo!"

"Claro que lo tienes, aún así podrías hacer el intento? Es un buen muchacho!"

"Pero él no quiere!"

"Por favor?"

Rin suspiró y con una sonrisa le aseguró que haría su mejor esfuerzo. Inutashio meditó un segundo y recapacitando, le dio la razón a Rin. Como forzarla si Sesshoumaru no quería, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, le dijo que no se preocupara por su primogénito.

"Sabes que? Tienes razón como llevarse bien con alguien que no pone de su parte, él se lo pierde!"

"Esta seguro señor!"

"Segurísimo!"

"Gracias!"

Inutashio sonrió y dándole un beso en la frente le dio las buenas noches.

Rin pasó el fin de semana en su casa descansando, entretenida con sus flores. Vivía en un apartamento a 30 minutos de la oficina. Un edificio de solo 10 pisos, que combinaba elegancia y quietud para sus inquilinos. Rin era la orgullosa y feliz propietaria del apartamento en el ultimo piso.

Durante aquellos días de descanso, recordó la agresividad de Sesshoumaru, preguntándose porque rayos no la quería, si no se metía con él.

(Debe creer que no me merezco el puesto o peor, seguro se imagina que el Sensei y yo somos amantes, que mal pensado! Inutashio es un caballero y es muy bueno conmigo, no como ese engreído, me cae gordo!)

……………………………

Lunes…

Cuando Rin llegó al edificio media hora antes que resto de los empleados, se topó con Sesshoumaru en el ascensor que subía desde el parqueo subterráneo. Sin nadie más en el ascensor, ninguno vio la necesidad mas que de un lacónico 'buenos días'. De pie con la mirada fija en el acero frente a ella, tarareaba mentalmente una canción de moda.

Sesshoumaru estaba impresionado, no creía que nadie mas que el llegaba tan temprano y eso fue otra razón para sentir apatía por Rin. Según él, ningún empleado común y corriente tenía la dedicación que ahora estaba presenciando.

Con expresión impávida, esperó pacientemente a que el ascensor llegara a su destino. Cuando llegaron, Rin dio un paso adelante y salió primero que él. Al llegar a su oficina, encendió la radio que tenia en su escritorio, puso nuevas flores, se quitó el saco y se acomodó frente a la computadora.

En la oficina cerca de ahí, Sesshoumaru daba vueltas como un león enjaulado pensando en Rin y sus motivos de tanta dedicación a la empresa de su padre.

(Que tramará esa mujer? Querrá conquistar a mi padre por la fortuna? Tengo que vigilarla!)

Sin poder controlar sus sospechas y deseoso de desenmascararla, salio de su oficina en busca de la usurpadora. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, simplemente la abrió de par en par de un manotazo.

Al verlo, Rin respiró profundo y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para darle toda su atención al enfurecido hombre que la miraba como si fuera su más acérrima Némesis. Con voz ronca por el enojo, Sesshoumaru la encaró sin miramientos o tacto.

"Que se propone Asakura?"

"Srta. Asakura por favor, no sé de que me habla, yo no pretendo nada!"

"No finja, sé que trata de conquistar a mi padre, es por su fortuna verdad? Cuanto vale su renuncia?"

Con cada palabra que salía de aquella boca, Rin sentía que la sensatez abandonaba su cuerpo, dándole derecho a tomar la engrapadora que tenía frente a ella, y lanzársela a la cabeza.

Con los ojos como dos volcanes, pero guardando la compostura, le contestó pausadamente que ella o acostumbraba involucrarse con hombres casados y que el dinero no le interesaba porque tenía sus ahorros.

"Señor Youkai, no comprendo porque me odia tanto, pero le aseguro que aunque no es una gran fortuna como la suya, tengo el dinero que necesito para vivir bien. Ni siquiera pienso discutir mi renuncia, el único que me la puede pedir es su honorable y respetuoso padre. Déjeme decirle que es usted el hombre mas déspota y patán que he conocido. Acaso practicó todo el fin de semana para venir a insultarme tan temprano? Porque me hostiga, acaso está aburrido?"

Sesshoumaru sintió tanta rabia que apretó los dientes y le dijo que la vigilaría, por lo que tenía que andar con cuidado. Como burlándose, Rin se encogió de hombros restándole importancia aquella amenaza, que consideraba infantil.

"Vigíleme todo lo que quiera, no tengo nada que esconder! Ah y por cierto, su padre es un caballero como se le ocurre pensar que pueda buscar una amante? Enfermo mal pensado!"

Enfurecido por la ecuanimidad de Rin, pero sin perder la propia, Sesshoumaru giró sobre sus talones y salio de la oficina en silencio pero ardiendo en cólera.

Cuando Rin vio a su jefe un rato mas tarde, la visita matutina de su hijo mayor salió a relucir, cuando Inutashio le preguntó porque tenía el ceño fruncido. Sabiendo que podía confiar en su jefe, le contó lo que había pasado.

"Sensei quiere mi renuncia y además cree que usted y yo…bueno, ese sujeto es un enfermo mal pensado, disculpe es su hijo pero…!"

"Tranquila, tu no vas a ningún lado. Tuviste razón en defenderte!"

Inutashio la observó con una sonrisa mientras ella hacía caras y soltaba un par de insultos en mandarín. Una vez que terminaron, fue en busca de su hijo. En cuanto lo vio, Sesshoumaru cortó la llamada y se dispuso atenderlo.

"Hola papá!"

"Hola, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto!"

"Claro lo que quieras!"

"Porque hostigas a Rin?"

Sesshoumaru se crispó al ver que su padre estaba molesto y hablaba muy en serio. Justo ahí se arrepintió de haber ido con ella y ser tan franco.

"Papá yo solo me preocupo por la empresa. Ella es muy joven y no me parece que sea tu asistente!"

Inutashio estudió a su hijo y sus facciones endurecidas un instante, desde la muerte de su primera esposa, Sesshoumaru había cambiado mucho el carácter y con los años se transformó en un hombre ácido y hasta despiadado. Nunca antes le había molestado, pero ahora que el blanco de sus hostilidades era la pequeña, no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

"Sé muy bien que una mujer como ella atrae comentarios, no es solo lo joven sino que es sumamente atractiva y bella. Pero eso no es culpa de nadie, así que no pienso privarme de sus servicios o agradable compañía solo porque a ti te escose que sea eficiente y hermosa! Te pasaste de la raya hijo!"

Reconociendo su error, le dio la razón a su padre y le aseguró que no la hostigaría más. Por un instante, Inutashio vio en su hijo un destelló de indignación y pensó que tal vez su incomodidad, era porque Rin no se mostraba interesada en él como las demás mujeres.

"Sesshoumaru porque estas tan empeñado en encontrarle algo malo? Ella es adorable, ni siquiera tu podrías resistirte!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono de ligera burla en la voz de su padre. Indignado, se levantó como un resorte para encararlo.

"Que tratas de decir?"

"Nada, solo que ella es no sé…joven, bonita, soltera…"

"Que insinúas que yo me pueda fijar en esa tipa?"

"Mucho cuidado como te refieres a ella, yo solo decía!"

"Un segundo…tu no estarás enamorado de ella o sí?"

"De verdad eres un mal pensado, ella es como la hija que nunca tuve. Pero si fuera soltero y joven como tu…"

Inutashio levantó las cejas en un gesto pícaro y dejo a su hijo con un sin fin de ideas y preguntas sobre Rin. Su padre lo retaba a verla como mujer y él no era los que resistía un desafío. Al retarlo tan sutilmente, dejaba la puerta abierta para que la pequeña se escurriera por una esquina y le trastornara la vida para siempre.

El día pasó y Rin no vio a su enemigo hasta ya entrada la tarde. Al entrar a su oficina distraída con unas carpetas, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en una de las butacas frente a la oficina, por la expresión de pocos amigos, supo que seria merecedora de otra de sus descargas y se preparó.

"Srta. Asakura, porque le dijo a mi padre que le pedí la renuncia?"

"Porque es la verdad, no entiendo porque le molesta tanto mi presencia, pero no me interesa encubrir su hostilidad!

"Yo no soy hostil!"

Rin apretó los labios para no perder la calma y bueno modales, esperando que Sesshoumaru la dejara trabajar. Mientras el vociferaba sobre su preocupación sobre los rumores y la buena imagen de la empresa, Rin se desconectó concentrándose en la definición de los hombros masculinos.

Mientras él hablaba exaltado, ella pensaba que bajo la camisa de diseñador, se escondía un cuerpo firme y musculoso. Totalmente distraída y sin prestar la mínima atención, admiró el físico de su interlocutor, llegando a la conclusión que era un desperdicio, porque el gran atractivo físico se evaporaba cuando su hostilidad afloraba.

(De que le sirve ser tan atractivo si es tan odioso? Ojalá me dejara trabajar en paz! No tendrá una novia para que la moleste a ella? Quisiera saber que le hecho?)

En medio de su hostil exposición, Sesshoumaru se percató que Rin no le prestaba atención, fijando la mirada por encima de él. Juntando las cejas en un furioso gesto, le preguntó si lo estaba escuchando. Ver como ella lo ignoraba le daba un ardor en el pecho inaguantable.

"Srta. Asakura, me está escuchando?"

"Ah? Disculpe, usualmente cuando la conversación no es productiva me desconecto, pero ya entendí su furia; le parece inapropiado que una mujer joven y soltera sea la asistente de un hombre maduro…como le dije está mañana no tengo la costumbre de despedazar matrimonios. Lo que en el caso de su padre sería literalmente imposible, dado que esta perdidamente enamorado de Izayoi-sama!"

Sesshoumaru la vio tan ferozmente que Rin tragó saliva, pero no se atrevió a decir nada mas, en espera que el perro rabioso frente a ella se fuera.

"Así que mis palabras son inútiles!"

"Pues si, por alguna razón que solo usted conoce, yo soy como una plaga. Ahora, como su señor padre está enamorado por un lado y complacido con mi desempeño por el otro, no tengo que justificarme ante usted, al fin y al cabo tiene derecho a sus ridículas e infundadas opiniones torcidas!"

El tuvo que reconocer que las palabras de Rin no dejaban de tener razón, por lo que buscó prolongar la discusión y en un afán por ganar, le planteó un futuro algo lejano pero muy probable.

"Ya veo…y dígame, una vez que mi padre se retire? Como sabe yo ocuparé su lugar!"

Rin apretó la boca molesta, luego con un tono hueco le dio la respuesta que para él significaba haber ganado.

"Cuando eso suceda yo renunciaré…ahora, ya que todavía su padre está al mando, gracias a Kami, tengo trabajo que hacer buenas tardes!"

Sesshoumaru saboreó su aparente victoria y entrecerrando los ojos, musitó la palabra 'cinica' entre dientes. Con la vista fija en su pantalla, Rin le respondió con un tono juguetonamente venenoso.

"Y después dice que no es hostil!"

El se atragantó sin ser demasiado obvio y salió de la oficina hecho una furia, convencido que la hostil era ella.

……………………………

A/N: Este fic tiene rato de estar listo pero no quería publicarlo porque no había terminado ninguno de los 'viejos'. Pueden esperar unos tres capítulos mas para no hacerlo demasiado cansado.


	2. Okinawa

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin, son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

……………………

Capítulo 2

Okinawa

……………………

Los días hasta el viaje a Okinawa pasaron en paz entre Sesshoumaru y Rin, solo cuando se tropezaban en el pasillo o en la oficina de su padre, se acordaba que tenía un enemigo, pero como contaba con el apoyo de su Sensei, para ella que Sesshoumaru la odiara, era lo último en su lista de preocupaciones.

Sesshoumaru de vez en cuando, al estar los tres reunidos en la oficina de su padre, la miraba furtivamente, motivado sin darse cuenta, por las palabras de su padre. Realmente no podía negarlo, Rin era preciosa. Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda haciendo contraste con su melena negra y sedosa, siempre andaba impecable y nunca lucía como una ejecutiva pasada de moda, mas bien moderna y refinada, una mujer digna de admirar.

El día del viaje, Sesshoumaru no se sorprendió de verla sentada en el jet revisando varios documentos. El saludo para él, como siempre, fue un seco y desabrido 'buenos días'. En cambio para su padre y madrastra, se deshizo en besos, abrazos y una brillante sonrisa.

En todo el trayecto, Sesshoumaru no pudo apartar la vista de ella, viendo por la ventana lucía tan melancólica y se preguntó que estaría pensando. Tampoco había olvidado que era huérfana desde pequeña, lo quisiera o no, Rin lo tenía intrigado.

Al llegar a Okinawa, Inutashio anunció que hasta mañana tendrían que atender negocios por lo que llevaría a Izayoi y Rin a conocer un poco la ciudad. Rin no tuvo que voltearse para saber que Sesshoumaru la miraba queriendo fulminarla. Acercándose a su jefe para hablarle en voz baja, le pidió que llevara solo a su esposa.

"Sensei yo me quedo, así pueden ir los tres!"

"No es necesario que interceda por mi Srta. Asakura, podemos ir los cuatro, prometo no ser hostil!"

Rin le dio una mirada de arriba abajo a su 'enemigo' y con una sonrisa amarga, empezó a caminar. En silencio, Sesshoumaru caminó ligeramente rezagado, para poder verla caminar.

Fue un día muy relajado, cada vez que volteaba la parecía que Sesshoumaru la estaba viendo pero supuso que era solo su imaginación. Verlo interactuar con su padre y madrastra, le presentaba una nueva faceta algo 'suavizada' de él.

Para ella, se sentía como ver una realidad que nunca había experimentado. Tenía fotos de su familia pero el recuerdo de su compañía o amor era muy borroso. Sintiéndose como una intrusa y aprovechando que estaban en un parque, se alejó caminando lentamente, atraída por los árboles de Sakura.

Se sentó muy quieta en un asiento a la sombra del hermoso árbol, viendo la gente pasar preguntándose si algún día tendría una familia propia. El primero en darse cuenta que ella no estaba, fue Inutaisho. La buscó con la mirada y se preocupó de verla tan lejos.

"Sesshoumaru, podrías ir a buscarla?"

Sesshoumaru dirigió la mirada a donde su padre le indicaba y no supo porque sintió como si algo le oprimiera el corazón. Su primera intención fue negarse, pero recordando su promesa de no ser hostil, se encaminó hacia ella.

Izayoi observó de reojo a su hijastro, y sonrió disimuladamente porque le pareció obvio el interés por Rin, interés que iba más allá de una simple atracción física.

"Puedo sentarme?"

"Es un país libre!"

Sesshoumaru se sentó torciendo la boca, se lo merecía. De pronto estando en aquel parque le pareció absurdo pelear con ella y le preguntó porque se había alejado modulando la voz.

Asombrada, Rin se lo quedó viendo y algo indecisa le dijo que le encantaban los árboles de Sakura. Meditando un segundo, Sesshoumaru le dijo unas cuantas palabras que creía necesarias.

"Srta. Me he dado cuenta que usted no pretende nada con mi padre!"

Rin lo miró un segundo antes de hablar y preguntarle si hablaba en serio. Escucharlo disculparse reconociendo que ella no era lo que pensaba, le dio tanto alivio que sin pensarlo, desplegó su mejor sonrisa y le extendió la mano para estrechársela en señal de paz.

"Le agradezco sus palabras!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, estaba deslumbrado por el brillo de la sonrisa femenina. Era la primera vez que sonreía exclusivamente para él, y se sentía bien, mejor que pelear, aunque tenía que admitir que intercambiar palabras 'amables' con ella era estimulante. Desde lejos, Inutaisho e Izayoi presenciaron el intercambio, alegrándose que al parecer las asperezas entre ellos, finalmente estuvieran desapareciendo.

Esa noche los cuatro disfrutaron de una cena tranquila y amena, antes de irse a dormir para el día de reuniones que le esperaba.

…………………………

Al día siguiente…

Rin salió de la reunión durante un breve descanso. Discretamente se despidió de su jefe y una vez en la recepción, pidió un taxi para que la llevara al hotel y así poder descansar y almorzar con Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru prácticamente no había puesto atención a la reunión, por estar contemplándola. Era como su padre le había dicho; una profesional brillante que amaba a las empresas Youkai. Se notaba por la preparación para enfrentar cualquiera de las preguntas que los socios tenían.

Respondía aquellas preguntas con firmeza, seguridad y respeto, lo que Sesshoumaru encontró simplemente irresistible. Más irresistible era que lo viera a escondidas de los demás, como intrigada. El día anterior habían pasado una tarde súper agradable sin pelear y solo podía suponer que como él, Rin se preguntaba si esa era su nueva realidad.

Al ver que se alejaba, se acercó a su padre y le preguntó porque se iba. Sin inmutarse, por el tono de preocupación en la voz de hijo, Inutaisho le dijo que iba almorzar con Izayoi y además nunca se quedaba más de lo necesario. Sesshoumaru intuyó el sentido de preocupación de su padre por Rin y le preguntó sin rodeos.

"Porque la cuidas con tanto esmero?"

"Así debe ser, ella es un tesoro y no quiero que nadie piense mal de ella!"

Sesshoumaru no supo porque sintió la sangre en sus venas calentarse, intuía que en las palabras de su padre había algo de fondo e inquieto quiso saber que era. Inutaisho dudó un momento y luego le dijo que a veces los hombres confundían a Rin con un premio o juguete, y él no iba a permitir algo semejante.

"Alguno de los presentes? Te exijo que me lo digas!"

"Tranquilo, fue un incidente desagradable mientras estabas en Singapur, ella salió ilesa!"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y no siguieron hablando para ir almorzar. Al percatarse que Rin no estaba, el más joven de los socios, preguntó por ella. En el momento que lo escuchó, el hostil empresario no tuvo reparo en ver de soslayo al inocente joven.

"Y donde está la Srta. Asakura?"

Todos menos Sesshoumaru, se echaron una risita ante el evidente interés del joven. Fue el mismo Inutaisho quien le dijo que Rin se había retirado para almorzar con su esposa. Al ver la desilusión en el rostro de Zuka, Inutashio lo alentó para que fuera en busca de Rin.

"Ve a buscarla, estoy seguro que no les importara que las acompañes!"

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Sesshoumaru, que no podía creer que su propio padre acabara de facilitarle las cosas aquel pelele, vio como Zuka se despedía apresurado para ir tras ella. Durante el almuerzo, Sesshoumaru no tuvo paz, haciéndose toda clase de ideas sobre lo que aquel miserable iba decirle a Rin.

………………………

Ese mismo día en la noche…

Al subir a la limusina que los llevaría a la cena de celebración, de la sociedad entre las dos compañías, Sesshoumaru notó que Rin no estaba y sin titubear le preguntó a su padre por ella.

"Se irá por su cuenta!"

"Porque?"

"No quiere contrariarte!"

Sesshoumaru arrugó la boca y puso cara de furia, mientras sujetaba la puerta para abrirla. Había esperado ese momento para saber sobre el dichoso almuerzo y ahora simplemente no iba a permitir que se fuera sola.

"Sino regreso en diez minutos adelántense, iremos en taxi!"

"Como tu digas hijo!"

Inutaisho contuvo la risa hasta que Sesshoumaru salio de la limusina, por la venta asomado con un niño, lo espió para ver si lograba captar el momento en que interceptara a Rin. Junto a él Izayoi sonrió; estaba más que enterada de las sospechas de su marido que Sesshoumaru se sentía atraído por la pequeña.

"Vamos amor, déjalos que se vayan en taxi!"

"Tienes razón, necesitan privacidad!"

………………………

Rin caminaba hacia el lobby completamente ajena a que Sesshoumaru la esperaba irritado e impaciente. Lucía un elegante vestido negro con una flor a la cintura blanca. La falda era fluida y le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Calzaba unos zapatos altísimos de raso negro con unos cuantos adornos de pedrería, que le daban un toque muy elegante y muy sensual.

El peinado era su melena suelta, llena de suaves ondas, dándole un look sexy y femenino. No llevaba abrigo más que un fino chal negro y una delicada cartera negra, que daba la impresión de pertenecer a una muñeca. No había terminado de darle las buenas noches al encargado del mostrador, cuando la voz grave y sedosa de Sesshoumaru llamó su atención.

Ocultando su sorpresa, se volteó quedando impactada por el porte y masculina presencia de su supuesto enemigo, verlo con corbatín e impecable traje negro, resaltaba no solo sus bellas facciones, sino impresionantes ojos.

"Buenas noches! Estaba tomando un taxi…"

"Ya sé, pero no voy a dejar que llegues sola a la fiesta!"

"Pero que le pasa?…"

Rin frunció el ceño desubicada por la actitud de Sesshoumaru. Aquel inesperado giro de comportamiento era como una continuación de la tarde en el parque y eso la hizo sentir ligeramente emocionada. Sin embargo, al analizar el tono impaciente en la voz masculina, supuso que Inutaisho lo había forzado que le acompañara.

"No es necesario que me acompañe, se verá mal que no llegue con su padre!"

"Como te fue en el almuerzo con Zuka?"

Rin pensó un instante y luego resopló, como si comprendiera algo. Era obvio que el repentino interés era para saber si había revelado información confidencial al joven de la compañía asociada.

(Ya me extrañaba, cree que soy una espía o algo parecido, con este sujeto no salgo de una para entrar en la otra)

Viéndolo a los ojos, Rin le aseguró que había sido un almuerzo agradable y de conversación ligera. Sesshoumaru sintió cólera porque eso no le daba ningún detalle.

"En serio, conversación ligera?"

"Si, no hablamos nada de trabajo, que tengo que hacer probar que soy leal? Ya sé, pregúntele a Izayoi-sama ella estuvo presente!"

Rin hizo el intento de rodearlo pero Sesshoumaru le cerró el paso con todo el cuerpo. Molesta, le pidió que por favor se apartara porque no quería llegar tarde.

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos inquieto, quería detalles, saber si Zuka había tratado de conquistarla; más aún, necesitaba saber si ella había recibido con gusto el interés del joven.

"Conversación ligera, esta bien! Vamos que se nos hace tarde!"

Al ver que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía su brazo como todo un caballero, Rin lo miró de medio lado y le preguntó si se sentía bien.

"Perfectamente señorita!"

Resignada, deslizó su mano y se aferró suavemente a él. Mientras esperaban el taxi fuera del hotel, la vio de reojo y le dio un seco cumplido.

"Ese vestido es muy apropiado!"

"Lo sé, por eso lo escogí!"

El camino a la cena fue silencioso y cuando llegaron, Rin buscó a Inutaisho con la mirada y sin perder tiempo, se encaminó a saludarlos.

"Hola pequeña, que bien acompañada vienes!"

"Hola Sensei, Izayoi-sama puede decirle que en el almuerzo con Zuka no tratamos temas laborales?"

Tanto Izayoi como Inutaisho miraron a Sesshoumaru extrañados y hasta algo molestos. Rin tenía una expresión seria y miraba ansiosa a Izayoi. Dándose cuenta que era importante para ella, la señora Youkai confirmó las palabras de Rin.

"Fue un almuerzo muy agradable, conversación ligera!"

"Ya vio?"

Convencida que todo el malentendido estaba aclarado, Rin se excusó diciendo que iría al baño y luego buscaría algo de tomar. Volviéndose hacia Sesshoumaru le dio las gracias por acompañarla y se alejó. Al quedarse solos, Sesshoumaru giró para encarar a su padre, que lo miraba sin disimular su disgusto.

"Creí que no ibas a hostigarla más, ayer en el parque me pareció que hacían las pases!"

"Y así fue, entendió todo lo que le dije al revés. No te preocupes, arreglaré las cosas con la pequeña fiera!"

Izayoi se echo una risita al escucharlo y le pidió a su marido que fueran por algo de beber. La fiesta transcurrió agradablemente y Sesshoumaru hizo el intento de hablar con Rin un par de veces sin mucho éxito; siempre que se aproximaba, de la nada salía algún idiota para saludarla.

Antes de la cena, Rin buscó un poco de tranquilidad en uno de los balcones del salón. Se quedó ahí admirando el paisaje nocturno, recordando la conversación que muchas veces tenía con su Sensei sobre su soledad.

Inutaisho se preocupaba porque fuera quedarse sola y aunque le aseguraba no darle demasiada importancia, la verdad deseaba encontrar alguien a quien querer.

(Claro que me encantaría encontrar algún novio o esposo, pero donde? A lo mejor si saliera mas…)

Estaba tan concentrada que no vio a Sesshoumaru junto a ella, viéndola como si quisiera comérsela. Tosiendo levemente se hizo notar. Al verlo supuso erróneamente que venia a reclamarle algo.

"Rayos! No tengo ganas de pelear, podría venir mas tarde?"

"No vine a pelear contigo!"

"Ah no, y entonces? Ya le dije que no hablé nada de negocios con Zuka que terco!"

"Podrías dejar de asumir cosas?"

"Como sea!"

Acercándose un poco más a ella, Sesshoumaru empezó a hablar con un tono pausado y conciliador.

"Interpretaste mal mis palabras!"

"No entiendo!"

"El se te insinuó verdad?"

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron a todo lo que daban y una gota fría le bajó por la nuca. Acaso lo que Sesshoumaru trataba de expresar eran celos? Desechando aquella idea como un perfecto disparate, trató de averiguar que rayos le pasaba a ese hombre.

"Si, se puede decir que expresó algo parecido!"

"Y?"

"Y nada, Zuka es muy agradable pero no es mi tipo. Si tanto le preocupa a mi me gustan los hombres mas completos, si me entiende!"

Sesshoumaru entendió a la perfección y sintió tal alivio que respiró profundamente. Inconscientemente, se clasifico a si mismo como un hombre completo. Rin lo miró un instante más antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo al cielo. El detalló su perfil y no pudo evitar recordar la sonrisa del parque, por lo que se sintió motivado a ser amable.

"Ese vestido es…"

"Apropiado, ya me lo dijo antes de llegar!"

"Debí haber dicho hermoso, igual que tú!"

Rin se volteó y abrió la boca sin nada que decir, la mirada de Sesshoumaru era tan intensa, que de pronto estaba teniendo problemas para permanecer calmada. Respirando profundo y no muy convencida, le dio las gracias.

"Muy amable…se nota que cuando quiere es todo un caballero!"

"Solo cuando no soy hostil!"

"Jajaja!"

A partir de ese instante, ambos se sintieron mas relajados y conversaron durante largo rato antes de sentarse juntos a cenar. Aunque acostumbraba tomar vino, estaba tan distraída con Sesshoumaru y su faceta de caballero cautivador, que sin darse cuenta sobrepasó su limite y su cuerpo empezó a experimental el efecto liberador del licor al final de la noche.

Sesshoumaru estaba igualmente cautivado por ella, mientras conversaban se había dado cuenta que era una mujer estimulante; inteligente, hermosa, dedicada y tierna. Analizando bien todo, lo que más le gustaba era que lo ponía en su lugar sin que le temblara el pulso, demostrando que era fuerte.

Inutashio los observó conversar y se sintió complacido y orgulloso con su hijo, que como le había prometido, arregló las cosas con su tesoro. Cuando Izayoi y él se acercaron para despedirse, Rin cayó en cuenta que se sentía ligeramente mareada y había empezado a ver a Sesshoumaru con ojos diferentes, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de retirarse.

"Hasta mañana pequeña!"

"Hasta mañana Sensei, Izayoi-sama!"

Una vez que su jefe y esposa se perdieron de vista, Rin le dijo a Sesshoumaru que estaba cansada y quería irse al hotel. El la miró como desesperado, quería quedarse con ella y hablar toda la noche, estaba tan embelezado, que dos horas atrás se había dado cuenta que le gustaba y quería besarla.

"Yo te acompaño, en serio estas muy cansada?"

"Si pero no es necesario que vengas conmigo!"

"Yo quiero ir!"

Rin sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, ella deseaba que la acompañara y no estaba muy segura que estaba tan cansada, realmente le daba terror quedarse con él conversando y darse cuenta que era simplemente adorable y encantador.

Ella se puso de pie sintiéndose nerviosa, presentía que Sesshoumaru se sentía atraído por ella, pero le daba miedo equivocarse y que solo estuviera probándola, para después echárselo en cara. El problema era que le gustaba el hombre que había escondido bajo su ácida superficie.

Al incorporarse, Sesshoumaru se pegó a ella sin perderla de vista, estaba cautivado por sus ojos. Tragando grueso, Rin se movió para empezar a caminar, no sin antes aferrarse al brazo que le ofrecían.

Una vez que llegó el taxi, Sesshoumaru sostuvo la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar. Al avanzar, Rin se lo quedó viendo y dominada por el efecto del vino, le dijo que tenía ojos hermosos.

"Que lindos ojos tienes!"

"Gracias!"

Sesshoumaru nunca había recibido un elogio mas sincero o que lo hiciera sentir tan emocionado. Cuando estuvieron en marcha, se mantuvieron muy cerca uno del otro, sin llegar a tocarse.

El trayecto fue silencioso hasta que Rin comentó sobre lo mucho que le gustaba las luces de la ciudad. Sin pensarlo, Sesshoumaru se inclinó para ver hacia fuera por la ventana de Rin, admirando la ciudad iluminada.

"Verdad que es hermoso?"

"Tienes razón!"

Al llegar al hotel caminaron en silencio hasta las habitaciones, estaban en el mismo piso, pero distanciadas entre sí. Sesshoumaru sentía que el corazón le iba estallar en el pecho, tenía tantas ganas de besarla que le sudaban las manos.

Rin sentía las mejillas calientes y la cabeza le zumbaba, hacia más de un año que no tenía contacto con ningún hombre, y aunque se moría por caer a los encantos de su 'enemigo'; resolvió no hacerlo hasta estar segura que no era una trampa.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Rin sacó la llave electrónica y respiró profundo cuando sintió que Sesshoumaru se pegaba sutilmente a ella. Viéndolo a los ojos, trato de decirle que había pasado una noche entretenida.

"Pasé una noche muy…"

"Igual yo!"

"Gracias por acompañarme. Nos vemos el lunes?"

"No te dije? Cambié de idea, me quedaré aquí el fin de semana!"

Rin parpadeó disimuladamente, claramente había escuchado a su Sensei pedirle de camino a Okinawa, que se quedara con ellos el fin de semana. En ese momento, Sesshoumaru se negó secamente alegando que tenía mucho que hacer en Tokio. Desechando cualquier idea que el cambio de actitud fuera gracias a ella, Rin sonrió nerviosa.

"Que bueno! Tu padre estará feliz!"

"Ajá!"

Como siempre que se ponía nerviosa, Rin se mordió el labio del lado izquierdo, Sesshoumaru la miraba casi sin respirar, cercándola con todo su cuerpo. La vio un instante y esbozando una risita algo arrogante, se inclinó dispuesto a besarla. Suavemente, Rin lo esquivó con una sonrisa encantadora y coqueta.

Sesshoumaru estaba en shock, nunca en toda su vida, le había sucedido algo semejante. Solo estaba ahí de pie, luciendo como si le hubieran dado un mazazo. Rin sabía por la expresión en su rostro, que nunca antes una mujer se había resistido a sus encantos, y todo aquello era nuevo e impresionante para él.

Aprovechando el desconcierto masculino, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla suave y sensual, hablándole al oído.

"Hasta mañana, pasé una noche inolvidable!"

Cuando finalmente Sesshoumaru reaccionó, se encontraba solo en el pasillo. No estaba seguro si lo que sentía era furia o felicidad, sin embargo, era nuevo y diferente. Se fue a la cama deseando que llegara el día siguiente para verla. Mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, llegó a la conclusión que la pequeña fiera era especial.

"Ya verá esa fiera mañana!"

……………………………

A/N: Gracias por todos lo reviews para este fic! Besos y abrazos

Zetus


	3. Dicha pasajera

……………………………

Capítulo 3

Dicha pasajera

……………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Sesshoumaru buscó a su padre en el restaurante para desayunar, aunque lo que realmente quería era verla. Después de un rápido vistazo lo divisó en una de las mesas cerca de la piscina, pero estaba solo.

"Hola papá!"

"Hola, que bueno que decidiste quedarte, me lo comentó la pequeña. Se puede saber que te hizo cambiar de idea!"

"Tengo mis razones!"

"Claro…y como te fue anoche?"

Sesshoumaru parpadeó antes de mirar a la única persona que veía más allá de su gélida actitud y nunca lo había juzgado por ser así. Su padre era un hombre tolerante que se esmeraba en ver todo lo bueno que los demás tenían para ofrecer.

"Papá! Me fue bien, ella es muy diferente a lo que yo me imaginaba!"

"Te lo dije, la pequeña es adorable!"

"Ahem y por casualidad sabes donde está la fiera?"

"Claro, justo por allá tomando el sol con Izayoi!"

Disimuladamente, Sesshoumaru babeó al verla tendida en una silla tomando el sol y riendo con Izayoi. Rin era despampanante, sabía que bajo aquellos trajes ejecutivos se escondía una curvilínea y sensual diosa, pero al verla con aquel bikini rosado como de muñeca, se le hizo la boca agua.

(Wow! Yo quiero jugar con esa muñeca!)

Inutashio se tragó la risa al ver a su hijo embobado con Rin y le alargó un vaso con jugo de naranja, pidiéndole que se lo llevara. Sesshoumaru tomó el jugo y miró de reojo a su padre, por momentos deseaba poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y respetaba, pero no sabía muy bien como, por eso se esforzaba en ser el mejor y hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Caminó hasta ella, saludando a Izayoi con amabilidad y a la fiera con una sonrisa apretada. Al verlo Rin se irguió y tapándose el sol con la mano le sonrió.

"Hola Sesshoumaru!"

"Izayoi-sama, Rin!"

"Viste si a tu papá le habían traído el desayuno?"

"Todavía no!"

"Iré a ver de todos modos!"

Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru se acomodó junto a Rin en la misma silla entregándole el vaso.

"Te lo manda tu protector!"

"Jajaja gracias por traerlo!"

"Como durmió señorita?"

"Bien gracias, es que pasé una noche muy entretenida!"

"Buena compañía?"

"Debo admitir que si, un poco apresurado y algo arrogante, pero con ojos lindos!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó con la coquetería de Rin, parecía otra mujer y eso le encantaba. Un día era implacable y feroz y al siguiente una gatita sensual y coqueta. Con un par de carcajadas aún atoradas en su garganta, le dijo que ella también tenía ojos lindos.

Rin dio un sorbo a su jugo y le preguntó como había dormido él. Levantando una ceja, le dijo que como un bebé pero algo insatisfecho. La fiera se rió suavemente y le pidió que la acompañara a comer algo. Estaba fascinada, porque aunque trataba, Sesshoumaru no podía disimular verla de arriba abajo como si fuera un dulce.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa, Sesshoumaru se pegó a ella y hablándole al oído le pregunto cuales eran los planes para ese día. Retorciéndose por la cercanía, le dijo que iban a pasear y de compras.

"Tendremos el placer de su compañía señor Youkai?"

"Claro, sabes algo? me gusta cuando me dices señor Youkai con esa voz tan dulce sin apretar los dientes!"

"Jajaja!"

Después de desayunar y cambiarse, Rin salió a encontrarse con Izayoi e Inutashio y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru en el pasillo esperando por ella.

"Que haces aquí pensé que nos íbamos a ver en el lobby!"

"Los planes cambiaron parece que solo seremos nosotros dos!"

Rin torció la boca ocultando su felicidad, aunque disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos, le emocionaba tener toda la tarde con aquel hombre interesante y bello. En el fondo deseaba averiguar si intentaría besarla otra vez y de esa forma demostrarle genuino interés.

"Pues si no tengo otra opción!"

"Oiga señorita me ofende!"

Sesshoumaru la llevó de paseo por los lugares que una vez visitara con su madre siendo un adolescente. Después de almorzar y compartir uno que otro detalle íntimo, le pidió que buscaran una tienda de zapatos.

"Es un debilidad que raya en lo pecaminosa, me encantan los zapatos!"

"Ya veo…a mí me gustan esas piernas…"

"Que dijiste?"

"Que te llevaré a una tienda!"

Rin se lo quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados no muy segura de lo que realmente le había dicho entre dientes, pero realmente no le importó porque se estaba portando como todo un caballero.

Al entrar a la tienda Rin prácticamente se olvidó de Sesshoumaru admirando la cantidad de zapatos que había. Sin perderla de vista, la siguió muy de cerca esperando el momento que estuviera distraída. Todo el día se la había pasado admirando sus labios y las ganas de besarla eran insoportables.

Acercándose a ella por detrás, la rodeó por la cintura y girándola para estar frente a frente, la sujetó por la barbilla con una suavidad tal, que Rin dejó caer el par de zapatos en su mano y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron salvajemente.

La mirada masculina era tan intensa que le cerraba la garganta y la hacia flaquear, estaba inmovilizada y aunque sabía que debía moverse, realmente no quería. Era mas la curiosidad por saber como besaba aquel hombre, tomando ventaja de su estatura, Sesshoumaru se pegó a ella arrancándole un suspiro.

Ni un solo instante había dejado de mover los dedos sobre su barbilla y rozando sus suaves labios, Sesshoumaru no recordaba haber sentido tanto deseo por besar a una mujer como en ese instante.

Se había quedado con las ganas la noche anterior y eso hacia de ese momento algo maravilloso y excitante. Deslizando sus dedos hasta la boca de Rin, Sesshoumaru delineó los labios con el pulgar sin quitarle los ojos de encima y hablándole con voz ronca y sensual.

"Me encantan tus labios, son tan rosados y carnosos, hacen juego con esos ojos verdes y profundos!"

Con las rodillas débiles y la voz echa pedacitos, Rin balbuceó un débil 'gracias' Sesshoumaru esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y siguió hablando mas estimulado que antes.

"Tienes una mirada muy intensa…ayer me quedé con la duda y realmente no pude dormir pensando en ti, que crees que debo hacer?"

Recuperando la entereza ante aquella pregunta, Rin abanicó sus pestañas y subió sus manos hasta amoldarse a los hombros fuertes y anchos que la sofocaban con la cercanía. Dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, con una sonrisa desapareció la distancia entre sus bocas y Sesshoumaru pudo probar sus carnosos labios.

Era la primera vez que una mujer lo besaba, aún cuando había sido él quien incitara el contacto, otra característica más que hacían de la fiera una mujer especial. Sus labios juguetearon entre si por un rato que pareció una eternidad.

Impactada por la facilidad con que sus cuerpos se amoldaron, Rin se aferró más a Sesshoumaru, la mano alrededor de su cintura se cerró un poco más y se siguieron besando mientras le acariciaba la curca de la cintura, jugueteando con el borde del jeans que delineaban sus curvas.

De pronto su mente pareció escuchar a la razón y recordó que se estaba besando con el hijo de su jefe, por lo que rompió el beso abruptamente. Impactado por aquel violento cambio, Sesshoumaru no hizo ningún movimiento brusco y con voz tranquila le preguntó por se apartaba. Rin evitaba verlo a los ojos, sabía que estaba en problemas, porque lo que realmente quería era seguir besándolo.

"Sucede algo malo, porque te apartas?"

Después de interminables y agonizantes segundos para Sesshoumaru, Rin tuvo el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y hablarle sin titubear.

"Porque me besas?"

Rin iba decir algo más pero se detuvo y la expresión de su rostro se desmoronó. Estaba segura que Sesshoumaru estaba jugando con ella como los demás hombres de su vida y cuando llegara a oídos de su Sensei, sería el fin de su relación con aquel honorable y maravilloso hombre.

Estaba a punto de girar sobre sí misma e irse, cuando Sesshoumaru se lo impidió estrujándola contra su pecho con firmeza y ternura para inmovilizarla. Sorprendida por la ternura de aquellos brazos fuertes, Rin soltó un grito que alertó a la vendedora; al asomarse y ver que Sesshoumaru le daba besos en la mejilla con ternura, la mujer se marchó para darles privacidad.

Mientras le daba besitos le susurraba que la besaba porque era una pequeña fiera irresistible y preciosa. Con ganas de llorar Rin forcejeaba débilmente sucumbiendo nuevamente a los encantos masculinos.

"Te beso porque me gustas?"

"No te creo, tu no me quieres"

Deslizando suavemente la lengua entre los labios carnosos, que inconscientemente se separaban para él, Sesshoumaru le dijo que desde ayer se sentía atraído por ella.

"En serio, pensé que solo estabas algo tomado?"

"Rin no necesito estar tomado para querer besarte o darme cuenta lo interesante que eres!"

"Pero…"

Los reproches de Rin se ahogaron bajo la boca de Sesshoumaru y otra vez se dejó llevar por él. Apartándolo con cariño, Rin se desahogó mientras distraído, el intentaba seguir besándola jugando con las costuras de su jeans.

"Pero igual, nosotros trabajamos juntos!"

"Disculpa que te corrija pero tu trabajas con mi padre, tu y yo podemos hacer lo que queramos…siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo!"

Rin torció la boca como si dudara de él. En el fondo sospechaba que como decía, Inutashio probablemente no se opondría a que hicieran lo que quisieran, como tan relajadamente lo ponía Sesshoumaru. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando nuevamente la silenciaron los labios tibios y jugosos de Sesshoumaru.

Una vez que se saciaron con besos e insinuantes caricias, Sesshoumaru le recordó con una sonrisa que estaban ahí para comprar zapatos, por lo que le ayudó a probarse unos cuantos pares.

"Tienes unas piernas preciosas!"

"Aja! algo de mis piernas, eso fue lo que me dijiste hace un rato!"

Sesshoumaru se echo una risita entre dientes y le dijo que si. Ella lo miró de reojo un instante y luego se dispuso a pagar. Cuando la mujer le entregó la bolsa con los zapatos, Sesshoumaru la tomó ofreciendo llevárselos.

"Gracias!"

"Un placer, no se te antoja un refresco me muero de sed, es que tengo la boca seca!"

Fascinado, Sesshoumaru la vio ponerse roja en dos segundos y poniéndole la mano en la cintura, le dijo que conocía un lugar estaba seguro le iba gustar. Pasaron toda la tarde juntos y con cada minuto que pasaba, Sesshoumaru se sentía más cómodo con ella, aunque Rin tenía sus dudas sobre involucrarse con el hijo de su Sensei, eso no le impedía darse cuenta que le encantaba.

Estaban sentados en un parque repleto de árboles de Sakura, Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la cintura cubriendo su cuello de besitos suaves y sugestivos. En medio de aquella dulce tortura, sonó el celular de Rin, era Inutaisho.

"Hola Sensei!"

"Hola pequeña como están?"

"Ahem…b-bien fuimos de compras y a comer!"

"Se ha portado bien?"

"Mucho!"

Rin se carcajeó y cuando Inutashio los cito para cenar le dijo que irían gustosos. Era algo tonto tratar de negar que estuvieran juntos y cualquiera con un poco de imaginación podría deducir lo que podría estar pasando entre ellos.

……………………………

De regreso en Tokio…

No habían tenido mucho tiempo de verse a su regreso de Okinawa, pero Sesshoumaru se había asegurado de hacerle ver a Rin que estaba interesado en ella, con palabras amables, llamadas y sonrisas furtivas.

Ahora iban en el jet rumbo hacia Yokohama para un viaje de dos días, a pedido de Sesshoumaru, su padre había alegado que necesitaba quedarse en Tokio para atender algunos asuntos y así darles privacidad.

Estaba emocionado con la idea de Rin y su hijo formando una pareja y cualquier ayuda que le pudiera dar a su amado hijo, estaba feliz de dársela.

Viéndolo a escondidas, Rin se dio cuenta que estaba emocionada en serio con Sesshoumaru, todo el tiempo desde que habían regresado de Okinawa, pensaba en él pero tratando de no irse de bruces.

No podía evitar sentirse atraída, porque era como si se le metiera bajo la piel muy lentamente, derribando las barreras que con tanto ahínco ella había construido alrededor de su corazón.

Aunque no esperaba gran cosa, tenía la esperanza de poder cenar con él después de un día lleno de reuniones. Estaban fuera de Tokio ellos dos solos y el recuerdo de Okinawa estaba muy fresco.

Una vez que tuvo los documentos firmados, se despidió de todos cordialmente y salió del salón. Diez minutos más tarde, Sesshoumaru se reunió con ella para tomar juntos un taxi de regreso al hotel.

"La reunión fue un éxito gracias!"

"Por nada, su padre estará feliz con los términos que logró!"

"Rin estamos solos, no seas tan formal!"

Rin hizo una media mueca, aunque estaba súper emocionada con él no se atrevía a bajar la guardia por completo por miedo a una desilusión y siempre trataba de mantener la distancia. Aunque no había sido más que unos cuantos besos y caricias inocentes pero sugestivas, el fin de semana en Okinawa, era inolvidable.

Sin embargo, tenia muy claro que si algo salía mal, la única en salir perdiendo iba ser ella, por involucrarse con el hijo del jefe. Acostumbrado al hermetismo femenino, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si le gustaría cenar con él esa noche.

"Si, me encantaría!"

En ese momento llegó el taxi y Sesshoumaru sostuvo la puerta para que ella subiera. De camino al hotel, Rin le comentó distraída, que le gustaría regresar a esa ciudad pero en calidad de turista. Tomándola de la mano con suavidad, Sesshoumaru le dijo que quizás podrían hacerlo juntos.

Ella se petrificó en el acto, y como siempre que se ponía nerviosa, se mordió el labio del lado izquierdo y no dijo nada, solo sonrió y desvió la mirada.

Una vez en el lobby del hotel, el encargado de turno le entregó varios mensajes a Sesshoumaru y solo uno a Rin. Era de la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, Inutashio. Al leer el papel Rin sonrió sin darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo.

"El mensaje es de mi padre verdad?"

"Si, como lo supiste?"

"Se preocupa mucho por ti!"

"Lo sé, es el único!"

Rin se encaminó hacia el ascensor para ir a refrescarse, tenía mariposas en la panza de pensar que cenaría con Sesshoumaru, pero su ilusión duró poco. Sesshoumaru se quedó rezagado leyendo los mensajes, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz conocida llamarlo por su nombre.

Al voltearse se llevó una sorpresa, era Kagura, una amiga por la que siempre había sentido atracción, pero por distintas circunstancias, nunca había podido seducir. El saludo fue tan efusivo que llegó a oídos de Rin que estaba por subir al ascensor.

Con el alma en vilo, los vio abrazarse demostrando que no eran solo amigos. Kagura era hermosa, elegante y se notaba que como él, provenía de cuna de oro. Jamás lo había visto tan efusivo y su corazón se rompió al ver como ella lo tomaba del brazo y se dirigían al bar.

Incapaz de controlarse, caminó y a escondidas los observó conversando. Kagura estaba prácticamente sentada en el regazo de Sesshoumaru, y para él no parecía haber nadie más alrededor.

Dando un suspiro, aferró sus cosas y se fue a su habitación, perfectamente consciente de que no habría cena ni hoy ni nunca. Verlo con aquella mujer le había pulverizado el corazón y las ilusiones, dejándole en claro que no debía emocionarse con el hijo del jefe.

………………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Rin no había podido dormir en paz y aunque quiso ceder al impulso de llorar como una niña, le pareció absurdo. Derramar lágrimas por un hombre que resultaba ser un mentiroso, era claramente una perdida de tiempo.

Completamente lista, alargó la mano y revisó una vez más el boleto de avión que el hotel le había comprado muy temprano. Tenía dos horas libres antes de su vuelo, por lo que decidió seguir el consejo de su Sensei y visitar algún lugar turístico cercano. Respirando profundo, tomó su maletín y salio de la habitación. Una vez en el lobby le dejó un mensaje a Sesshoumaru.

'Tomaré un vuelo comercial de regreso. R.A.'

……………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó y la imagen de Rin diciéndole que le encantaría cenar con él lo hizo sudar frío. Dando un vistazo a su lado, reconoció a Kagura durmiendo; había sido una noche excitante y esperada por ambos durante mucho tiempo.

Lo bueno para él y malo para Rin, era que habían hablado de seguir con aquel reencuentro y moldearlo en una relación. Kagura estaba de visita en Yokohama, pero vivía en Tokio. Estaba soltera y como él, siempre había sentido atracción.

Levantándose de la cama sigilosamente, se vistió y fue a la habitación de Rin. A pesar de que golpeó desesperadamente la puerta, no tuvo respuesta; frotándose la frente resopló al imaginarse la noche que había esperándolo en vano, sintiéndose como el más miserable de los hombres.

(Genial! Primero la ilusiono y luego me olvido por completo de ella…el viejo me va matar!)

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios al comprender que su padre jamás se iba enterar de lo sucedido, a menos que fuera él quien se lo contara. Sin pensarlo, bajó al lobby y pidió sus mensajes con la esperanza de tener uno de ella.

"Claro señor Youkai, la Srta. Asakura le dejó esto hace una hora!"

El inocente papel quedó arrugado entre sus dedos; era justo la reacción que esperaba de ella. De pronto su alegría de haber encontrado a Kagura, se veía opacada por la sensación de perder a Rin sin siquiera tenerla.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago al imaginarse como sería su relación una vez que se vieran de nuevo en la oficina. Justo cuando empezaban a ser amigos o colegas cordiales, se había encargado de olvidarla, hiriendo sus sentimientos.

Abatido, regresó a la habitación y no tuvo necesidad de decirle nada a Kagura, porque seguía dormida. Cuando despertó, Sesshoumaru pudo apartar a Rin de sus pensamientos, concentrándose en disfrutar de la compañía de Kagura.

"Entonces regresarás conmigo a Tokio?"

"Claro, ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte. Será fabuloso!"

"Si fabuloso!"

Sesshoumaru no supo porque sintió un leve escalofrío bajarle por la espina dorsal, pero no le hizo mucho caso y se dispuso a bañarse y hacer maleta. Kagura regresó a su habitación para hacer lo mismo.

Mientras metía su ropa en la maleta, no dejó de pensar en Rin y como iba a enfrentarla en la oficina. Con que cara le iba confesar que se había olvidado de ella, después de pedirle que cenaran e ilusionarla con regresar a esa ciudad como algo más que colegas.

Como iba afectarla no tenía la mínima idea, porque no sospechaba que se había abierto un camino hacia el corazón de la dura abogada, que en un segundo había sido desplazada por un viejo amor de universidad. Para Rin, se había perdido cualquier esperanza de encontrar felicidad, por efímera que fuera.

Ahora, mientras Sesshoumaru empacaba Rin pedía por una vida tranquila y sin más complicaciones, en un pequeño templo que tenía los árboles de sakura mas hermosos que hubiera visto. Al final de sus plegarias, pidió por su Sensei e Izayoi.

Sintiendo los ojos llorosos, respiró profundo y caminó de regreso al taxi, que la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto. Una vez ahí, entregó su equipaje y pasó a la sala de abordaje. Al menos tendría un vuelo agradable en primera clase, donde podría descansar sin interrupciones.

………………………………

En cuanto cerró su maleta, Sesshoumaru llamó al piloto del jet de la compañía y le dijo que estaría listo en una hora.

"Muy bien señor, Sesshoumaru-sama podría confirmarme si la señorita Asakura sigue en el hotel? La llamé pero me dicen que salió hace una hora…eso no puede ser, su padre…bueno a él no le gusta que viaje en vuelos comerciales! Ella sigue ahí verdad?"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y con estudiada serenidad, le explicó que Rin había decidido tomar un vuelo comercial. Del otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero él se apresuró a tranquilizar al piloto, asegurándole que el mismo hablaría con su padre.

"Como usted diga señor!"

Sesshoumaru sabia que el hombre no había quedado tranquilo y aquel incidente llegaría a oídos de su padre; más cuando abordó el jet con Kagura colgada de su cuello como una quinceañera enamorada. El hombre los miró de reojo y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Para él, era obvio que Rin no estaba en el jet para no incomodar a Sesshoumaru.

……………………………………

Tokio…

Rin entró a la oficina sintiéndose mejor, venia de darse un baño y con un atuendo nuevo que había comprado en el aeropuerto. Saludando a la secretaria de su Sensei, le pregunto si podía recibirla. Con una sonrisa, la mujer le dijo que estaba desocupado.

Después de un abrazo y un beso, Rin le dio los pormenores del viaje. Inutashio la escuchó atento y le pareció que estaba mas melancólica que de costumbre.

"Pequeña sucede algo? Te noto triste!"

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Por cierto, tomé un vuelo comercial; su hijo se encontró con una novia o algo parecido y no quise estorbar!"

"Primera clase?"

"Si señor!"

"Buena chica!"

"Jejeje!"

Inutashio desplegó una sonrisa para esconder el escalofrío que sintió al escucharla. Al instante supo que algo desagradable había sucedido entre ellos. Estaba claro que su tristeza era culpa de su primogénito y aunque sintió la necesidad de consolarla, no se atrevió a decirle nada; seguro que eso iba empeorar las cosas, causándole ansiedad a su tesoro.

Se quedaron conversando y mientras lo hacían, sonó la línea privada, pensando que era Izayoi, le pidió un momento para contestar. Era su piloto, para informarle que Sesshoumaru había regresado con una 'amiga' y su tesoro voló comercialmente.

"Gracias por avisarme, después me das detalles!"

"Si señor!"

Después de un rato, Rin le dijo que iría a trabajar. Justo cuando salía de la oficina, se topó de frente con Sesshoumaru, que pareció ver un fantasma. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sintió el estómago revuelto, pero no lo demostró.

"Rin, hola!"

Sin contestare, lo rodeó y siguió hasta su oficina. Al sentarse se cubrió la boca controlando las ganas de vomitar y luego de un par de minutos, encontró la entereza para seguir trabajando.

……………………………………

De vuelta en la oficina de Inutashio, Sesshoumaru trató de evitar el tema de Rin sin mucho éxito.

"Te felicito por cerrar el trato!"

"Gracias!"

"Quiero saber que pasó con la pequeña y quien es tu 'amiga' por la cual ella tuvo que tomar un vuelo comercial! Pensé que estabas interesado en Rin"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y sintiéndose como un adolescente regañado, le contó de Kagura y como había plantado a Rin. El rostro de Inutaisho se ensombreció a medida que escuchaba el relato, más al imaginarla esperando en la habitación de hotel.

"Que hiciste que…que demonios sucede contigo? Me pediste que me quedara para tener privacidad con la pequeña y haces esto, acaso no fuiste capaz de excusarte con ella?"

"Papá espera, es que la cosa con Kagura se complicó!"

Inutashio entrecerró los ojos al comprender lo que significaba la palabra 'complicó' y levantó la mano encolerizado; luego le pidió a Sesshoumaru que no se acercara a la pequeña, recordándole amargamente que ella no era ningún juguete.

"Te lo dije en Okinawa, los hombres creen que porque ella es fuerte en su exterior es igual por dentro…jamás creí que mi propio hijo fuera capaz de una bajeza semejante, pensé que te había criado mejor! En que demonios te has convertido, quien diablos te crees para jugar con ella así?...Por favor déjame solo"

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Sesshoumaru haciéndolo sentir que había fallado a los ojos de la persona que mas respetaba y quería. Amargado de ver la desilusión de su padre, Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más y salió de la oficina. Sin pensarlo caminó hasta la de Rin, al verlo de pie en la puerta, se le heló la sangre pero mantuvo su serenidad.

"En que le puedo ayudar?"

"Necesito hablar contigo!"

"No es necesario, vi su efusivo encuentro en el lobby y todo me quedó muy claro. Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo y ya he tenido suficientes distracciones!"

"Podrías dejarme hablar!"

"No, todos sus 'derechos' conmigo están en el basurero. En el futuro le agradezco que me hable solo para lo estrictamente necesario. Ahora largo de mi oficina!"

Sesshoumaru no tuvo la fortaleza para decir nada más. Que le diría? Que embelezado por Kagura la olvidó por completo, no, ni siquiera él era tan frío o ecuánime para hacer algo parecido.

Derrotado por su debilidad, giró sobre sus talones y fue a su oficina, donde se quedó sin hacer nada con la mirada fija en la ventana. Después de un rato, el sonido del teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad, era Kagura invitándolo almorzar.

"Hola mi amor me llevas almorzar?"

"Claro, adonde quieres ir?"

"Sorpréndeme!"

"Como digas, pasó por ti a las 12!"

"Te espero!"

El resto de la mañana paso lentamente y sin poder concentrarse. Antes de las doce, Sesshoumaru salió para ir por su novia. Al pasar frente a la oficina de Rin, la vio de pie frente a la ventana, tomando un refresco ensimismada.

Sobre el escritorio había una bolsa de comida y un tenue aroma a verduras al vapor llenaba la estancia. Eso fue suficiente para agriarle el almuerzo, mientras él comía en un lujoso restaurante, ella almorzaba sola en su oficina.

………………………………

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas. En un esfuerzo enorme, Rin había logrado evitar todo contacto con él, a pesar de que tratara de verla para hacer lo que desde un principio, era lo más decente y correcto: pedirle disculpas y admitir que había sido un patán insensible.

Sin darse cuenta, su relación con Kagura se estaba arruinando por culpa del remordimiento, pero darse cuenta de eso le tomaría algún tiempo más; porque aquel noviazgo había estado condenado desde el momento que olvidó a Rin.

El viernes llegó y la noche anterior había sido de insomnio, por lo que Sesshoumaru había resuelto no pasar otro fin de semana atormentado por el recuerdo de Rin esquivándolo como la plaga, almorzando sola, o sentada frente a su escritorio perdida en sus pensamientos.

A eso de las cinco, cuando todos los empleados salían hacia sus casas; Sesshoumaru se escabulló hasta la oficina de Rin y cerrando la puerta se plantó frente a ella tomándola por sorpresa.

"Que?"

"Hoy me escucharás, tienes que darme la oportunidad de disculparme!"

Loca de rabia, se puso de pie apoyando ambas manos en su escritorio y en rugido, le exigió que se fuera.

"LARGO! No quiero escuchar nada!"

Sin inmutarse, Sesshoumaru se aproximó con la intención de sentarse para hablar. Pero esa idea se esfumó cuando sin pensarlo, ella le lanzó la taza de café a la cabeza, la taza le pasó a Sesshoumaru silbando por la cabeza y se estrelló en pedazos contra la pared.

"Dije largo infeliz!"

Levantando las manos en señal de paz y pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, Sesshoumaru siguió caminando hacia ella, podría ser una fiera pero él era más grande y fuerte y de algo tenía que servirle.

"Sé que no quieres escuchar pero yo tengo que hablar!"

A Rin se le transformó el rostro por la furia y alargó la mano para tomar la engrapadora, dispuesta a usarla. Al verla, Sesshoumaru dio dos zancadas y la sujetó por ambas manos sin hacerle daño y usando todo el peso de su cuerpo para inutilizarla contra la pared.

"Cálmate por favor!"

"No quiero, déjame tranquila!"

Rin empezó a forcejear con toda su energía pero fue inútil, él era mucho más fuerte. Sin proponérselo, estaban completamente pegados y para ella, aquella cercanía era como un fuego sobre su piel.

Apretando la boca con rabia, Rin lo miró un instante y sin darse cuenta dejó de forcejear, perdida en los ojos de su agresor. Tenían un efecto tan tranquilizante y parecían tan sinceros, que resopló abatida.

"No quiero escucharte maldito…!"

Al ver que estaba lista para vociferar una serie de groserías, Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza en una negativa silenciosa y le habló con voz sedosa. Tenerla bajo su cuerpo inmovilizada, con los ojos brillantes y dispuesta a escupirle, literalmente, era demasiado excitante como para no seguir disfrutando de aquel placer, además tenía que disculparse si deseaba tener paz mental.

"Dejarás de moverte!"

"Pero que te has creído? Suéltame!"

"No, porque tenemos que hablar y me has esquivado todos estos días…!"

"Te esquivo porque eres un mentiroso y un…que me sueltes!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros, era tan linda delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo, que era imposible no caer rendido a sus encantos. En ese momento lo supo, no podía ser feliz con Kagura si pensaba en la pequeña fiera a todo momento, estaba enamorado de Rin.

Con esa realidad golpeando su cerebro, la vio como si se la quisiera comer y utilizó su tono más conciliador para lograr hablar con ella sin enfurecerla.

Estaba intoxicado con el delicado perfume de Rin y como nunca antes, deseaba poder besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, se guardó aquellos deseos para después, primero tenía que disculparse.

"Tienes derecho a pensar que soy un hombre infame pero no entiendes"

"Que hay que entender? Sabes que? Me importa un rábano tus disculpas. Te exijo que me sueltes, que tal si entra alguien?"

"Ya casi no hay nadie, además cerré la puerta, podemos hacer lo que queramos!"

La respiración de Rin se hizo dificultosa y así Sesshoumaru pudo sentir el vaivén del curvilíneo pecho rozar el suyo, saboreando las curvas femeninas directamente.

"En verdad eres una fiera y eso me encanta, pero ahora escúchame con atención. Se que fui un patán y lo que hice en Yokohama es imperdonable, pero si me das la oportunidad prometo enmendar mi error"

"Enmendar? Eres un maldito mujeriego, mentiroso, manipulador…!"

"No es verdad, es que todo se complicó…la mujer con quien me viste la conozco hace tiempo y…!"

Rin luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto, comprendía muy bien lo que trataba de decirle, pero su corazón estaba dolido, impidiéndole ser ecuánime. Respirando profundo y hablando con un tono que para nada reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo, le dijo que entendía.

"Ella es tu novia, no me tienes que explicar nada…lo que no entiendo es porque hacerme creer que te interesabas en mí, jugaste conmigo…yo te creí!"

"Y fui sincero en todo lo que te dije!"

"Si claro, hasta que apareció la estúpida esa, donde estaba tu sinceridad cuando te estabas revolcando con ella mientras yo comía sola en mi habitación, ahh?"

Sesshoumaru se la quedo viendo perplejo, podía sentir la frustración en su voz y la forma de llamar a Kagura 'estúpida' eran inconfundiblemente celos. Escondiendo su emoción al saber que estaba celosa, siguió pidiéndole otra oportunidad para enmendar su error.

"Deja de decir eso! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más, te odio!"

"Tenemos que trabajar juntos, estoy siendo sincero!"

"No me hagas reír, eres un mentiroso muy hábil, no te pareces en nada a tu padre!"

"Si, yo no soy perfecto como tu adorado Sensei!"

"No perfecto, pero por lo menos me quiere y no me dice mentiras, tu solo jugaste conmigo, que pasó? Te aburriste porque no me pudiste llevar a la cama rápido como la noviecita tuya?"

"Yo no soy así, tienes que creerme!"

Rin cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de verlo de nuevo, Sesshoumaru estaba anonadado, en un instante a Rin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y aunque se notaba que deseaba decir algo, no pudo. Jamás la había visto tan afectada y aquel despliegue de emotividad le dio un giro a su realidad.

En ese instante, comprendió porque su padre la trataba como a un tesoro. Rin era una mujer delicada y vulnerable con temple de acero, digna de preocupación, ternura y amor pero él la había tratado como a un juguete.

Derrotada por sus sentimientos, Rin no pudo contra las ganas de llorar y dejando de hacer fuerza, le pidió que la dejara sola, lo que Sesshoumaru hizo sin protestar.

"Por favor vete, acepto tus disculpas!"

Sesshoumaru la soltó suavemente y ella se quedó donde estaba con los ojos cerrados; quería llorar y desahogarse, pero esperaría a estar sola para hacerlo.

De camino a su casa Rin se contuvo, pero en el instante que puso un pie en su apartamento, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Se había enamorado de Sesshoumaru y él la había cambiado por otra en menos de cinco minutos.

Sesshoumaru salió del edificio y apagó el celular, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, menos con Kagura. Era como si añorara cierta quietud para poder ordenar sus ideas. Cansado física y mentalmente, se dio un baño, se preparó algo ligero de comer y se quedó dormido frente al televisor.

……………………………

A/N: Gracias por el apoyo tan grande a este humilde fic. Gracias a mis editoras estrellas ellas siempre me ayudan para que capi quede sin errores.

Besos y abrazos, Zetus


	4. Amigos de nuevo

Capitulo 4

Amigos de Nuevo…

………………………….

Domingo, dos semanas después…

El teléfono sonó a las 9 a.m y antes del segundo timbrazo, Rin saludó a su Sensei.

"Cómo sabías que era yo pequeña?"

"Solo usted tiene este teléfono!"

"Pequeña, Izayoi y yo queremos que vengas almorzar con nosotros!"

"Pero Sensei…!"

"Nada de excusas señorita, a eso de las 11.30 mandaré alguien, piso 10 cierto?"

"Si señor, está seguro?"

"Claro, hasta más tarde!"

"Esta bien!"

Rin puso el teléfono sintiéndose feliz, ya no seria otro domingo sola frente al televisor pensando en Sesshoumaru. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de verlo en casa de sus padres, podía imaginarlo besándose con Kagura entre sábanas.

"Que me importa ese mentiroso y su zorra novia, almorzaré con el Sensei!"

Saltando de la cama, se metió a la ducha luego buscó algo lindo que ponerse. Escogió un vestido fresco que la hacia verse súper femenina y delicada.

…………………………

Rin no había terminado de acomodarse en la silla de la terraza, cuando Sesshoumaru apareció por la puerta luciendo absolutamente impecable y más bello que nunca. No se habían visto desde el día que le ofreció disculpas por lo que Rin sintió el piso desmoronarse a sus pies.

Al verla sentada, luciendo como una muñeca a la que había que comerse a besos, Sesshoumaru agradeció haber acudido a Izayoi por ayuda y así convencer a su padre que merecía una oportunidad para enmendar su error.

En el acto, Rin supo que la invitación había sido una trampa, pero no pudo enojarse con su Sensei. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, que sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho.

"Hijo que bueno que viniste, no pudiste escoger mejor día!"

Inutashio le picó el ojo a su tesoro con una sonrisa irresistible y como una muñeca se sonrojó ligeramente, sin atreverse a mirar a Sesshoumaru. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, lo miró fugazmente tratando de esconder una sonrisa involuntaria.

En ese instante, se dio cuenta que sacarse del corazón alguien tan sexy y atractivo como Sesshoumaru era tarea difícil. Mucho más cuando lo veía a diario. Frente a ellos, Izayoi sonrió dándose el gusto de admirarlos como si fueran una pareja.

La fiera se sentía desprotegida, en el sentido que no podía ser hostil en casa de su amado Sensei; aún así estaba decidida a disfrutar el día disimulando su enamoramiento.

Teniéndola tan cerca, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar admirarla y disfrutar su delicioso perfume. Fue tanta la insistencia masculina, que ella se volteó ocultando su emoción bajo un manto de suavizada hostilidad.

"Pasa algo?"

"No!"

"Entonces?"

"Entonces que?"

"Mira para otro lado"

"Es un país libre, miro para donde yo quiera!"

Rin bajó la mirada soltando una risita, si quería sacarlo de su vida, tendría que renunciar y eso no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer. Ni loca iba dejar a su trabajo o amado Sensei, por lo que le tocaba lidiar con el hecho que seguía enamorada de Sesshoumaru a pesar de todo.

Mientras Inutashio les preparaba algo de tomar, Izayoi se le acercó y abrazándolo por la cintura, se pusieron a cuchichear como niños.

"Amor viste lo bien que se ven juntos?"

"Se ve todavía mas linda con ese galán a su lado, pero no le perdonaré si la vuelve a tratar mal!"

"No lo hará!"

"Mas le vale!"

Izayoi siguió pegada a su esposo pero algo pensativa, en ese momento decidió tener una conversación a solas con Rin, para averiguar que sentía por su hijastro. Aunque sabía por Inutaisho lo que había pasado entre ellos, quería tener la versión de Rin.

Mientras esperaban por sus bebidas, Rin se relajó y poniendo a un lado su orgullo, le preguntó si esa mansión había sido su casa mientras crecía. Al contemplar el enorme terreno lleno de árboles y flores, la imagen de Sesshoumaru como un niño rubio y silencioso la suavizó lo suficiente para hablar con él. Sin perder el tiempo, Sesshoumaru le contestó volcando toda su atención hacia ella.

"Si, aquí pase mi infancia y adolescencia, hasta que fui a estudiar fuera de Japón!"

"Ya veo, tienes un hermano menor verdad?"

"Si, Inuyasha!"

"Donde está él?"

"En Estados Unidos estudiando!"

"Ahh…yo tuve un hermano,nos llevabamos muy bien, a veces lo extraño mucho!

Sesshoumaru no exteriorizó su sorpresa al escucharla compartir un detalle tan intimo, pero se sintió halagado que a pesar de todo se lo hubiera dicho. Era obvio que las dos semanas sin verse o hablarse, habían mitigado el dolor de la humillación que la había hecho pasar.

No era capaz de apartar el recuerdo de Rin forcejeando contra él, pero lo que más lo hostigaba era la imagen de ella llorando, porque le daba una sensación de impotencia muy desagradable. Estaba realmente arrepentido de haber cedido ante Kagura, porque así había perdido a Rin, pero estaba decidido a recuperarla.

"Aquel era mi lugar favorito para leer!"

Rin dirigió la mirada hacia el árbol que Sesshoumaru le señalaba. En ese momento llegaron Inutaisho e Izayoi con las bebidas y pronto estuvieron los cuatro conversando en un ambiente relajado y ameno.

Como siempre, Inutaisho hizo gala de sus encantadora personalidad, entreteniendo a sus oyentes con relatos divertidos, que incluía anécdotas de la infancia de sus hijos, suyas y algunas de Izayoi, que dejaba en evidencia lo enamorado que estaba de su esposa.

Cuando habló de la madre de Sesshoumaru, a Rin se le hizo un nudo en el corazón porque era obvio que había amado a esa mujer con cada fibra de su alma. Al aventurarse a ver a Sesshoumaru, él tenía una sonrisa que reflejaba tanta añoranza y amor que a la fiera le corrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Atenta a los relatos de su marido, Izayoi no daba muestras de celos o incomodidad, al contrario, le dijo a Rin que antes de irse pasara por el estudio y viera las fotos de Sesshoumaru y su madre. Sintiéndose alagada, ella le dijo que así lo haría.

Después del postre, Izayoi le pidió a Rin que la acompañara a dar un paseo por el jardín y sin sospechar nada, ella le dijo que si.

"Rin y yo iremos a dar un paseo!"

Una vez que estuvieron alejadas, Izayoi la tomó por el brazo y empezó a decirle le hermosa y agradable que era, pero que era una lastima que no tuviera un novio que la consintiera y cuidara como se merecía. Escuchar tan sinceros halagos la hicieron sonreír, nadie más que Izayoi e Inutaisho se preocupaban por ella de aquella manera.

"Izayoi-sama pero no conozco a nadie interesante!"

"Que me dices de él?"

Rin se atragantó al escucharla, acaso era tan obvio lo que sentía por Sesshoumaru? Nerviosa trató de negarlo sin mucho éxito.

"El, de quien me habla?"

"Tu sabes, me pareció que se llevaban muy bien en Okinawa hacen una pareja muy hermosa!"

"Pero señora, él y yo…no lo entendería"

Al ver como titubeaba y se ponía pálida, Izayoi le preguntó con un tono tranquilizador si pasaba algo malo. Con el corazón reventando en su pecho, Rin empezó a balbucear monosílabos y palabras sin sentido. Haciendo contacto visual con ella, le aseguró que podía confiar en ella.

"Puedes confiar en mí, que es lo que no entiendo?"

Con su característico gesto de nerviosismo esparcido en su rostro, Rin dio un suspiro profundo. De pronto necesitaba confiar en alguien, contar lo que había sucedido y así desahogarse. Izayoi esperó pacientemente a que ella empezara a hablar mientras seguían caminando.

Finalmente, al estar bajo un frondoso y floreado árbol Rin tuvo el valor de contarle todo, inclusive el desastre en Yokohama. Izayoi la escuchó con una tenue sonrisa, porque era obvio por la forma de hablar que no solo era una atracción pasajera, Rin estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru.

Lo mejor era pensar que era recíproco, porque su hijastro le había pedido a su padre ayuda varias veces pero este se había negado. Sin darse por vencido, Sesshoumaru había acudido a ella para que finalmente lo convenciera.

Una vez que Rin terminó, Izayoi le hizo una pregunta que tomó a la fiera por sorpresa, no solo por su franqueza sino porque resumía todo lo que sentía.

"Dime lo que quieres de Sesshoumaru ahora?"

"Sinceramente? Quiero que sea mío!"

"No es un capricho por lo que te hizo?"

"No!"

Izayoi sonrió ante la determinación de Rin, era obvio que era una mujer de temple de hacer pero deseosa de amor, como cualquiera.

"Entonces hazlo!"

"Como? Tiene esa novia y yo le dije que lo odiaba!"

"Tienes razón de estar enojada. Apartando eso, no has notado la forma que te mira? Como si quisiera comerte, yo creo que él siente algo por tí!"

"En serio?"

"Si, olvídate de esa mujer. Tienes ventaja porque ustedes se ven todos los días. Además, Inutaisho te adora y sabes que Sesshoumaru respeta y valora mucho la opinión de tu Sensei!"

"Pero…yo quiero que el me quiera libremente, no solo porque su papá me considera buena persona"

"Rin, Inutaisho no te considera buena persona, te quiere. Aunque tienes razón, lo que tienes que hacer es volverte su amiga y cuando menos lo esperes estará rendido a tus pies!"

"Hacerme su amiga…nosé!"

"A ver señorita, tu crees que cuando tu Sensei quedó viudo tuve el camino fácil?**...- Izayoi se rió al ver la cara de asombro de Rin -…** -imagínatelo hace 25 años!"

"Wow! Igual a él pero menos serio!"

"Simplemente cautivador, era un coqueto, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos yo quería tirármele encima y comérmelo a besos. El punto es que había un poco de tipas rondándolo, aunque sabía que la que le convenía era yo y como tu, lo quería para mí!"

"Entonces se hizo su amiga y derrotó a las demás competidoras?"

"Exacto, ser amigos da paso a la confianza y eso es vital. Rin tu puedes tener a ese galán rendido a tus pies si te lo propones, no solo eres preciosa también eres inteligente y adorable"

"Jejeje gracias pero…"

"Nada de peros!"

Rin dio un suspiro, las palabras de Izayoi eran como un soplo refrescante de confianza. Estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru a pesar de lo que había sucedido. Quería experimentar más con él, dormir al calor de su cuerpo, que la besara como en Okinawa.

Se atormentaba en las noches de imaginárselo con Kagura sin preocupaciones o remordimientos de haber jugado con sus sentimientos. En el fondo quería creer que no era un mujeriego y su interés por ella había sido genuino y lo de Kagura era solo un amargo error.

Tomando el consejo de Izayoi como un reto, decidió hacerle caso, todo con tal de tenerlo entre sus brazos amándola. Sonriendo y con una mirada decidida, le dijo a su aliada que seguiría sus consejos.

"Así se habla, ahora seguramente tratara de ganarse tu perdón tu no te niegues pero déjalo con ganas de un poco mas!"

"Eso lo puedo hacer!"

"Genial! Y no te preocupes, esta conversación será nuestro secreto!"

"Gracias por todo!"

"Un placer, ahora ve junto a él, no ha parado de ver para acá!"

Rin caminó hasta la terraza y lo encontró muy pensativo como recordando algo. En silencio, se acomodó en la silla junto a él y admiró los jardines que se extendían frente a ellos.

Sesshoumaru la miró y luego se acomodó junto a ella preguntándole si tenía planes para esa noche. Al escucharlo, Rin sintió un nudo en el estómago pero se mantuvo impávida controlando su felicidad.

"En la noche, para que quieres saber?"

"Se que es mucho pedir, pero quieres ir al cine?"

"Contigo?"

"Si!"

"Que dice tu novia?"

"Quien Kagura? No dirá nada, hoy es como mi día libre!"

Rin no pudo esconder su sorpresa al escucharlo, y sin poder controlarse empezó a reírse calladamente. Le parecía muy gracioso que tuviera 'días libres'. Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo mientras se burlaba de él, porque lucía todavía más hermosa de lo que era.

Cuando terminó de carcajearse y repetir las palabras día libre una y otra vez, le dijo con una mirada cálida que le encantaba el cine. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar su sorpresa y sus ojos se iluminaron, haciendo sonreír a Rin.

"Pero tengo que cambiarme primero!"

"No hay problema, te llevo y espero por ti para que veas que no te dejo sola!"

Rin tuvo la intención de acariciarle el rostro pero se contuvo, estar cerca de él la ponía inquieta, como si toda la piel le picara de adentro hacia fuera y tuviera que tocarlo para calmarse.

El cine fue una velada refrescante y muy relajada, cuando Sesshoumaru la llevó para que se cambiara, fue muy sincero en alabar el buen gusto con que había decorado el apartamento, diciéndole que tenía un lugar muy acogedor.

Al momento de llevarla de regreso a su apartamento, se había despedido con una sonrisa y un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, dándole las gracias por acompañarlo. Esa noche, Rin se desveló pensando en él, reviviendo cada palabra de aquella salida una y otra vez.

………………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Al entrar a su oficina, Rin pensó que era una equivocación o alguien le estaba jugando una broma. Sin embargo presa de la curiosidad, se acercó al gigantesco ramo de flores de todos los colores y formas imaginables y tímidamente tomó la tarjeta que traía. Al sacarla del diminuto sobre su pulso se aceleró y tuvo que leerla tres veces antes de asimilar quien se las había enviado.

'Los días libres son los mejores! S'

Rin apretó la tarjeta contra su pecho emocionada y después de dejar sus cosas y ponerse perfume, caminó hasta la oficina de Sesshoumaru para darle las gracias. No pudo hacerlo porque estaba reunido con un par de personas, por lo que dio media vuelta y regresó a su oficina, topándose de frente con su amado Sensei.

"Inutaisho-sama necesitaba algo?"

"No en realidad. Esas flores son hermosas, te puedo preguntar quien te las envía?"

"Ahem…fue su hijo. Ayer fuimos al cine, Sensei si le molesta que salga con él solo dígalo!"

Inutaisho la miró atragantado, cada día se sorprendía con la lealtad de aquella mujer y se apresuró a tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

"Es un buen muchacho que cometió un error. Me parece que está arrepentido sinceramente, pero si te trata mal de nuevo se las verá conmigo esta bien?"

Rin se aclaró la garganta sintiendo ardor en los ojos por las ganas de llorar. Aunque buscara por todo el mundo, encontraría alguien como su Sensei y eso la hacia sentir amada y protegida; como si su padre aun viviera.

"Gracias Sensei usted es tan bueno conmigo! Jamás podré pagarle tanta amabilidad y cariño!"

"No es necesario, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte. La verdad es que me gustaría ver más de esto, te lo mereces!"

Inutaisho señaló el ramo y ella se rió de medio lado, deseando lo mismo secretamente. Justo después que su padre salió, Sesshoumaru entró a la oficina.

"Me fuiste a buscar?"

"Si, gracias son preciosas!"

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo de reojo mientras recibía inmóvil un beso en su mejilla de agradecimiento. Había pasado una noche tan amena y aunque al principio se sintió algo nervioso, la actitud de Rin reflejaba sincera aceptación a su disculpa.

Cuando Rin se sentó para empezar a trabajar, Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo frente a ella. Levantando la vista, la fiera le preguntó si había algo que podía hacer por él.

"Si, estaba pensando…un compañero de la universidad me invitó a la exposición de arte de su esposa, quisiera que me acompañaras!"

"Otro día libre?"

"Algo así!"

"Gracias, pero es mejor que vayas con tu novia!"

Sesshoumaru resopló suavemente porque ya se esperaba la negativa, aunque no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Lo que Rin no sabía era que Kagura le había terminado días atrás. Siendo una mujer directa, le dijo que estaban en una relación sin rumbo, además se había dado cuenta que seguía enamorada de su ex, por lo que intentaría recuperarlo.

No quería decirle a Rin que no tenía novia porque deseaba ganársela como amiga, recuperar su confianza y una vez que tuviera eso, hacerle saber de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Pero yo quiero ir contigo!"

"Y si ella te llama? Apuesto que me dejaras plantada de nuevo, no gracias!"

"Eso no va suceder, por favor en verdad quiero ir contigo. Te lo dije ayer, deseo que seamos amigos y tu aceptaste darme la oportunidad"

Rin torció la boca resignada, no podía negarse después de haberle dicho que le daba la oportunidad. Eso era lo de menos, de verdad quería ir tenerlo toda la noche a su lado, disfrutando de su varonil perfume y sus profundos ojos.

Fingiendo no estar al borde del éxtasis, le dijo que sí iría. Luego le propuso que le diera la dirección para llegar por su cuenta, con una mueca arrogante, Sesshoumaru se negó rotundamente.

"Mas te vale que no me dejes plantada!"

"No lo haré, es el jueves a las 8 p.m. Pasaré por ti a las 7.45!"

"Es formal?"

"Si un cóctel!"

Fácilmente, Rin hubiera dado un grito cuando Sesshoumaru salió de su oficina pero solo zapateó bajo su escritorio y un segundo después llamó a Izayoi para contarle y como dos adolescentes gritaron de emoción.

"Y que dijo de la novia?"

"En concreto no me dijo nada, solo me aseguró que quería ir conmigo!"

"Que emoción, Rin quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?"

"Pues…si Izayoi-sama será un placer, adonde quiere ir?"

"Adonde tu quieras y por favor, llámame por mi nombre!"

"Bueno si no le molesta!"

"Para nada!"

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con su nueva amiga, Rin tuvo una mañana de constantes distracciones. Se perdía viendo el ramo e imaginándose el jueves en la noche con Sesshoumaru en una exposición de arte.

…………………………………

Jueves, 6.30 p.m.

Todos los vestidos que tenía para cóctel estaba sobre la cama, de pie en ropa interior, Rin trataba de decidir cual usar. Eran bonitos pero muy de oficina. Realmente no tenía nada sexy y provocador, digno para salir con un hombre como Sesshoumaru, que la hacia vibrar.

Resignada y furiosa por no haber ido a comprar algo nuevo, se sentó sobre los vestidos con ganas de llorar. En ese momento sonó el timbre, viendo su reloj supo que no podía ser Sesshoumaru, porque era muy temprano. Poniéndose una bata de seda, fue abrir la puerta.

"Si, quien es?"

"Es Izayoi traigo una sorpresa!"

Rin abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Izayoi, que traía una enorme caja y lucia rebosante de emoción.

"Una sorpresa?"

"Desde que el lunes he estado buscando el vestido perfecto, supuse que no ibas a tener tiempo de comprar nada!"

A Rin poco le faltó para romper en llanto, mientras Izayoi hablaba emocionada como una niña, había abierto la caja, dejando al descubierto un precioso vestido crema. Estaba hecho en una seda gruesa, con escote en V bordado con diminutos cristales que le daban un toque exquisito.

Por un instante Rin no se atrevió a tocar el vestido, era de las cosas más lindas y delicadas que había visto en su vida, sin contar que le hacía un nudo en la garganta el gesto de Izayoi. Feliz con la silenciosa pero inequívoca reacción de la fiera, la Sra. Youkai puso el vestido sobre la cama, luego sacó una carterita igualmente bella y le dijo que le usara.

"Esta me la compró hace años pero es igual al vestido. Puedes usar esas sandalias que compraste en Okinawa creo que te quedaran fabulosas!"

"Izayoi pero todo esto…muchas gracias!"

"Un placer, ahora anda vestirte quiero verte antes de que llegue!"

"Claro!"

Cuando Rin salió completamente lista Izayoi no pudo evitar su emoción, y como si se tratara de su propia hija, la abrazó diciéndole que lucía espectacular y Sesshoumaru caería rendido a sus pies.

"Ojalá!...Izayoi en serio muchas gracias!"

Izayoi se quedó con ella hasta las 7.30 para darle ánimos y que se olvidara de sus nervios. El abrazo que le dio al despedirse, reconfortó muchísimo a Rin, que al verse sola, fue a sentarse frente al televisor para distraerse. Aun tenía sus dudas sobre si Sesshoumaru la dejaría plantada o no y eso la ponía a sudar.

Cuando Sesshoumaru estacionó su automóvil frente al edificio de Rin, estaba tan nervioso que no vio salir a su madrastra. Frente al volante, dio un par de profundos respiros y observó su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor.

Pasándose los dedos por el cabello limpio, tragó saliva, no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan nervioso de salir con una mujer. Dando un último vistazo a su atuendo, se sintió mas tranquilo; su traje negro hecho a la medida, se abrazaba a su anatomía resaltando su porte y masculina presencia.

Mirándose en el pequeño espejo, habló consigo mismo en tono quedo y definitivo.

"Esta oportunidad no se repetirá así que no lo arruines!"

Sacudiendo su traje de una mota de pelusa invisible, Sesshoumaru bajó del auto y se encaminó hacia el piso 10, deseoso de ver a la fiera..

…………………………

A/N: Ya empecé el siguiente cap! Tambien estoy trabajando en el cap del Principe! Besos y abrazos, Z.


	5. Exhibicion de arte

Capítulo 5

Exhibición de arte…

…………………………………

Cuando Rin abrió la puerta, Sesshoumaru tuvo dos segundos de mutismo antes de decirle que lucía hermosa y entregarle un sencillo ramillete de margaritas, envueltas en un papel amarillo. Aunque no eran sus favoritas, aquel sencillo y delicado ramo la hizo derretirse un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Sesshoumaru estaba tan guapo, que le provocaba besarlo.

Una vez que puso las flores en agua, salieron del apartamento en silencio. Rin no recordaba sentir tantos nervios en una cita y mentalmente empezó a contar despacio para tranquilizarse. Se sintió cautivada cuando, como todo un caballero, Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta del automóvil y la ayudó a subir. Los primeros metros del trayecto, Rin se concentró en todo fuera del automóvil. Estando ahí, de pronto sintió como si una ola de arrepentimiento la revolcara por salir con un hombre que tenía novia. Notando su incomodidad, Sesshoumaru le preguntó se estaba bien, en un tono tan sereno que Rin no pudo mentirle.

"Es que me preocupa tu novia, no quiero causarte problemas o causármelos!"

"Kagura está fuera de Tokio y yo puedo salir con mis amigas!"

"Kagura suena a nombre de modelo…exactamente cuantas amigas tienes?"

Sesshoumaru no se inmutó por el tono ácido de Rin, al contrario, se alegró porque eso dejaba ver que de alguna forma él no le era indiferente como ella se empeñaba en hacerle creer. Hablando de forma pausada y sin mirarla, le dijo que efectivamente Kagura había sido modelo unos años atrás.

"Sobre mis amigas, solo tengo una que realmente me interesa. Es inteligente, elegante, no le da miedo decirme lo que piensa o tirarme objetos a la cabeza y es realmente hermosa, lo que más me gusta es su sonrisa…cuando me la merezco!"

Rin se pasó la mano por el cuello tratando de que la cara no se le pusiera exageradamente roja o su corazón no latiera tan acelerado. Parpadeando un instante y torciendo la boca para no sonreír demasiado, miró a Sesshoumaru con una expresión de felicidad y picardía irresistible.

"Me debes una taza!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar soltar una risa y sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza. Haciendo una nota mental de ir mañana mismo a comprarle una taza.

"La exposición a donde vamos, la artista es amiga tuya o solo él?"

"Ambos, fuimos compañeros de universidad!"

"Ahh!"

"Rin donde estudiaste?"

"Aquí en Japón, tenía una beca!"

Notando que estaba más relajada, Sesshoumaru se atrevió a preguntarle detalles de su vida, incluido como había conocido a su padre.

"Fue por un amigo suyo al que le hice un trabajo de varios meses con unos contratos y unas demandas. Hoito-sama me recomendó con tu padre que buscaba un abogado para la empresa. Justo después de entrevistarme me ofreció el trabajo, fue muy emocionante!"

"Hasta que llegué yo a torcerte los ojos!"

"Si, quiero decir no…oye tu fuiste hostil desde el primer día que nos presentaron, claro como estabas pensando lo peor de mi. Sabes que? Todavía no logró entender que era lo que te molestaba tanto, yo ni me metía contigo…es más, nunca debí hacerlo!"

Las últimas palabras se escurrieron fuera de la boca de Rin y sin quererlo sintió un nudo en la garganta y desvió la mirada. En un segundo, el recuerdo del encuentro entre Sesshoumaru y Kagura le dio ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, para no hacer una escena. Frente al volante, Sesshoumaru revivió sus días en Okinawa y estiró la mano para estrechar la de ella con ternura, diciéndole que lo lamentaba. Calmada y emocionada por aquel tierno y sincero gesto, Rin se volvió con una sonrisa, diciéndole que no era necesario pedirle más disculpas y que olvidaran eso.

"Yo acepté tus disculpas y tu amistad"

"Pero lo que hice fue horrible…"

"Olvídalo sí? Ya quiero ver la exposición de tu amiga!"

La actitud despreocupada de Rin le dibujó una sonrisa y más que nunca deseaba recuperarla, cada día que pasaba comprendía mejor porque su padre se refería a ella como a un tesoro. A partir de ese momento, el trayecto pasó volando y en menos de lo esperado estaban en la exposición. Para sorpresa de Rin, no era una exposición de pinturas sino más bien de joyas. En cuanto entraron, Rin le dio las gracias a Izayoi por el vestido porque el evento era de lujo. Tampoco pudo evitar alegrarse de que Kagura estuviera fuera de la ciudad, dándole la oportunidad de tener a Sesshoumaru con ella. Respirando de forma imperceptible, recordó los consejos de Izayoi y el deseo de tener a su 'amigo' entre sus brazos.

Junto a ella, Sesshoumaru sentía una mezcla de felicidad y culpa, quizás era mas sencillo conquistarla si le decía que ya no tenía novia, pero comprendía que Rin podría tomar eso de la manera equivocada y creer que era solo para agregarla a su lista de conquistas. Seguiría con su plan de amigos ganándosela poco a poco. Complacido por las miradas de admiración que recibían de los demás invitados, Sesshoumaru apoyó su mano en la espalda de Rin para avanzar entre la gente. Ella no exteriorizó su turbación por sentir aquella mano pesada pero tibia y cerró los ojos un instante. Una vez que vio a sus amigos entre la multitud, Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle que la pareja que se acercaba era la artista y su esposo.

"Te van a caer bien, ella se llama Hitomi y el Robert!"

Rin cerró los ojos y no se atrevió a mirarlo porque sentía las mejillas calientes. Lo que hizo fue concentrarse en la pareja que venía hacia ellos con una sonrisa. La simpatía que los dos derrochaban, inmediatamente relajó a la fiera y la hizo sentir muchas ganas de conocerlos.

"Hola Sesshoumaru, que bueno que vinieron. Mucho gusto yo soy Hitomi y este es mi esposo Robert!"

"Encantada , Rin Asakura. Felicidades por la exposición!"

"Gracias, te gustan las joyas?"

"Muchísimo, es mi otra adicción después de los zapatos!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó un instante hipnotizado viéndola mientras se perdía en la conversación con Hitomi, como si fueran viejas amigas. Sin alzar a verlos, las dos se alejaron mientras Hitomi le explicaba como se había hecho diseñadora de joyas, gracias a una lesión en una pierna, que la había postrado en una cama por meses. Una vez solos, Robert miró a Sesshoumaru con una expresión que hablaba por si sola. Ante la expresión de su amigo, se carcajeó entre dientes alzándose de hombros.

"Que?"

"Es todo un espectáculo, donde la conociste?"

"Es la asistente del viejo!"

"Ahh, ella es la mujer de que me hablaste! A la que le jugaste sucio?"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, justo ahora en el camino se le salió decirme que se arrepentía de haberse enredado conmigo!"

"Pues no es para menos, como lograste que viniera hoy?"

"Prácticamente le tuve que rogar!"

Robert soltó una carcajada y le dijo que era refrescante ver como finalmente había encontrado una mujer que para variar, lo hiciera sudar y no cayera rendida ante sus encantos, poder o dinero. Rascándose la barbilla distraído, Sesshoumaru estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo y le dijo que eso justamente era lo que encontraba tan estimulante.

"Además es una belleza…como la llamaste el otro día? Ahh si la fiera!"

"Si es, pero también es tierna!"

Robert esbozó una risita como si se percatara de algo, era fácil ver que Sesshoumaru estaba más que cautivado con aquella mujer. Sabía que su amigo buscaba algo de estabilidad en su vida y parecía que la mujer elegida para eso era Rin.

"Y que pasa con Kagura?"

"Ya terminamos, pero Rin no puede enterarse esta bien?"

"Lo que tu digas! Irás al cumpleaños de Gigi?"

"Claro, no me lo perdería por nada!"

"Puedes decirle que te acompañe, apuesto que a Hitomi no le importara, miran como siguen conversando!"

Sesshoumaru vio en dirección hacia donde Robert señalaba y le alegró ver que Rin se estaba divirtiendo. Según su padre, ella no salía mucho y tampoco tenía muchas amistades, por lo que estaba feliz de presentarle gente con la que evidentemente se llevaba bien. Sin darse cuenta se imaginó en la fiesta de Gigi con Rin y deseó que fuera una realidad. Gigi era la hija de Robert y Hitomi, una adorable niña de 6 años que amaba a su tío Sesshoumaru.

…………………………………

Rin estaba encantada conversando con Hitomi, escuchando atenta la descripción de cada pieza, que a Rin le parecía cada una mas bella que la otra, hasta llegar a un juego de collar y pendientes ámbar, que dejó a la fiera embelezada.

"Este me encanta, es tan sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo, además el color se parece a los ojos de…ahem. Es precioso"

Hitomi se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa porque adivinaba lo que Rin iba a decir, el color de las piedras era exactamente el mismo tono que los ojos de Sesshoumaru. Aclarándose la garganta para disimular, Rin alabó una vez mas su habilidad y gusto para crear joyas tan hermosas.

"Gracias Rin, todas las joyas están a la venta, quieres que te lo reserve?"

"Es que no traje dinero…!"

"Ah por eso no te preocupes me pagas después, podemos ir a almorzar la próxima semana, te lo reservo?"

Rin se vio en los ojos amigables de Hitomi y con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza. Era en verdad una belleza de joya que le recordaba a Sesshoumaru y sus hermosos ojos. Una vez que Hitomi puso una diminuta etiqueta roja en la tarjeta de la exhibición, se atrevió a preguntarle a Rin como había conocido a su amigo.

"Trabajamos juntos, soy la asistente de Inutashio-sama!"

"Ah entonces no eres modelo o algo parecido..."

Hitomi no pudo disimular su asombro y Rin torció la boca nerviosa. Luego calmadamente le preguntó si le incomodaba que no fuera modelo, mientras hablaba sentía un escalofrío correr por su espalda, sensación que se tradujo en su mirada.

"Disculpa, al contrario, me parece fabuloso que no seas modelo. Te digo algo? Eres la primera de sus amigas que me cae realmente bien!"

"Jejeje me alegro, tu también me caes bien!"

"Que bueno que te trajo, es que siempre sale con mujeres que se le guindan del cuello como quinceañeras, es muy molesto"

"Pero nosotros somos solo amigos…"

Hitomi no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y ofrecerle algo de comer. Un poco confundida por el silencio femenino, Rin la siguió imaginándose como sería ser la novia de Sesshoumaru y suspiró profunda pero calladamente. Mientras tomaban un par de bocadillos, Hitomi vio a Robert entre la gente haciéndole señas. Disculpándose con Rin para averiguar lo que su esposo quería le dijo que volvería en un momento. Rin estaba a punto de ir en busca de Sesshoumaru, cuando sintió una mano tibia en su espalda que al instante reconoció. Muy pegado a ella y hablándole al oído, le preguntó si estaba disfrutando de la exposición, con sus grandes ojos brillando de emoción, la fiera balbuceó una respuesta afirmativa, admitiendo que le encantaban las joyas.

"Me alegro mucho, Hitomi es muy talentosa…ya te había dicho que estás preciosa?"

"Si gracias!"

Comiéndosela con los ojos un instante, Sesshoumaru le preguntó como le habían caído sus amigos. Sinceramente, Rin le dijo que muy bien y le contó lo que Hitomi le había dicho de sus anteriores 'amigas'. Al escucharla, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y mover ligeramente los dedos sobre la piel de su espalda. Quería abrazarla, estrecharla fuerte y darle un beso, pero se contuvo y le preguntó si había visto alguna joya que le gustara. Sin sospechar que lo estaba haciendo para comprársela, Rin inocentemente le dijo que ya había separado un juego y se lo pagaría a Hitomi la próxima semana, cuando fueran a almorzar. Realmente asombrado, Sesshoumaru le dijo que se alegraba que hubiera encontrado algo que le gustara lo suficiente como para comprarlo.

"Realmente me gusta mucho!"

"Rin quería preguntarte algo, te gustaría ir conmigo a una fiesta el sábado por la tarde?"

Por un momento la expresión de Rin se iluminó, pero con la misma rapidez se opacó y le dijo que iba estar ocupada. Dándose cuenta que le estaba mintiendo, Sesshoumaru la taladró con la mirada y le dijo que era una fiesta muy importante y quería ir con ella más que con cualquier persona.

"De quien es la fiesta?"

"Gigi, es de la hija de Robert y Hitomi, cumple 7 años y yo soy su padrino. Por favor di que sí, no puedes posponer lo que tienes que hacer?"

"emm…bueno si tanto significa para ti podría dejarlo para otro día!"

Sesshoumaru esbozó una sonrisa que a Rin la hizo sentir escalofríos. Desviando la mirada un instante, se preguntó mentalmente cuanto mas podría resistir la atracción que sentía, sin cometer una indiscreción con un hombre comprometido.

(Podría llevar a su novia a la fiesta de su ahijada pero me lo pidió a mí, haré bien en emocionarme? Huele tan rico y está tan atento y galante…)

Rin dejó sus pensamientos cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que Hitomi y Robert los llamaban. En cuanto se reunieron, Hitomi la invitó formalmente a la fiesta de su hija. Con una gran sonrisa, la fiera le dijo que se sentía honrada por la invitación. El resto de la noche Sesshoumaru no se apartó de Rin haciéndola sentir en una nube. Cuando casi finalizaba la velada, le dijo que iría al baño y luego buscarían a Hitomi y Robert para despedirse.

"Aquí te espero!"

Sesshoumaru fue al baño en menos de cinco minutos y luego fue en busca de Hitomi, que en cuanto lo vió, le sonrió mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel con una cifra. Abriéndolo rápidamente, grabó el numero en su mente y besó a su amiga en la mejilla.

"Gracias!"

"El placer es mío, ella me gusta!"

"A mí también, estás segura que ese fue el que más le gustó?"

"Segurísima!"

Rápidamente y para no levantar sospechas, Sesshoumaru fue a reunirse con Rin y para su sorpresa, la encontró conversando con un hombre que no disimulaba su interés en ella, haciéndolo rabiar. Mientras esperaba, el sujeto se había acercado amistosamente a hablar con Rin que estaba tan de buen humor por la velada que había tenido, que le siguió la corriente. Al llegar junto a ella, sin más la sujetó por la cintura en actitud posesiva, saludando entre dientes al usurpador y le preguntó si estaba lista para irse.

Completamente alterada por la actitud de Sesshoumaru, Rin le presentó a su 'amigo'. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshoumaru le estrujó la mano con tal fuerza, que el hombre hizo una mueca imperceptible de dolor. Entendiendo inmediatamente la indirecta, el hombre se despidió de Rin, que no estaba muy segura de interpretar correctamente la actitud de Sesshoumaru.

Después de despedirse de Hitomi y Robert, caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada del lugar. Mientras esperaban por el automóvil, Rin se atrevió a preguntarle si estaba enojado con ella. Sesshoumaru tenía ganas de gritar mil maldiciones, en solo cinco minutos, Rin ya tenía un imbécil babeando a sus pies. Era claro que si se descuidaba, habría mas de un hombre dispuesto a cuidarla y amarla, lo que era simplemente impensable; porque deseaba a la fiera para él.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Dime?"

"Estas molesto conmigo?"

Al notar el tono preocupado y hasta un poco infantil en la voz de Rin, Sesshoumaru se volvió con la expresión suavizada y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Viéndolo a los ojos fijamente, ella le pidió que no le mintiera porque podía ver cada músculo de su quijada, por la forma que apretaba la mandíbula y eso siempre lo hacia cuando estaba molesto o enojado por algo. Asombrado, Sesshoumaru se relajó y sonrió a medias.

"No estoy enojado contigo, menos cuando me hablas con ese tono!"

Sonrojada, Rin torció la boca y desvió los ojos un instante para luego, con una mirada desconcertada preguntarle cual era el supuesto tono por el que no podía enojarse. Olvidando al fugaz contrincante, la tomó de la mano con suavidad y se la besó, diciéndole que su voz era una caricia cuando estaba relajada. Sintiendo las rodillas débiles, Rin parpadeó y con una expresión que disfrazaba su agitación, le dijo que se estaba pareciendo a su padre con tanta amabilidad.

"Gracias señorita Asakura!"

"De nada, Sesshoumaru…pasé una velada muy agradable!"

"Igual yo, aunque no puedo dejarte sola ni un instante, quien era ese sujeto?"

Rin soltó una risita silenciosa y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho. Era tan claro que Sesshoumaru sentía celos que le provocaba lanzarle los brazos al cuello y plantarle un beso. Guardando su compostura, le dijo que era solo un invitado simpático que se había acercado a hablarle. Justo ahí, llegó el automóvil y luego de darle una propina al valet, Sesshoumaru la ayudó a montarse al carro, murmurando algo sobre aquel sujeto, que ella no comprendió. Una vez frente a la puerta del apartamento de Rin, Sesshoumaru fue todo un caballero y le dio un beso en la mejilla, deseándole buenas noches.

"Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana en la oficina!"

"Me ayudas mañana a comprar un regalo para tu ahijada!"

"Iremos juntos a la hora del almuerzo!"

"Que duermas mucho!"

Rin se escurrió detrás de su puerta sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y se fue a dormir con la cabeza en las nubes y recordando cada detalle de la noche.

…………………………………………

Al día siguiente…

Rin había pasado parte de la mañana completamente distraída pensando en Sesshoumaru. La primera llamada de la mañana había sido de Izayoi, pidiéndole detalles de la salida con su hijastro. En una nube, la fiera le contó cada detalle especial y emocionante de la noche, mientras Izayoi suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono emocionada. Mientras conversaban, Sesshoumaru recibió en su oficina al mensajero de Hitomi que llevaba el collar para Rin. Deseosa de ayudar, Hitomi le mandó el collar en un lujoso empaque de regalo, con una nota que le daba ánimos y le pedía conservar a Rin.

"Buena suerte y no la pierdas amigo, cariños Hitomi!"

Al leer la nota Sesshoumaru sonrió complacido y le entregó el sobre con el cheque al mensajero, más una jugosa propina. Una vez solo en su oficina, pensó en la mejor forma de darle su regalo a Rin. Ya estaba de bueno humor porque irían a almorzar y luego de compras para el cumpleaños de Gigi y la idea de cenar con ella y darle su collar, lo hizo sentir cosquillas en el vientre. Las horas hasta el almuerzo pasaron veloces y cuando Sesshoumaru fue a buscarla a la oficina la encontró en el baño lavándose las manos. Desde adentro, ella le dijo que saldría en un minuto. Una vez en el carro, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si deseaba comer primero y luego buscar el regalo.

"Si tengo algo de hambre!"

Durante el almuerzo, Sesshoumaru no pudo disimular su enamoramiento comiéndosela con los ojos mientras Rin hablaba de su vida. Deteniéndose un segundo, al darse cuenta que los ojos ámbar se perdían en el escote de su blusa, Rin lo sujetó por la barbilla recordándole que sus ojos estaban más arriba.

"Mis ojos están aquí arriba!"

"Me encanta tu blusa"

Rin levantó una ceja y lo miró con los ojos chispeantes, retirando su mano suavemente le preguntó si la estaba escuchando o simplemente estaba hablando sola.

"Como es que una sola mujer es tan bella y sensual? Me encanta como se mueven tus labios al hablar"

Sin argumentos para responder, Rin lo escudriñó con la mirada un instante y sin percatarse que lo hacía, se humedeció los labios antes de sonreír completamente sonrojada. Como podía resistirse ante semejantes palabras, no sabía, lo que le provocaba era pasar sus dedos por aquel rostro sereno y besarlo con los ojos cerrados, olvidándose de todo. Un segundo después, Rin no supo como seguir hablando, porque la cabeza le daba vueltas con preguntas de porque le decía esas cosas o se comportaba como si no tuviera una novia y la quisiera a ella.Tocándole la mano, Sesshoumaru le pidió que siguiera hablando. Saliendo de su remolino mental, le siguió contando detalles de su vida. Una vez que comieron postre entre miradas silenciosas, Sesshoumaru le dijo que la juguetería preferida de Gigi estaba muy cerca. Rin estaba fascinada de ver aquella faceta tan paternal de él, y estaba totalmente consciente que solo servía para sentirse mas atraída a él.

"Que quieres hacer después de comprar el regalo de Gigi?"

"Regresar a la oficina por supuesto, Inutashio-sama podría necesitarme!"

"Yo te necesito más, estoy seguro que podré convencer al viejo de prescindir de su tesoro un viernes en la tarde!"

"Pero pensará que estoy holgazaneando y no le digas viejo!"

Riéndose para sus adentros, Sesshoumaru la miró un instante antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a su padre. Una vez que su progenitor contestó, le explicó como si fuera un negocio millonario, la importancia de tener a Rin para él solo toda la tarde. A su lado, Rin lo escuchaba casi sin respirar, hasta que le pasó el celular para que hablara con su jefe.

"Inutashio-sama?"

"Hola Rin, la estas pasando bien? Te trata como te mereces?"

"Ajá…señor si usted quiere…"

"No te preocupes, puedes disfrutar el resto del día con él, ahora sí parece hijo mío, cuídate pequeña!"

"G-gracias señor!"

Rin se quedó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja un instante, gentilmente, Sesshoumaru se lo quitó de los dedos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le volvió a preguntar que deseaba hacer después de comprar el regalo de Gigi.

"No sé, pero si tengo que quedarme contigo toda la tarde que sea algo divertido!"

"Eres muy cruel, toda una fiera!"

Rin escondió la risa apretando los labios y caminando delante de él hacia la juguetería. Una vez ahí, Sesshoumaru le dijo que Gigi era fanática de los estuches para hacer collares y las muñecas. No pudiendo decidirse entre toda la variedad de la tienda, Rin se puso a revisar los estantes deseosa de escoger lo mejor. Dejando una distancia entre ambos, Sesshoumaru se distrajo mirando carritos de control remoto, sin notar que una antigua conquista lo miraba como leona en celo. Sin perder tiempo, Yumi lo emboscó pegándosele como una espora. Al verla, Sesshoumaru se puso lívido y le pidió que se comportara, porque la mujer lo rodeaba por el cuello, mientras buscaba sus labios para besarlo.

"Que haces Yumi? Estoy aquí con alguien!"

"Pues déjala y vamos a divertirnos un rato, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Me contaron que estás libre como el viento, que tal si revivimos nuestros días de pasión? Todavía no he encontrado a nadie tan bueno como tu en la cama!"

"Basta ya! No quiero revivir nada contigo, estás casada!"

"Y eso qué?"

Desesperado, de pensar que en cualquier momento Rin podría aparecer y verlo en aquella embarazosa posición, Sesshoumaru trató una vez mas de sacarse a Yumi de encima, pero la mujer parecía adherida con goma. A solo dos pasillos de distancia, Rin finalmente tomaba la decisión de comprar dos regalos para la pequeña, con ambas cajas en la mano, se dispuso a buscar a Sesshoumaru. Al dar la vuelta al pasillo de los carritos, se topó con la imagen de Sesshoumaru forcejeando con Yumi, pidiéndole que se apartara. Por un segundo, sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba de golpe, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de la tienda, pero en cambio escuchó una vocecita que le imploraba quedarse y pelear por Sesshoumaru.

"Ahem…Sesshoumaru ya escogí los regalos, nos vamos?"

La voz de Rin era tan melodiosa que escondía a la perfección los celos que la estaban carcomiendo. Al escucharla, Sesshoumaru sintió tanta felicidad que con un solo movimiento, finalmente se sacó a Yumi de encima. Yumi por su parte, se irguió para verla de arriba abajo y respingó con desdén.

"Y tu quien eres que vienes a interrumpir?"

"Ha! Quien yo sea no es de tu incumbencia. Sesshoumaru vamos, de repente huele muy mal en esta tienda!"

Apretando los dientes, para no estallar en carcajadas, Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada rápida a Yumi y en cuanto estuvo junto a Rin, tomó los paquetes y una vez en la caja pagó por ambos. Luego, tomándola de la mano, salieron de la tienda dejando a Yumi con un amargo sabor de boca. Rin sentía el corazón en la garganta y quería echar a correr, era claro que con Sesshoumaru siempre estaría expuesta a escenas como esa y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Consciente de que Yumi los miraba mientras se alejaban, esperó a estar en un piso más arriba para soltar su rabia. Deteniéndose de golpe, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sesshoumaru mientras le hablaba furiosa.

"Quien rayos era esa? Para que pregunto, debe ser una de tus conquista, una 'vieja amiga' Eres un mujeriego, quiero que me lleves ya a la oficina"

"Espera un segundo Rin, yo no hice nada, solo estaba viendo los carritos cuando ella se apareció de la nada y se me tiró encima. Tu viste que yo quería apartarme de ella…por cierto gracias por rescatarme y no dejarme solo!"

"Como sea! Llévame ya a la oficina. Realmente soy un tonta!"

"Rin te lo suplico, en serio no me viste tratando de separarme de ella!"

Mirándolo de reojo y respirando hondo, Rin hizo una trompa y entre dientes admitió que eso parecía, pero prefería no creer en mujeriegos; pidiéndole de nuevo que la llevara de regreso a la oficina. Aprovechando que aún la tenía de la mano, Sesshoumaru estrechó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó de la barbilla con suavidad para obligarla a que lo viera. Torciendo los ojos hacia arriba, Rin escondió su emoción con una mueca de indiferencia.

"Te pido por favor que te olvides de esa mujer, la estamos pasando muy bien o no? …por cierto, te ves muy linda celosa!"

"Que dijiste, celosa yo? Simplemente no quería sentirme humillada de nuevo, por lo menos Kagura es tu novia, pero esa parecía una loca suelta…"

Al escucharla, Sesshoumaru le acarició la mejilla y viéndola fijamente le dio las gracias nuevamente por 'rescatarlo'. Resoplando como si no le importara nada tener a Sesshoumaru tan cerca y acariciándole el rostro, Rin trató de soltarse la mano sin éxito, cuando él le pidió que se calmara, ella dio un respiro y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno te creo, ella te atacó, pero suéltame!"

Ignorando aquel pedido por completo, Sesshoumaru masajeó la mano entre sus dedos con suavidad y le preguntó que quería hacer. Sin deseos de soltarse, Rin resopló y le dijo que se le antojaba un helado.

"Tus deseos son órdenes. Por cierto, me encantaría que este día fuera perfecto y aceptes cenar conmigo hoy!"

"Ni loca, que vaya tu novia!"

"No te dije? Ayer me dejó un mensaje avisándome que alargará su viaje un par de semanas!"

Rin no se atrevió a verlo a la cara por temor a que viera la felicidad reflejada en su rostro, apretó los labios para contener sus emociones y fingiendo indiferencia siguió caminando, sintiéndose en un nube. Pasaron el resto del día viendo tiendas y conversando. Cuando se hizo más tarde, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la oficina para que recogiera sus cosas y así pudiera irse a cambiar.

"Vamos a cenar juntos verdad?"

"Mmm…pues…"

"Por favor di que si, es que te tengo una sorpresa!"

A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos en el acto, emocionada de pensar que le tuviera una sorpresa y con una sonrisa le dijo que aceptaba cenar con él. Como estaban en el estacionamiento, Sesshoumaru le quitó las llaves del carro y le abrió la puerta, diciéndole que pasaría por ella a eso de las 8 p.m. y que la llevaría a un sitio informal porque quería ponerse jeans. Todo el trayecto a su casa, Rin se sintió como en las nubes y en cuanto piso su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Izayoi para contarle. La señora Youkai, gritó de alegría al otro lado del teléfono y le aconsejó olvidarse completamente de la dichosa novia.

"Pero Izayoi…"

"Ay Rin escúchame bien, tienes que aprovechar este tiempo para que se olvide de la tipa esa!"

"Tengo muchas ganas de besarlo…"

"Jajaja me imagino. Mi consejo, si la oportunidad se presenta no la desperdicies!"

Rin se mordió el labio pensativa y le dijo que recordaría sus palabras. Después desearle buena suerte, Izayoi se despidió para que pudiera arreglarse en calma.

…………………………………

1 hora después…

Rin abrió la puerta luciendo radiante, llevaba un jeans a la cadera, zapatos de tacón alto, una blusa escotada verde y una chaqueta de corduroy que se ceñía a sus curvas sugestivamente. Completaba el atuendo un maquillaje sutil y su cabello suelto en suaves ondas. Sesshoumaru estaba en el pasillo con una discreta sonrisa y vestido como un modelo de revista, jeans, camisa de manga larga y una chaqueta de cuero enmarcando sus anchos hombros.

"Hola!"

"Hola, lista?"

"Si!"

Mientras iban en el ascensor, ella le mencionó que había tratado de comunicarse con Hitomi pero no la encontró. Escondiendo una sonrisa, la tranquilizó recordándole que mañana iban a verla.

"Tienes razón, es que tengo que pagarle el collar!"

En el camino al restaurante, Rin se distrajo viendo por la ventada concentrada en los consejos de Izayoi. Debatiéndose en lo que consideraba moralmente correcto y sus sentimientos por Sesshoumaru. No podía olvidar los días en Okinawa y la sensación de los labios masculinos sobre su boca. Notando que estaba en otro mundo, Sesshoumaru la tocó suavemente en la mano. Cuando se volvió para verlo, le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

"Estas muy callada, todo bien?"

"Aja, adonde me llevas?"

"Es restaurante italiano muy acogedor, me dijeron que te gusta mucho la pasta!"

Rin sonrió sintiendo las mejillas calientes, el único que podía haberle dicho que le gustaba la pasta era Inutashio y eso demostraba lo mucho que Sesshoumaru se estaba esforzando por congraciarse con ella. Una vez que llegaron al restaurante, Rin se sintió mas animada que nunca a olvidarse de Kagura; el lugar era simplemente la esencia del romanticismo.

"Que lindo lugar me encanta, es realmente acogedor!"

"Me alegro!"

La cena fue deliciosa y complementada por conversación estimulante y muchas miradas sugestivas, que avivaban las ganas de besarlo más que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando trajeron el postre, Rin notó que Sesshoumaru parecía ponerse algo incómodo y recordó lo que le había dicho de tener una sorpresa para ella. Concentrándose en él, Rin le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza afirmativamente, de repente estaba nervioso y con las manos sudorosas pensando como seria la mejor forma de darle su collar.

"Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento, tengo una sorpresa!"

"Me encantan las sorpresas!"

Sesshoumaru sintió cosquillas en el estomago al escucharla y aferró el paquete que llevaba en su bolsillo, emocionado. Al ver que ella estaba inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, sacó el paquete de su bolsillo lo puso frente a Rin con mucho cuidado y luego movió su silla para estar junto a ella en el momento que lo abriera.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos!"

En el instante que abrió los ojos, Rin notó la caja frente a ella y miró a Sesshoumaru a la expectativa y con una gran sonrisa. Sin poder ocultar su emoción, quitó el moño y prácticamente hizo pedazos el papel. Al ver lo que la caja contenía, se quedó muda y se volvió a verlo con una expresión desconcertada.

"Sesshoumaru…esto es, me encanta…muchas gracias!"

"Todo un placer!"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rin lo sujetó por la mejilla y le dio un besó tan cerca de la boca que Sesshoumaru pudo saborear el brillo de labios que ella llevaba. No era un beso realmente, pero fue tan excitante que Sesshoumaru sintió como se le aceleraban los latidos. Sonriendo como si nada, Rin le pidió que le pusiera el collar con una voz tan sedosa que Sesshoumaru apretó ligeramente los dientes para controlarse. Cuando terminó, ella ya se había puesto los aretes. Aprovechando que estaban tan cerca, se perdió en la mirada ámbar frente a ella, dejando que sus ojos lo escudriñaran intensamente.

"Que pasa Rin?"

"Nada, solo que me encanta estar contigo!"

Sesshoumaru por primera vez desde que la conocía, le pareció estar viendo a la verdadera Rin y eso le dio escalofríos porque mas que antes la encontraba irresistible. Aquellos ojos tan verdes y brillantes que le parecía demasiado sacrificio no tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla y hacerle el amor hasta que el sol saliera. Una vez que terminaron con el postre, caminaron un rato por las calles iluminadas antes de que Sesshoumaru la llevara al apartamento. Tocando su collar nuevo, Rin no hacia otra cosa más que pensar en el momento de despedirse.

(Tengo tantas ganas de besarlo que me duele la panza, y si le hago caso a Izayoi y me olvido de la susodicha novia y le planto un beso…pero si me rechaza, no creo ósea me regaló este collar y se me queda viendo con esos ojitos tan lindos…que rayos se supone que tengo que hacer?)

Rin estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta lo ensimismado que iba Sesshoumaru manejando, pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella. No podía apartar la sensación de aquel semi beso y lo que más quería era quedarse con ella hasta el día siguiente. Dejándose llevar por sus deseos, se imaginó el fin de semana perfecto. Despertar en la mañana junto a Rin, hacerle el amor bañarse juntos y luego ir a la fiesta de Gigi, suspirando calladamente evocó los días en Okinawa y por enésima vez maldijo el momento que se había encontrado con Kagura.

(Creo que Robert tiene razón, tengo que decirle que Kagura y yo terminamos, no creo que pueda soportar esto por más tiempo…)

Mas rápido de lo anticipado, Sesshoumaru se encontró frente al edificio de Rin y con el corazón en la boca la ayudó a bajar del carro y juntos entraron al edificio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, esperando el momento de despedirse. Una vez frente a la puerta y con las llaves en mano, Rin volvió a darle las gracias por el collar. Viéndola a los ojos embelezado, Sesshoumaru le recordó que mañana tenían la fiesta de Gigi a las 2 p.m.

"A que hora pasas por mí?"

"1 p.m. la fiesta será en la casa de la madre de Robert!"

"Ahh…bueno muchas gracias por todo, pasé un día estupendo!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil mientras ella se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Una vez que le dio el beso, Rin se separó apenas de él y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, con una mano le acarició el pecho suavemente y con la otra le delineó los labios con el dedo índice deseándole que durmiera mucho.

"Hasta mañana, que duermas mucho!"

"H-hasta mañana…"

Sonriendo coquetamente, Rin le empujó la quijada suavemente para que cerrara la boca y luego desapareció detrás de la puerta. Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie en el corredor con los latidos golpeando su pecho como un tambor enloquecido. Quería más de esa Rin seductora y desinhibida y solo podia salivar imaginando lo que era ella en la intimidad. Dentro del apartamento, Rin tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción, había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo y se sentía orgullosa de no haberlo hecho, considerando que su reciente actuación dejaba a Sesshoumaru ansioso por más.

……………………………………


	6. Al descubierto

El hss se lo dedico a la Dra. D que tanto lo disfruta, además estos dos se lo merecen!

…………………………………..

Capítulo 6

Al descubierto…

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru pasó por ella para ir a la fiesta en punto a la 1, cuando se saludaron la estrechó contra él dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que la hizo sentir en las nubes. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Rin pudo ver una faceta tierna y encantadora de Sesshoumaru con su ahijada. La familia de Robert era encantadora y se sintió como en casa. Cuando tuvo tiempo de conversar con Hitomi le contó como había recibido su collar.

"El restaurante es una belleza, súper acogedor y me pareció que estaba nervioso por darme el collar, puedes creerlo, él nervioso por algo?"

"Se pone nervioso solo cuando es algo o alguien muy importante para él"

Rin sonrió emocionada y soltó una risita cuando Hitomi le dijo que hacían una pareja hermosa. Luego le pidió ayuda para acomodar para rellenar la piñata. De lejos, Sesshoumaru las vio conversar sintiéndose feliz que se llevara tan bien con ellos. Junto a él, Robert le dijo que cerrara la boca porque se le estaba cayendo la baba.

"Te tiene como loco, parece que no respiraras!"

"Silencio!"

"Sabes que? Pienso que no deberías esconderle la verdad sobre tu noviazgo, si se entera te va armar un alboroto!"

"Tu crees?"

"Claro, todas las mujeres están locas y a ella la llamas la fiera, a ti si que te gusta meterte en problemas!"

"Algo parecido!"

Sesshoumaru resopló tratando de armar la explicación en su mente de porque no le había dicho que era un hombre soltero desde hacia días. Era mejor seguir el consejo de Robert y cuando estuvieran solos se lo diría. Por el momento era hora de cantar cumpleaños y cuando Rin buscó su compañía, la tomó de la mano y la abrazó por detrás como lo más natural del mundo, haciéndola recordar la tarde que habían pasado en Okinawa. Una vez que Gigi sopló las velitas, Sesshoumaru le pidió que lo acompañara a sentarse para hablar, cuando le preguntó si la estaba pasando bien, Rin fue sincera y le dijo que sus amigos eran muy agradables. En ese momento, Sesshoumaru vio la oportunidad de confesarse, pero en eso llegó la niña.

"Padrino tienes que venir, vamos a romper la piñata!"

Ambos se levantaron y antes de alejarse le guiño un ojo en una actitud tan sexy que Rin sintió cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Sin apurarse, caminó hasta donde estaban todos los pequeños listos para golpear la piñata. Ahí estaba él en primera fila, arrodillado junto a su ahijada, susurrándole quien sabe que palabras porque la pequeña se reía con un brillo en la mirada que la iluminaba. Cuando Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que lo veía, le dedico una sonrisa y Rin se mordió el labio sonrojada. Una vez que los caramelos rodaron por el piso, Rin buscó un refresco y se sentó a verlos. Realmente quería ser parte de eso pero saber que tenía una novia arruinaba todo y en ese momento tomó una decisión, pero decidió disfrutar aquella tarde. Estuvo sola un rato, hasta que la abuela de Robert se acercó con una sonrisa.

"Como la has pasado?"

"Excelente, son una familia preciosa!"

"Gracias. Sabes que nunca había traído a nadie a las fiestas de Gigi, debes ser alguien muy importante para él!"

"En serio?"

"Si!"

Rin se sonrojó e inmediatamente lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba con la cumpleañera sentado en el suelo revisando el botín de dulces. Con el afán de no ilusionarse por nada, se puso a conversar con la mujer y cuando Sesshoumaru fue a buscarla, no notó su presencia hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Inmediatamente, la abuela se disculpó diciendo que iba a buscar un trozo de pastel. Sentándose junto a ella, le preguntó sino le importaba quedarse para estar con Gigi cuando abriera los regalos.

"Quieres que yo me quede?"

"Claro, sé que no he estado contigo hoy, pero prometo recompensártelo!"

"No es necesario, es lindo verte con tu ahijada!!"

Sesshoumaru tuvo la impresión que algo le molestaba pero no se atrevió a preguntarle, prefería esperar cuando estuvieran solos con todo el tiempo para hablar. Todos los regalos fueron un éxito y Rin se sintió aliviada que Gigi brincara como loca por haber recibido dos de la amiga de Sesshoumaru. Estaban tomando un café en la terraza cuando Sesshoumaru notó que Rin se quedaba como ida, pensando en algo. Rodeándola por la cintura, le preguntó al oído si deseaba irse; volteándose para que solo él la escuchara le dijo que era una excelente idea.

El camino de regreso fue un incómodo silencio y Sesshoumaru no tuvo dudas que algo la preocupaba. Mientras abría la puerta del apartamento, Rin le dijo que no se fuera porque tenían que hablar. En otro momento esas palabras lo habrían emocionado, pero no ahora, porque estaba muy seria. Una vez dentro, Rin lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá y muy seria comenzó hablar.

"Pasé una tarde inolvidable, gracias!"

"Pero…?"

"No puedo seguir saliendo contigo!"

"Que, pero porque? He estado pendiente de ti, bueno excepto hoy pero es que Gigi…"

Rin lo silenció poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios, asegurándole que su comportamiento de los últimos días era impecable, pero no se trataba de eso.

"Tu tienes novia y yo pensé que podía pero es muy incómodo, recuerdas que te dije que no es mi costumbre romper matrimonios? Pues también se aplica a noviazgos…me encantas y disfruto muchísimo estar contigo pero no puedo"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y junto las cejas en una expresión sombría tratando de escoger bien las palabras y de paso acallar la voz de Robert en su cabeza diciéndole mil veces que le confesara la verdad. Rin lo miraba en espera que hablara y así poder cerrar ese capítulo de su desastrosa vida romántica.

"Rin hay algo que debo decirte!"

"Decirme, que?"

"Bueno lo que sucede es que…"

"Que? Porque estás tan pálido? Dime que pasa?"

"No tengo novia, tres días antes del almuerzo donde Inutashio ella me terminó!"

La expresión femenina fue de la confusión a la sorpresa y por último a la furia, haciendo que sus ojos relampaguearan como dos antorchas.

"Que, que? Pero ese almuerzo fue hace días…"

Rin se rascó la oreja con desesperación y balbuceó algo que Sesshoumaru no entendió pero sonaba peligrosamente a un insulto. Fuera de sí, le preguntó porque no le había dicho antes.

"Mmm pues la verdad no estoy seguro, debí hacerle caso a Robert!"

"Que dijiste, Hitomi y Robert sabían?"

"Solo Robert, no estas muy molesta o si…"

Sesshoumaru sintió la mejilla caliente por la cachetada y frotándosela trató de calmarla, pero estaba tan enojada que empezó a vociferar en mandarín, en medio de su descarga se volvió hacia él echándolo.

"Fuera de mi casa!"

"Pero Rin, se que cometí un error!"

"Porque no me dijiste?"

"Quería conquistarte!"

"Lo que acabas de decir es una estupidez y tu eres un idiota! Yo no me quedo atrás, soy una imbécil!, me he estado conteniendo de besarte, abrazarte, acariciar tu cabello y hacer el amor contigo en mis sábanas preferidas por casi dos semanas…lo que quiere decir que tu estabas probándome, jugando o esperando no se que rayos… Enojada? Estoy furiosa, me gustaría abrirte la cabeza de un golpe…justo ahora estaba pensando que podía besarte para que te dieras cuenta lo que te estabas perdiendo… ay que rabia!!!"

Apretando los labios furiosa, Rin le dio una patada bajo la rodilla tan fuerte que Sesshoumaru lanzó un grito. Doblegado por el punzante dolor, ella aprovechó para jalarle el cabello y decirle que era un desgraciado, luego dio media vuelta y sostuvo la puerta abierta, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas. Recuperándose de la patada, Sesshoumaru sonrió emocionado y cojeando hacia ella, le dijo que aun podían hacer todas esas cosas que acababa de decir. Entrecerrando los ojos como rendijas, Rin lo empujó fuera del apartamento, pero él se aferró a la puerta pidiéndole disculpas y tratando de abrazarla.

"Fuera de aquí, no me toques!"

"Me tienes que dar una oportunidad para recompensarte como te lo mereces!"

"Ha! Claro que no!"

"Quiero hacer todo eso contigo…Rin estoy enamorado de ti!"

Rin se llevó la mano a la boca y por un momento sintió su fortaleza flaquear pero un segundo después lo empujó fuera del apartamento y logró cerrar la puerta. Con la puerta cerrada se dejó caer en el suelo llorando de rabia y felicidad. En el pasillo, Sesshoumaru golpeaba la puerta llamándola con una risa atragantada en la garganta.

"Por favor abre la puerta necesitamos hablar!"

"Largo, dirías cualquier cosa con tal de acostarte conmigo!"

"Se dice hacer el amor…no me iré hasta que me abras!"

"Vete al cuerno!"

"Después de hacerte el amor!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió al escuchar un gruñido detrás de la puerta y tosiendo para aclararse la voz, le dijo con un tono decidido que dado que no quería hablar, respetaría sus deseos y la dejaba sola. Rin escuchaba atenta y al oír el ascensor, abrió sin poder creer que realmente la hubiera dejado sola. Con la mirada fija al frente, no se percató de Sesshoumaru agazapado contra la pared, sino hasta que la tuvo estrujada entre sus brazos, sonriendo en actitud arrogante.

"Hola señorita, caíste!"

"Suéltame, salí solo para ver si realmente te habías ido!"

Estrechándola suavemente contra él, Sesshoumaru soltó una risita burlándose descaradamente de ella. Furiosa, empezó a forcejear pero fue inútil. Pegando su nariz al cuello femenino, aspiró su perfume y le dio un besito con los labios entreabiertos, susurrándole que era la mujer más sexy que jamás había conocido. Sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, Rin fingió indiferencia y sin dejar de forcejear, sacó a relucir su más fiero comportamiento.

"Poesía barata, suéltame ya!"

"No puedo complacerte, me muero por hacer el amor contigo toda la noche, quiero despertar mañana y ver esta cara preciosa a mi lado!"

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, trató de esconder su agitación, había pensado y soñado con eso tantas veces, que oírlo de boca de Sesshoumaru, la ponía por las nubes.

"Ya cállate!"

"Me encanta cuando eres una fiera!"

"Suéltame!"

"Basta Rin!"

Rin iba decir algo más pero no pudo silenciada por los labios de Sesshoumaru besándola con ternura. Separándose tan solo un poco jugueteó con los labios femeninos delicadamente, pidiéndole que lo perdonara. La resistencia femenina había llegado a su límite y dejó forcejear.

"Te odio tanto, porque no me dijiste antes?!"

"Porque soy un tonto?"

"Claro que si, jajaja!"

La risa femenina fue como música para sus oídos y Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla aflojando los brazos, inmediatamente la sintió derretirse contra su pecho y sus manos recorrieron la espalda femenina a sus anchas. Sosteniéndola por la cintura, entraron al apartamento besándose, sentándose en el sofá la llenó de besos pidiéndole mil disculpas, cubriéndole los labios con su mano, ella le sonrió.

"Menos disculpas y más besos!"

"Si señor!"

"Y si vuelves a mentirme te ahogo con una almohada!"

"Lo que tu digas!"

Volvieron a besarse, tomándose el tiempo para explorar y saborear el interior de sus bocas, disfrutando la vibración de sus gemidos. Dejándose llevar, Rin movió las manos y comenzó a desvestirlo pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor. Con voz ronca y sexy Sesshoumaru le hizo la promesa que la llevaría al paraíso, aferrándose a él por el cuello, le dijo que eso sonaba a más poesía barata.

"No vas a querer estar con nadie mas!"

"Jajaja...eres un creído!"

Con una gran sonrisa, Sesshoumaru le quitó la blusa para soltar el broche del brassier, sus ojos se abrieron emocionados ante las sensuales curvas, como si aquel cuerpo fuera un espejismo, movió la mano lentamente acariciando su piel suave y tibia, viéndolo a los ojos Rin sonrió cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de sus senos, estimulando con lentitud sus pezones, que de inmediato se endurecieron atrayendo sus labios para que los probara. Como un niño, Sesshoumaru soltó una risita y cubrió primero uno y luego otro pezón, incapaz de controlar sus gemidos de excitación. Separándose lo suficiente para verla, le dijo que era más de lo que había soñado, Rin soltó una risita y le dijo que siguiera porque se sentía absolutamente delicioso, mientras ella se daba gusto acariciándolo.

Deseoso de compensar su estupidez, Sesshoumaru se aferró a sus muslos y quitándole la ropa interior comenzó a besarla, saboreando la tibieza entre sus piernas, haciéndola jadear en éxtasis hasta que estuvo al borde de sus fuerzas y gimoteó que ya casi llegaba. Rápidamente, Sesshoumaru se acomodó frente a ella deslizando su hombría entre sus muslos, arrancándole un sensual jadeo, sujetándolo por la cara, Rin le dijo que exactamente lo que le gustaba.

"Primero suavecito y luego con fuerza esta bien?"

"Me encanta que seas tan mandona!"

"Jajaja!"

Atrayéndolo hacia ella, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus bocas se amoldaran en una interminable sesión de besos, mordiscos y lengüetazos y llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de Sesshoumaru para acariciarlo y de paso hacerle saber cuando podía acelerar, le encantaba que fuera tan directa, susurrándole que sus movimientos la volvían loca, mientras lo atrapaba entre sus piernas, estaban tan excitados de poder estar juntos que el clímax llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en medio de gritos y besos. Aún dentro de ella, Sesshoumaru le dio un beso especialmente tierno y Rin se lo quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

"Que me quieres decir?"

"Como sabes?"

"Solo lo sé, dime!"

"En verdad estoy enamorado de ti!"

"Sesshoumaru…yo!"

El dibujaba círculos con el dedo sobre sus senos como si no prestara atención al momento, pero viéndola a los ojos le dijo que realmente deseaba hacerla olvidar todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Acariciándole la mejilla, Rin le dio un beso.

"Vas por muy buen camino…tengo sed tu crees que podríamos…separarnos?"

Con una risa de medio lado, Sesshoumaru se deslizó fuera de ella y antes de apartarse, pasó la lengua por su cuello, haciéndola reír. Acostándose en el sofá la vio alejarse concentrado en el vaivén de sus caderas, rascándose el pecho distraído, sonrió satisfecho. Desde la cocina Rin le preguntó que deseaba tomar.

"Tengo vino, cerveza y whisky?"

"Que vas a tomar tu?"

"Cerveza!"

"Entonces yo también!"

Cuando Rin regresó con las cervezas, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y lo despertó pasando la botella fría sobre su piel. Sentada junto a él, se inclinó para darle un beso, dando un sorbo a la cerveza, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si podían ir a un lugar más cómodo.

"Quieres dormir en mi cama verdad?"

"Claro, ya te dije lo que quiero!"

"Eres un labioso, ven vamos a mi cama…hace mil años que no duermo en brazos de un hombre tan guapo!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió emocionado de recibir tan sincero halago y la siguió sintiéndose en una nube. Fue una noche apasionada y tierna a la vez. Viéndola dormir a su lado, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que estaba mas enamorado de lo que creía y con una sonrisa recordó lo que su padre le había dicho alguna vez.

_El viejo tenía razón, ella es simplemente irresistible!)_

………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos le extrañó no verlo a su lado y por un segundo eterno pensó lo peor, respiró tranquila cuando escuchó ruido en su cocina. Poniéndose una bata de seda, se acomodó el cabello y fue a buscarlo, estaba cocinando vestido solo con el boxer.

"Buenos días, huele delicioso!"

Dejando de lado la cocina, la sujetó por la cintura y le dio un beso de buenos días que hubiera despertado hasta un muerto. Con mariposas en la panza le preguntó que cocinaba.

"El desayuno que te voy a dar en la comodidad de tu cama!"

"Bueno…!"

Cautivada por esa faceta tan distinta de él, Rin se sentó sobre la isla de la cocina para verlo cocinar. Cuando terminó, Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa para darle un beso, Rin enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura besándolo con fuego en los labios. Dejando caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano, movió sus besos desde la boca hasta el cuello. Apartando con ambas manos la diminuta bata que llevaba, Sesshoumaru devoró sus senos con besos, mordiscos y suaves lengüetazos que pronto pusieron a Rin a gemir pidiendo mas, sintiendo su cuerpo humedecerse ella condujo la mano masculina entre sus muslos para que sintiera lo que sus caricias hacían en ella. En el momento que sus dedos hicieron contacto, Sesshoumaru sintió su miembro endurecerse y gruñó de placer, consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, Rin le lamió la oreja pidiéndole que se controlara.

"No llegues todavía, quiero sentirte entre mis piernas!"

La respuesta de Sesshoumaru fue un gruñido ronco y largo y cerrando los ojos se movió para complacerla. Con una sonrisa, Rin se acostó en la mesa y flexionando las piernas a cada lado de la cabeza de Sesshoumaru comenzó a acariciarse los senos sugestivamente con la anticipación de lo que venía, él le lanzó una mirada antes de perderse entre sus piernas y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Rin le tiró un beso. Aferrándose a sus muslos, Sesshoumaru la saboreó hasta el cansancio, guardando en su memoria los gemidos y palabras de aliento que Rin decía jadeante. Disfrutó a plenitud el momento que sintió el clímax revolcarla en una marejada, dejándola casi si fuerzas para levantarse de la mesa. Sesshoumaru sentía dolor por aguantarse y le dijo que no podía contenerse más.

Saliendo de su delicioso letargo, Rin se incorporó como un resorte y con una sonrisa le dijo que gustosa le ayudaría. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, había bajado y estaba arrodillada besándolo a todo lo largo y ancho de su hombría, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras le preguntaba si así le gustaba, acariciándole la mejilla mientras ella devoraba su miembro endurecido, Sesshoumaru le dijo que era lo más delicioso que le habían hecho en toda su vida. Rin lo sujetaba con ambas manos masajeándolo, en el momento que lo sintió llegar, se retiró y dejó que liberara su cremosa esencia sobre su pecho, un líquido espeso y tibio que se deslizaba con lentitud sobre sus pezones, ante la mirada incrédula de Sesshoumaru que tenía aquella imagen grabada en su mente con fuego.

"Me vuelves loco Rin!"

"Mas te vale, y? Todo ese desayuno se va enfriar, aliméntame!"

Sesshoumaru dejó que la sonrisa se esparciera iluminando su rostro, tomándola por los hombros la atrajo hacia él y la besó antes de ponerle la bata, tomando especial cuidado en hacer el nudo alrededor de su cintura en un desligue de ternura que la cautivó aun mas. Una vez vestida, la estrujó contra el pecho y le pidió que fuera acostarse y él iría en un segundo. Soltando una risa, Rin hizo exactamente eso. Al entrar a la habitación lo esperaba sentada en la cama, después de comer, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si tenía mucho problema en que él se quedara con ella un par de días.

"Como así?"

"Este apartamento es muy tranquilo y me gusta mucho, además estas tu!"

Entrecerrando los ojos como dos rendijas Rin le preguntó si estaba bien, dando un besito antes de contestarle le dijo que estaba mejor en muchos años.

"Déjame ver si entendí, quieres quedarte aquí conmigo por una cantidad indefinida de días, ósea vivir aquí?"

"Exacto, en otras palabras invadir tu espacio para que te enamores de mi!"

"Ahh pero eso no es posible!"

"Porque?"

"Porque ya estoy enamorada de ti, desde Okinawa!"

Con una suave sonrisa, Rin le cerró la boca empujando la barbilla hacia arriba pidiéndole un besito para luego acurrucarse en su pecho.

…………………………

Miércoles…

Para muchos en la empresa era un secreto que Sesshoumaru y Rin fueran pareja. Ambos guardaban sus demostraciones de afecto para los momentos en que estaban solos, cuando él se transformaba en un hombre amoroso y devoto a ella. Era miércoles por la noche y la oficina estaba prácticamente desierta, a excepción de Inutashio y un par de ejecutivos que estaban reunidos con él. Rin aguardaba por Sesshoumaru viendo por la ventana. Esperaba a que él terminara con unos papeles para ir a cenar. Con la mirada perdida, enrollaba mechones de pelo con su dedo. Cuando sonó el teléfono del escritorio, Sesshoumaru contestó, una vez que terminó de hablar, le dijo que su padre lo necesitaba en la reunión en diez minutos. Rin torció la boca al comprender que sus planes para la cena quedarían pospuestos.

"Lo siento Rin!"

"No hay problema pasaré a comprar comida!"

"Genial, llegó en cuanto termine"

"…pero vas a tardar mucho…"

Sesshoumaru estaba tan concentrado en marcar un teléfono que no escuchó lo que ella dijo, tampoco vio la mirada traviesa que se le dibujó en el rostro mientras decidió dejarle un recuerdo 'agradable'. Se acercó a su novio, que hablaba concentrado, al verla de reojo y notar la expresión juguetona y peligrosa de Rin, Sesshoumaru enmudeció un segundo, tragando saliva.

Pidiéndole una pausa a su interlocutor, se la quedó viendo y tapando el teléfono con la mano, le preguntó en un susurro que hacia. La respuesta de Rin, fue desabrocharse un botón de la camisa, para que su ropa interior se asomara. Con una gota de sudor frió bajándole por la espalda, Sesshoumaru se echó una risita. Al estar frente a él, se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a jugar con la corbata aflojándola y en cuestión de segundos se la quitó, mientras los delicados dedos se movían desabotonando la camisa. Sujetándola por la cintura y hablándole al oído, Sesshoumaru puso el teléfono a un lado.

"Que haces? Debo hablar con esta persona!"

"Hoito-sama te esperará"

"P-pero…rayos eso se siente delicioso!! Eres una tramposa… **- las manos de Rin acariciando su piel lo obligaron a volver al teléfono -**…Hoito-sama surgió un asunto urgente lo llamaré en cuanto termine!"

Sesshoumaru la acarició desde la cintura hasta los hombros, pasando suavemente ambas manos por su pecho. Rin se derritió cuando le desabrochó la camisa y le quitó la ropa interior para besar y mordisquear sus senos como si fueran un manjar.

"Pero solo tienes diez minutos!"

"Es que me encantan, tu empezaste!"

"Jejeje cierto!"

Con los ojos cerrados, Rin disfrutó de las caricias y luego se separó de él con una mirada traviesa.

"Adonde vas?"

"Por ahí!"

Rin se arrodilló, bajó el zipper y tomó a Sesshoumaru con los dedos para besarlo. Al sentir los labios sobre su piel, dejó escapar un gemido y cerró los ojos esperando el clímax. Cada vez que ella hacia eso recordaba la primera vez en su apartamento y aquel recuerdo era demasiado excitante y pronto sintió como su punto máximo llegaba. Tomando un klennex de su cartera, lo limpió y se puso de pie, abrochándose la camisa con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces nos vemos en la casa?"

"Eres una tramposa!!"

"Jejeje bien que te gustó!"

"Eso si pero ahora yo voy a una reunión y lo que realmente quisiera es hacerte el amor aquí mismo!"

"Te espero despierta ok?"

"Mas te vale!"

Rin le dio un último beso y después de comprar comida se acomodó en el sillón vistiendo una pijama sexy, Sesshoumaru llegó dos horas mas tarde, muerto del cansancio, al verla, sonrió, la tomó en brazos y ambos durmieron abrazados hasta el día siguiente.

…………………………………….

6 meses después…

Rin abrió la puerta de la oficina y lo vio hablando por teléfono, en cuanto la vio sonrió moviendo la mano para que se acercara. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla quiso sentarse pero la retuvo a su lado, jalándola para que se sentara en su regazo. Cuando terminó de hablar la saludó con un beso acariciándole la espalda.

"Reunida con Inutashio?"

"Ajá, pensé que tal vez podíamos almorzar juntos?"

"Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho que hacer!"

"Entiendo, te dejo para que te concentres!"

Rin se puso de pie y después de cerrar su oficina, fue a comprar comida para los dos en un lugar muy cerca. Cuando regresó Sesshoumaru estaba sumergido en una pila de papeles.

"Te traje algo de comer, para cuando tengas hambre!"

Dejando la bolsa en la mesa frente al escritorio giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su oficina. Estaba sacando su almuerzo cuando vio a Sesshoumaru en la puerta con su almuerzo y una mirada media rara.

"Que pasó? No tenías mucho que hacer?"

"Si pero…pensé que irías almorzar con alguien más!"

"No acepto sustitutos!"

"Ya veo!"

Con una sonrisa, se sentó junto a ella y le dio las gracias con un beso antes de sacar la comida, sintiéndose absolutamente cautivado. A mitad del almuerzo, Sesshoumaru sintió un deseo incontrolable de besarla, apartando los alimentos, la tomó de la mano y se la sentó en el regazo, soltando una risita, Rin lo besó con los ojos cerrados, acariciándole el pecho.

"Me encanta cuando te pones tan romántico!"

"Tu lo mereces!"

Esa tarde terminaron temprano y después de una cena en un restaurante al aire libre regresaron al apartamento. A media noche, Sesshoumaru despertó exaltado y al no ver a Rin a su lado, se amarró una sábana en la cintura y fue a buscarla. Estaba dormida en el sillón echa un puñito, Sesshoumaru se hincó frente a ella y tomándola en brazos la regresó a la cama. Cuando la acostó y se acomodó a su lado, Rin abrió los ojos.

"Que sucede?"

"Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, porque dormías en el sillón?"

"Me levanté porque no podía dormir?"

"Y eso porque, que te pasa?"

"Estaba pensando si esto va a durar!"

Sesshoumaru dio un suspiro y le acarició el rostro con toda la ternura que ella le inspiraba, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

"Esto, te refieres a nosotros? Porque crees que no va durar?"

"No sé, los últimos seis meses han sido los más felices de mi vida, yo no sabia que uno podía sentirse así!"

"Mira Rin no tengo idea con tipo de hombres has estado antes pero yo soy distinto, vamos a durar mucho tiempo juntos, deja de pensar cosas raras!"

"Pero…!"

"Ssshh! Ven dame un beso!"

Rin sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos, Sesshoumaru le dio un beso, abrazándola muy fuerte, mientras le susurraba que todo saldría bien. Que la besara suave y lentamente era suficiente para desvanecer cualquier duda.

……………………………

Una vez que terminaron con los papeles, Inutaisho se sentó junto a Rin y con voz queda le preguntó si era feliz con su hijo.

"Claro porque me lo pregunta Sensei?"

"Bueno es mera curiosidad, te trata bien?"

"Mucho, es muy diferente a su imagen 'pública' por así decirlo. Sesshoumaru es atento, cariñoso, gentil, divertido y en extremo complaciente, me hace muy feliz!"

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, Sesshoumaru escuchaba emocionado las palabras de Rin, pensando que él también era inmensamente feliz con ella. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, se acercó y se sentó junto a su novia. Al verlo, le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Viendo a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados, Sesshoumaru le preguntó porque lo miraba extraño.

"Que pasa papá, porque esos ojos!?"

"Los únicos que tengo muchacho!! Váyanse ya, es viernes y no se olviden que el domingo vamos almorzar en la casa!"

"Sensei quiere que llevemos algo?"

"Bueno, uno de esos pasteles que compraste la vez anterior!"

"Con mucho gusto!"

Sesshoumaru bufó silenciosamente y rodeó a Rin con ambos brazos, susurrándole que se apurara porque tenía hambre y ganas de bañarse. Rin solo se carcajeó calladamente, "bañarse" significaba meterse a la bañera para hacerse masajes mutuamente y hacer el amor entre burbujas.

……………………………………


	7. Akira

Capítulo 7

Akira

…………………………………………………..

Rin estaba con la vista fija en el techo, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Sesshoumaru dos días antes, deseoso de saber mas sobre ella, le preguntó sobre sus ex novios sin imaginar lo que eso significaba.

_Dos __días antes…_

"Que es tan terrible que no me puedes decir Rin, ya te dije todo de mis 'andanzas' es tu turno!"

"Andanzas? Tu eres un mujeriego!"

"No es cierto, era soltero y todas aceptaban salir conmigo, siempre las respetaba! Además ahora solo hay una mujer que me interesa y tu lo sabes"

"Poesía barata!"

Rin se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba y besaba, como estaban en la cama no tuvo problema para acomodarse sobre su pecho desnudo acariciándolo suavemente.

"Eres lo mas importante para mí y no soy un mujeriego!"

"Bueno lo que tu digas, claro que si una mujer hace eso mismo en una mujerzuela en cambio a ustedes los aplauden, es tan injusto…me alegra que me hayas dicho!"

"Bueno señorita no me distraiga, hay algún ex novio por ahí del que deba preocuparme?"

Rin apretó los dientes incómoda, en un rincón de su mente recordaba el sabor a sangre en su boca y como había perdido el trabajo por faltar tanto a causa de los moretes. Sentándose frente a él reunió fuerzas y con palabras temblorosas le dijo que había tenido una relación con un sujeto que le pegaba, al instante, las facciones masculinas se endurecieron y le preguntó si era en serio.

"Claro que es en serio, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, 7 años aproximadamente tenía 22, después de él no he estado con nadie en serio, salí con amigos pero siempre me daba miedo enamorarme, hasta que llegaste tu a torcerme los ojos…jejeje!"

Por un segundo Sesshoumaru se quedó procesando lo que había escuchado, comprendiendo porque era tan fiera, quizás por esa razón era que su padre la protegía tanto. Rin respiró profundo, tenía la cabeza baja y un par de lágrimas aguaban sus ojos pero se sentía bien, liberada. Tomándola entre sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la barbilla, le dio un beso y le dio las gracias por confiar en él.

"No se lo había dicho a nadie!"

"Ven aquí vamos a jugar!!"

"No me hagas cosquillas, te aprovechas que eres mas grande que yo!!"

"Claro!"

Rin se retorció bajo el peso de Sesshoumaru, las cosquillas era solo una excusa para desnudarla y hacerle el amor al calor de un sábado por la tarde.

…………………………

Resoplando calladamente, se volteó para verlo dormir a su lado, completamente pegado a ella, pasando los dedos por su cabello sonrió segura de donde estaba su felicidad. Aquel sujeto era parte de su pasado y todas las mujeres de Sesshoumaru también.

………………………..

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban para variar, en el apartamento de Sesshoumaru cuando sonó el timbre, como él se estaba cambiando para salir a comer, Rin fue abrir la puerta. Una mujer joven estaba de pie en el corredor, sin saber lo que la llegada de esa mujer significaba, le preguntó que deseaba.

"Busco a Sesshoumaru, soy Kayla Yamamoto, necesito hablar urgente con él!"

Rin iba llamarlo cuando Sesshoumaru apareció en la puerta preguntando quien era. Al ver a Kayla se puso serio y con tono áspero le preguntó que quería.

"Necesitamos hablar!"

Rin estaba como petrificada, con la vista fija en el bulto que la mujer llevaba en brazos; por un instante lo vio moverse haciendo que su mente trabajara acelerada y un mal presentimiento se asentara en la boca del estómago.

"De que quieres hablar? Hace mas de un año que terminamos, estoy ocupado!"

"Pues que mal porque necesito discutir mi problema contigo!"

"Pasa y que sea rápido!"

La mujer entró al apartamento y se acomodó en el sillón, viendo a su alrededor como quien mide un tesoro. Notando que Rin parecía pegada al piso, la tomó de la mano tratando de moverla.

"No sé que quiere pero prometo arreglarlo!"

"Lo dudo, tengo un mal presentimiento!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y vio rápidamente a Kayla y luego a Rin, que con cada minuto que pasaba, perdía un poco mas de color en el rostro.

"Que tratas de decir?"

"Ese bulto que tiene en las manos, es un bebé!"

La expresión masculina se desfiguró en el acto y sus ojos relampaguearon, arrastrando a Rin con él, se sentó frente a Kayla pidiéndole que se apurara.

"Tan directo como siempre, la cosa es así, este bebé es tuyo y yo no puedo cuidarlo sola!"

Mientras las palabras quedaban flotando en el aire descubrió al bebé dormido en sus brazos, la mirada de Rin se llenó de desesperación y vio en ese bebé el fin de su felicidad, reaccionó cuando sintió que Sesshoumaru sujetaba su mano.

"Porque esperaste hasta ahora, cuantos meses tiene?"

"3, mejor porque no despides a tu amiguita para discutir con tranquilidad el futuro de nuestro hijo, es un varón por cierto!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa amarga y le dijo que nadie se iba mucho menos Rin. Estaba asqueado pero no podía flaquear, lo único que Kayla quería era dinero y solo era cuestión de tiempo para averiguar cuanto. Arrugando la cara al comprender que los días de conquistador habían terminado, Kayla les dio un gastado discurso sobre porque había esperado, alegando que estaba muy confundida y con miedo de su reacción ante aquel desafortunado pero bello accidente.

"Míralo que bello es, en cuanto despierte verás que tiene tus ojos!"

"Entonces según tu ese bebe es mío!"

"Claro, de quien mas? Después de estar contigo, cualquier otro hombre es insignificante!"

"Ahórrate el discursito, donde esta tu madre?"

"Nos peleamos y por eso no tenemos donde quedarnos!"

"Que conveniente y supongo que pretendes quedarte aquí?"

"Muchas gracias!"

Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes y tuvo ganas de noquear a Kayla porque estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla. Junto a él, Rin pasaba sus ojos del bebé a Kayla sin poder creer que aquella criatura estuviera realmente ahí, dándole un vuelco tan dramático a su vida.

_(Ahora que soy mas feliz que nunca sucede esto, solo a mí! Esta mujer planeó todo muy bien para sacarle dinero, como vamos a salir de esta?)_

"Cuales son tus intenciones Kayla?"

"Este bebé no puede estar sin sus padres, además todo es muy caro y quiero que tenga lo mejor!"

"Disculpa, crees que nos vamos a casar o algo parecido?"

"No pretenderás dejar a tu hijo desamparado o sí?"

"Mañana mismo haremos una prueba para ver si eso es cierto!"

"Si es cierto!"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos ante la seguridad de Kayla y con una gélida expresión le dijo que correría con los gastos del bebé, pero nada más.

"Quiero dejar algo en claro, la única mujer con quien yo quiero casarme es ella, sé muy bien que lo que quieres es dinero, pero jamás me casaré contigo, entendiste?"

"Claro y adonde vamos a dormir?"

"Esa puerta de ahí!"

"Akira no tiene cuna!"

"Le pusiste Akira?"

"Si, lindo verdad?"

Sesshoumaru resopló histérico, a su lado Rin temblaba y tenía la mano fría. En ese momento el bebé empezó a despertar y ella no pudo soportar más, poniéndose de pie fue al cuarto. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Kayla con los ojos como dos antorchas, hablándole sin esconder su frustración.

"No me engañas, no te importa ese bebé lo que quieres es dinero, pero si por esto a ella le sucede algo malo, haré que te arrepientas!"

Kayla no se atrevió a contestarle pero al ver que iba detrás de Rin, le pidió que viera a su hijo. Sesshoumaru lo miró de soslayo, era tan pequeño e inocente que le dio lástima, fulminando a Kayla con la mirada fue a buscar a Rin. Estaba sentada en la cama viendo un punto fijo en el piso, arrodillándose frente a ella la tomó de ambas manos, pegándoselas a las mejillas, por un momento pensó que iba descargar toda su furia en él, pero en su mirada no había enojo, solo tristeza.

"Rin? Estas bien?"

"Yo quería ser la que te diera tu primer hijo!"

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos si es realmente mío!"

"Está muy segura, se ve que lo planeó todo muy bien!"

"Que alivio pensé que ibas a culparme!"

"Que tonto, una mujer asustada o enojada con su madre, te hubiera buscado, en cambio ella esperó que naciera para traerlo…es tan pequeñito e inocente!"

"Estoy seguro que su madre esta detrás de todo esto, ellas tenían mucho dinero hasta el padre de Kayla las dejó por una mujer más joven!"

"Cuando el examen de positivo, te harás cargo del bebé verdad?"

"Si es mío si y cuando me deshaga de Kayla tu y yo lo criaremos!"

"Pero no puedes separarlo de su mamá, ya la escuchaste quiere que te cases con ella!"

"Eso jamás, tu serás mi esposa no esa chupasangre, dilo Rin!"

"Que?"

"Que tu serás mi esposa!"

"Pero ni siquiera habíamos discutido eso!"

Sesshoumaru la silenció con un beso y le pidió que repitiera esas palabras, aun aturdida, Rin lo hizo aguantando las ganas de llorar, el se recostó en su regazo pidiéndole que ahora mas que nunca necesitaba que fuera una fiera. Rin soltó una risita y se abrazó buscando en su determinación la fortaleza que necesitaba. Sin apartarse de ella, tomó el teléfono para llamar a su padre que se quedó helado al escuchar que tenía un supuesto nieto.

"Harás examen para comprobar que es tuyo?"

"Claro a primera hora mañana!"

"Estás seguro que lo que quiere es dinero?!"

"Si, pero nos costara una millonada!"

"Pero si es tu hijo no puedes pagarle para que desaparezca así nada mas, tienes que hacerte cargo de él y donde queda Rin en todo esto?!"

"Un problema a la vez papá!"

"Tienes razón!"

……………………………….

Cuando Inutashio le contó a su esposa lo sucedido, se quedó muy seria, todos sus pensamientos enfocados en Rin y lo que debía estar pasando. Le parecía que era demasiado cruel que después de todo lo que habían tenido que superar para estar juntos, su pasado viniera a arrebatarle la tranquilidad. Tomando su cartera le dijo a su marido que se apurara porque iban a ver como estaba Rin y conocer a la caza fortunas. Kayla se sintió incomoda cuando vio a Izayoi porque la miró con dureza y prácticamente le arrebató al bebé. Sin importarle que ella estuviera ahí, Izayoi tomó el bolso del bebé y lo inspeccionó con cara de asco, solo había 5 pañales, toalla húmedas, una chupeta, una lata medio vacía de leche en polvo y un par de pijamas desteñidas, tirando el bolso al piso como si se tratara de un trapo viejo; le dijo a Inutashio que un rato irían de compras.

Concentrándose en el bebé, Izayoi suavizó la expresión y le hizo cariño, el pequeño realmente se parecía muchísimo a Sesshoumaru y como todos los demás creyó estar en una realidad alterna. Era claro que la mujer había planeado todo como miras a una tajada de la fortuna familiar pero ella se iba asegurar de hacerle la vida de cuadritos por utilizar a un bebé como ficha de negociación.

"Vamos a revisar ese pañal pequeño, en un rato iremos a comprarte muchas cosas lindas!"

"Lo acabo de cambiar señora Youkai!"

Ignorándola, Izayoi le quitó la ropa para asegurarse que no estuviera demasiado delgado o con alguna irritación de la piel, todo parecía bien y poniéndole de nuevo la ropa lo arrulló. En una esquina Rin observaba sintiéndose excluida, sonrió cuando vio que Izayoi se acercaba.

"Se le parece mucho, sus ojos!"

"Debes ser fuerte Rin!"

"Tengo nauseas, un minuto estábamos a punto de salir a cenar y ahora ella esta aquí con este pequeño que ninguna culpa tiene, yo se que es de él!"

"Como estas tan segura?!"

"Es un presentimiento!"

"Pero ella quiere dinero!"

"El jamás dejara a su hijo desatendido, todo cambiará cuando el examen compruebe que es suyo!"

Izayoi no encontró palabras con que animarla porque ella mejor que nadie conocía a Sesshoumaru y como era con los niños. Con una sonrisa, Rin acarició al pequeño con la punta del dedo índice, era tan delicado e inocente que no se podía hacer otra cosa que caer derretido a sus pies. Un rato después, Izayoi le dijo a Kayla que preparara un biberón para ir de compras, Sesshoumaru y Rin se quedaron en el apartamento, en cuanto se fueron, Rin se tomó una pastilla y se recostó, aturdido como estaba, Sesshoumaru se acostó junto a ella y en silencio la abrazó. Esa noche, Rin saboreó la sensación de la piel masculina contra la suya, aunque le pareció extraño que un bebé de tres meses durmiera corrido. A la mañana siguiente se vistió como si nada pasara y cuando fue a desayunar se topó con Kayla.

"Buenos días!"

"Buenos días!"

"El bebé?"

"Dormido!"

Rin sabía que ella quería decirle algo por lo que prefirió acabar con la incertidumbre de una sola vez y le dijo que se apresurara a hablar porque Sesshoumaru en cualquier momento iba despertar.

"Ese bebé es suyo y tu lo sabes, lo que quiero es dinero!"

"Pero?"

"Después de ver la linda y atenta familia que son, pienso que puedo reconquistarlo y sacarte del medio!"

Rin ni parpadeó y dejando el café en el fregadero, fue con Sesshoumaru. Kayla se quedó esperando alguna reacción a su amenaza pero la impavidez de Rin la saco de base.

…………………………

En el cuarto…

Sentada al borde del colchón, le acarició la cara acomodándole el cabello con ternura, al sentir el roce de sus dedos, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos con pereza y le sonrió.

"Hola!"

"Hola, pudiste descansar?"

"Casi nada, lo único bueno fue dormir contigo!"

Como una niña consentida, Rin se acurrucó con él, diciéndole que había cambiado de idea sobre acompañarlo al laboratorio para las pruebas de paternidad.

"Que te hizo cambiar de idea?"

Rin no dijo nada, recordando la amenaza de Kayla, aquellas palabras eran como el crujir de un látigo sobre su cabeza, obligándola a ir mas lejos de lo que sus fuerzas le permitían. Olvidándose de todo por un instante, la atrajo en un apasionado beso que no pudo pasar a más porque Kayla tocó la puerta, resoplando, Rin le abrió.

"Sí?"

"Me voy a bañar, puedes vigilar al bebé?"

"Claro!"

Recibió al pequeño y se sentó en la cama arrullándolo, al verla Sesshoumaru tuvo ganas de gritar, patear y llorar pero se limitó a sonreír, Kayla le había arrebatado a la mujer que amaba el privilegio de darle su primer bebé y por eso la odiaba.

………………….

Después de tomar las muestras, Sesshoumaru y Rin dejaron a Kayla en el apartamento y regresaron a la oficina. El resultado lo tendrían al día siguiente y mejor distraerse con algo, al entrar a su oficina, Sesshoumaru se aferró a ella confesándole que estaba muy confundido, pero Rin lo tranquilizó diciéndole que tenía todo su apoyo. Sentándose la acomodó sobre sus piernas acariciándole las mejillas.

"Dime que piensas?"

"Si ese bebé es mío no puedo darle dinero a Kayla para que desaparezca de mi vida!"

"Obvio que no, tienes que responsabilizarte!"

"Pero yo no voy a casarme con esa mujer, solo contigo!"

"Es reconfortante saberlo! Te cuento que me hizo cambiar de opinión esta mañana?"

"Claro!"

Rin le contó todo y Sesshoumaru sintió que le hervía la sangre pero luego se tranquilizó.

"Te lo digo para que no te dejes engatusar, ella tratará de separarnos, yo estoy segura que Akira es tuyo así que habrá que buscar una solución que nos satisfaga a todos, menos a la bruja!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risita y luego se quedó pensativo, sabía que Kayla y su madre harían cualquier cosa por dinero, la cuestión era si incluía dejar al bebé con él y desaparecer de su vida. Dándole un beso le aseguró que saldrían bien parados de todo aquello.

"Antes de que te vayas, puedo pedirte algo?"

"Claro!"

"No regreses a tu apartamento, quédate conmigo sé que es incómodo pero te necesito!"

"Esta bien!"

"Gracias!"

Se despidieron con un beso y al separarse le dijo que iría hablar con su padre para pedirle permiso de trabajar en la casa, porque le preocupaba que Kayla no cuidara bien al pequeño, había algo que no cuadraba en la forma como lo trataba, como si acabara de conocerlo, Sesshoumaru le pareció extraño pero la verdad era que se sentía mas tranquilo si Rin estaba vigilándola.

"Rin tan segura estas que él es mío?"

"Si!"

……………………………..

"Entonces señor que me dice?"

"Vete pequeña, ese bebé estará muy bien cuidado, Izayoi también pensó que hay que vigilar a la muchacha. Como estas tu?"

"Aturdida, pero feliz porque quiere que me quede en el apartamento, lo haré por un tiempo!"

"A que te refieres?"

"No podremos vivir felices para siempre los cuatro en un solo apartamento, pero me preocuparé por eso mas adelante! Gracias Sensei!"

……………………

Cuando Rin llegó al apartamento se encontró con Izayoi y una mucama limpiando todo. Akira dormía y Kayla no estaba; después de cambiarse de ropa, Rin entró al cuarto del bebé y lo contempló con una sonrisa, sintiendo pena por ambos.

"Ojalá fueras mío!"

Limpiándose una solitaria lágrima Rin salió de la habitación para hablar con su suegra, como la mucama iba de salida, tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar un té. Izayoi le dijo que Kayla estaba fuera de compras.

"Hubieras visto su expresión cuando le di el dinero, se le iluminaron los ojos!"

"Ella quiere sacarme del medio Izayoi, me lo dijo esta mañana!"

"Que descarada decírtelo así nada mas! Lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto!"

"Yo también, pero estoy acostumbrada, mi vida siempre ha estado salpicada por cosas difíciles! Lo superaré, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas!"

………………………….

Kayla se sentó en el parque a esperar mientras revisaba sus compras. Viendo el reloj pensó que su madre llegaría tarde, estaba a punto de llamarla cuando la vio aproximarse. Su madre era su aliada y confidente pero estaba marcada por el desengaño y abandono, primero de su propio padre y luego con su marido. Una vida de resentimiento, dolor y aspiraciones materiales era lo único que conocía, ellas dos contra el mundo, ese era el lema de su madre y fuera lo que fuera, Kayla la amaba. Dándole un beso en la mejilla Bianca se sentó.

"Hola mamá!"

"Hola y esas bolsas?"

"La madrastra me dio dinero, gasté una parte el resto es para ti!"

"Gracias, y bien, donde está el niño?"

"Durmiendo con la madrastra, hoy fuimos a hacer la prueba de paternidad!"

"Y para mañana ese niño valdrá unos cuantos millones, ese sujeto tendrá que pagar lo que pidamos!"

Kayla se mordió las uñas y Bianca entrecerró los ojos como rendijas.

"Que sucede?"

"Ahem… es que yo estaba pensando que podríamos cambiar el plan!"

"No me digas! Y que se te ocurrió?"

"Hacernos parte de esa familia, yo puedo conquistar a Sesshoumaru y sacar a la novia del medio, un niño necesita ambos padres, tu misma lo dijiste!"

"Espera un segundo, cual novia?"

"Tiene una novia en serio, viven juntos!"

"Con mucha más razón, esa idea es estúpida! Kayla mi amor la idea de esto es hacerlo rápido, entre mas tiempo pase menos dinero recibiremos, no puedes competir con una novia!"

"Porque no? Soy tan atractiva como cualquiera, el se acostó conmigo!"

"Porque le pusiste las cosas fáciles desde el primer día!"

"Lo obligaré a casarse por el bien del niño"

Bianca se quedó viendo a su hija y al instante soltó la risa, recordándole que el plan era sacar dinero no tener una familia.

"Pero es que no estoy segura de querer separarme de Akira!"

"No juegues, tu no sirves para ser madre!"

"Pero si nos casamos, Sesshoumaru podría contratar una niñera, lo haría si yo se lo pido!"

"Pero que bicho te picó? Déjame recodarte quien cuido al bebé estos últimos meses, yo claro y que hasta hace una semana no querías nada con ese bebé, suerte que me tienes a mí que hago lo que sea. Porque piensas que él se casaría contigo, que harás cuando lo encuentres con otra?! El no va dejar a su novia así tan fácil, solo porque apareciste tu!"

"No todos los hombres son papá!"

"Concéntrate Kayla, queremos dinero. Te dejé seguir con este embarazo, pero no deseo criar otro hijo, suficiente contigo, además es hombre, queremos vivir cómodamente, no tener que contar cada cinco! Los hombres lo arruinan todo, no lo olvides"

"Pero es solo un bebé!"

"Crecerá. Tu fuiste la que ideó todo este plan no te acobardes ahora!"

"Si señora!"

"Ahora cuando el resultado llegue, solo tienes que esperar que Sesshoumaru te pregunte cuales son tu planes y tu le das la suma!"

No muy convencida, Kayla le dijo que si y tomando sus cosas regresó al apartamento, antes de despedirse, Bianca le recordó que debía pasar como una madre dedicada para que Sesshoumaru no tuviera reparos en agregar ceros al cheque. Torciendo los ojos como una niña malcriada, Kayla le dijo que si entre dientes, deseando llegar al apartamento para probarse la ropa nueva. Cuando llegó al apartamento se encontró con Rin cargando al pequeño pero ni se inmutó. Tanto Izayoi como Rin esperaron que armara un escándalo pero siguió de largo hacia la habitación, unos minutos después, Izayoi entró al cuarto para preguntarle si le había alcanzado el dinero.

"Claro muchas gracias, quiere ver lo que compré?!"

"Quizás después, es hora del biberón de Akira quieres dárselo?!!"

"Bueno lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansada, sería mucha molestia si usted que es su abuelita se lo dá?!"

"Será todo un placer!"

Izayoi salió y ya Rin estaba con el pequeño tomando la leche, sentándose junto a ella, los contempló preguntándole como era que una abogada tan fiera tenía tan buena mano para los bebés.

"Jejeje es que yo fui maestra de kinder!"

"En serio? Hace cuanto?"

"Cuando tenía 22!"

"Y porque te decidiste a ser abogada?"

"Para ganar mucha plata…jajaja! No, la verdad es que en esa época necesitaba un cambio radical!"

"Ya veo! Te digo algo? Me gusta mas este rol"

"A mi también!"

Con una sonrisa, Izayoi detuvo la lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla y dándole un beso en la frente, le dijo que contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

"Ya verás como arreglamos esta situación entre las dos!"

"Que quiere decir? Que hay de Sesshoumaru y el Sensei?!"

"Si tu presentimiento es cierto, esos dos van a volverse locos con este pequeño, sacar a Kayla del medio es trabajo de una mujer o dos jejeje!"

Rin se quedó viendo a Izayoi con una mezcla de admiración y susto; feliz de que estuviera de su lado.

………………………………..

Tal y como Rin lo había predicho en el momento que Sesshoumaru supo que Akira era suyo su modo hacia el bebé cambio por completo, igual Inutashio. Kayla estaba feliz al ver el cambio de actitud porque pensaba que su plan de formar parte de esa familia sería un éxito y en cualquier momento Sesshoumaru le pediría matrimonio, más después de haberle jurado que lo único que quería era criar a su bebé y el dinero no era importante. Tan convencida estaba de su éxito que dejó de verse con su madre e ignoraba sus llamadas al celular; pero a medida que los días se acumulaban, los dotes artísticos para representar a la madre abnegada se estaban agotando y la confianza cedió terreno a la desesperación al pasar mes y medio y la propuesta de matrimonio no llegaba.

Durante esas semanas, Rin estuvo atenta, trabajando en el apartamento, saliendo solo cuando era absolutamente necesario, sin perder de vista al pequeño, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para cargarlo y llenarlo de besos, lo amaba solo por ser hijo de Sesshoumaru sin importar que fuera de otra mujer. Su instinto le decía que se quedara cerca para protegerlo y aunque la forma de Sesshoumaru de lidiar con el stress de aquella situación era trabajar de sol a sol, para no tener que estar con ambas mujeres en el apartamento, para Rin lo más importante era el bienestar de Akira. No le importaba que al llegar, Sesshoumaru volcara todas sus energías en el niño dejándola de lado, ya no había tiempo para abrazos, besos apasionados o hacer el amor y ella no le exigía nada y se hacia la desentendida cuando él apretaba los ojos fingiendo dormir para evadir la intimidad, aunque cuando finalmente ella se dormía, Sesshoumaru abría los ojos para contemplarla y hablarle en susurros.

"Estaría perdido sin ti Rin, perdóname!"

………………………….

Los días se acumularon y cada vez más Kayla, evadía sus responsabilidades dejándole el cuidado del pequeño a Rin. Se la pasaba todo el día leyendo revistas, viendo televisión o afuera, dándole a Rin muchas horas con Akira. Era miércoles a medio día y mientras estaba en la cocina comiéndose un yogurt escuchó los gritos de desesperación de Kayla pidiéndole al niño que se callara.

"Deja de llorar por un demonio, que rayos tienes? Cállate!"

Rin esperó con el corazón en la mano hasta que la puerta de abrió de un solo golpe y Kayla salió con el niño en brazos llorando a lágrima viva. Parándose frente a ella se lo dio y le dijo que ya no lo soportaba y saldría a dar un paseo.

"Ve a ver si logras que se calle, volveré en un par de horas!"

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rin lo sostuvo contra su pecho y moviéndose suavemente logró calmarlo susurrándole al oído con ternura. Cuando estuvo mas tranquilo llenó la bañera y le dio un baño tibio, le dio leche y lo arrulló con la canción de cuna que había aprendido de su madre.

"Tu eres mío aunque tu mamá sea Kayla! No quiero separarme de ti, pero si tu papi no reacciona tendré que hacer algo!"

…………………………………….

En el parque Kayla se fumaba un cigarrillo desesperada, había tenido que suplicarle a su madre para verse y sabía que le esperaba un sermón pero lo soportaría feliz porque estaba harta de la rutina de ser mamá. Al verla fumando, Bianca supo que estaba al borde de su resistencia y sonrió. No mas la tuvo enfrente, Kayla la abrazó diciéndole que estaba harta y que la perdonara. Devolviéndole el abrazo, Bianca aceptó su disculpa recalcándole que la próxima vez se apegara al plan.

"Ya estaríamos en Estados Unidos si no se te hubiera ocurrido formar parte de esa familia, es la última vez que me haces esto!"

"Si mamá lo siento!"

"Mas te vale, ahora no sé como haremos para conseguir dinero!"

"Haré lo que sea!"

"Es tarde para eso pero ya veremos, donde esta el niño?"

"Con Rin, se porta muy bien con ella!"

"Yo te dije que no sirves para ser madre! Crees que Rin tenga dinero?"

"No tanto!"

"Que me dices de la madrastra?"

"Podría ser, que debo hacer?"

Bianca le dijo que le diera un par de días para idear la forma de obtener dinero, luego le pidió que la acompañara a tomar un café, como una quinceañera, Kayla se abrazó a su madre y volvió a pedirle perdón.

"Que voy a hacer contigo muchachita? Eres todo lo que tengo!"

"Igual tu mami!"

…………………………………….

Los días pasaron y Sesshoumaru seguía evadiendo lidiar con aquella situación por lo que Rin decidió darle un poco de espacio, quería que se encargara de Akira, pero vivir todos bajo un mismo techo era como tapar el sol con un dedo. Terminando de escribir un documento, cerró su laptop y fue a revisar al pequeño que seguía dormido tal y como ella lo había dejado una hora antes, Kayla estaba dormida en el sillón con la televisión encendida. Aprovechando que Akira le faltaba 45 minutos para despertar, se puso doblar la ropa limpia de Akira y hacer la lista de compras del supermercado; estaba concentrada escribiendo cuando Kayla despertó.

"Que haces?"

"Voy a ir al súper, quieres algo?"

"Cereal de chocolate, te vas a llevar al niño?"

"Ajá"

Rin vio la expresión de alivio y sintió ganas de golpearla pero la verdad era que su falta de instinto maternal era para su beneficio porque así podía tener al bebé para ella sola. Media hora después, Rin puso al niño en el cargador bien pegado a su pecho, tomó un carrito para poner las bolsas y salió del apartamento dejando a Kayla ida frente a la televisión.

"Vamos a pasear mi amor, te gusta ir al supermercado verdad que si?"

El pequeño respondió a los mimos moviendo manos y piernas emocionado. Por momentos, Rin olvidaba que no era suyo y se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque trataba de no entristecerse demasiado al recordar a Kayla. Con calma compraron todo lo que hacia falta, hasta el cereal de chocolate, dos bolsas tamaño familiar, estaban terminando cuando sonó el celular, al ver el numero Rin sonrió y le dijo al niño que era su papá.

"Es papi mi amor…aló?"

"Donde estas?"

"Estamos en el supermercado, quieres algo?"

"Akira y tu solos?"

"Claro, se quedó viendo televisión!"

"Que novedad y como esta el pequeño?"

"Bien, hoy llegarás temprano?"

"Eso creo, entonces todo bien?"

"Ajá!"

Rin cerró la llamada suspirando, estaba por poner el celular de nuevo en su cartera cuando volvió a sonar.

"Aló?"

"Feliz Cumpleaños amiga!"

"Lili te acordaste!"

"Claro que si y bueno cuéntame como la has pasado este año que no estas sola?"

Rin soltó una risa agria y le dijo que nadie sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños por ciertas cosas que estaban pasando, pero le contaría todo una vez que la viera, si es que la tradición de verse el fin de semana de su cumpleaños seguía en pie.

"Claro amiga, para eso te llamaba, cuando vendrás?"

"Pediré permiso el viernes, tomaré el tren de las 2!"

"Genial entonces te espero en la estación!!"

"Gracias!"

Guardando el celular en su bolso, pagó las compras y disfrutó del camino de regreso hablando y mimando al niño. Como siempre Sesshoumaru llegó y solo tuvo ojos para el pequeño, dándole tiempo a Rin para hablar con su suegra y contarle que estaría fuera el fin de semana.

"Estas muy cansada de atender Akira?"

"No, no es eso, Sesshoumaru está demasiado cómodo y no enfrenta la situación, espero que si me voy esos días se de cuenta que hay que hacer ajustes para que todos estemos bien!"

"Y Kayla?"

"Igual, estoy segura que si Sesshoumaru le ofreciera dinero lo tomaría sin pensarlo, pero eso no me corresponde. Izayoi puedo pedirle un favor?"

"Claro!"

"Mientras yo estoy fuera, puede cuidar Akira?!"

"Será un placer, haces bien en irte! Aunque pienso que el pequeño va a extrañarte muchísimo!"

"No me diga eso, que no me voy!"

"Jejeje!"

………………………………..

En los siguientes dos días sacó todas sus cosas del apartamento hasta que un día no había nada suyo en el armario. El jueves en la noche a sabiendas que esa sería su última noche en el apartamento, durmió pegada a él tratando de grabar cada detalle. Ahora estaba en el baño terminando de peinarse cuando Sesshoumaru entró y le dio los buenos días sin imaginar lo que ella había decidido.

"Como dormiste?"

"Bien gracias!"

"Hoy no te vas a quedar aquí?"

"No, tengo que ir a la oficina a entregarle a tu papá varios contratos!"

"Pero volverás en la tarde?"

"No, tengo varias cosas que hacer!"

Rin estaba a punto de decirle que se iba el fin de semana cuando Akira empezó a llorar y Sesshoumaru se quedó en el cuarto. Con el niño en brazos, Rin se sirvió un poco de café, mientras Kayla los miraba de soslayo, no entendía como alguien podía soportar cuidar un bebé, menos de otra mujer y aunque odiaba admitirlo que Rin estuviera ahí era un alivio.

"Porque te preocupas tanto por él si vino a desbaratar tu perfecta vida?!"

"Es solo un bebé inocente y precioso! Sabes? Creo que tiene tu nariz!"

Kayla refunfuño ante aquel comentario y siguió comiendo cereal pero se quedó helada cuando Rin le dijo que iba estar fuera el fin de semana. En ese momento, Sesshoumaru salió del cuarto dando un portazo, terminando de ponerse una camiseta negra de punto, en cuanto vio a Kayla le pidió en un gruñido que los dejara solos, tomando el plato de cereal, se escabulló al cuarto de huéspedes sin decir nada. Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru le reclamó a Rin.

"Porque tienes una maleta lista junto a la cama y no hay ropa tuya en el armario?"

"Saldré de la ciudad el fin de semana y mi ropa está toda en mi apartamento!"

"Que quieres decir? Me estas dejando?"

"Claro que no, te doy espacio!"

"No lo necesito!"

"Claro que sí!"

Histérico empezó a vociferar que cuando pensaba decírselo o simplemente iba dejarlo sin despedirse, acunando al pequeño con ternura, Rin le pidió que bajara la voz porque iba asustarlo.

"No te estoy dejando, pasaré el fin de semana con una amiga que vive fuera de la ciudad y cuando regrese estaré en mi apartamento, estamos muy apretados aquí!"

"Pero Rin, cual amiga, porque te tienes que ir?!"

"Es una amiga de la universidad, todos los años la visito para esta época!"

"Y porque no viene ella, no te vayas, que será del pequeño?"

"Estará con su abuela! Cálmate, será solo el fin de semana"

"Como quieres que me calme? Acaso ya no me amas!"

"No digas tonterías, me dejas explicarte? Yo te amo pero tú necesitas atender a tu hijo, definir tu relación con Kayla y encontrar espacio para mí en tu vida. Quiero recuperar nuestra relación, no quiero que sigas evadiendo estar conmigo porque estas confundido y estresado, yo sé que finges dormir! Sesshoumaru vivir todos juntos no es la forma de resolver esto, quiero cambiar de ambiente solo por el fin de semana para despejarme!"

"P-pero Rin si te vas voy a dormir solo y que pasará con Akira?!"

Rin soltó una risa y mordiéndose el labio lo sujetó por el cuello como si fuera un niño, asegurándole que todo iba salir bien. Dándole un beso al bebé lo puso en brazos de su papá y los abrazó a ambos.

"Cuida a tu papi por mi!"

"Rin pero…!"

"Solo serán un par de días! Resuelve tu situación pronto!"

"Que se supone que haga, dejar a Kayla sola?"

"Claro que no, porque no buscas dos apartamentos que estén bien cerca y le das uno a ella, hay varias soluciones pero tu estas tan cómodo aquí que te niegas a hacer algo. Me haces mucha falta y estas súper distante en todos los aspectos, yo amo a tu hijo y a ti y estoy dispuesta a todo por los dos, ahora es tu turno!"

Negándose a aceptar que tenía razón en todo, la atrajo en un abrazo tan intenso que Rin se quejó pero se aferró a él, susurrándole que lo amaba. Akira estaba tan cómodo entre ellos dos que ni se sintió hasta que soltó un gritito. Renuente a dejarla ir, Sesshoumaru le puso al niño frente al rostro y le dijo que la iba a extrañar.

"No seas tramposo Sesshoumaru!"

"Un fin de semana sin ti es demasiado, será la primera vez que estemos separados desde que estamos juntos!"

"Poesía barata!"

Recuperando un poco de sí mismo, la sujetó por la cintura y le dio un beso intenso pidiéndole que lo llamara en cuanto llegara a donde su amiga.

"Así lo haré!"

……………………………………..


	8. La fortaleza de Rin, Capitulo final!

Capítulo 8

La fortaleza de Rin

* * *

Rin esperaba el tren escuchando música en su teléfono, cuando sintió alguien a su lado, levantó la vista, sorprendida de ver a Sesshoumaru.

"Que haces aquí?"

"Vine a despedirme y a pedirte perdón!"

"Porque?"

"Por ser un cobarde y no valorar lo que haces por mi!"

Rin apretó los labios y buscó refugio en su pecho, Sesshoumaru la estrujó con fuerza, asegurándole que cuidaría muy bien al pequeño y empezaría ese mismo fin de semana a buscar un par de apartamentos.

"En serio? Pero te lo dije como una opción!"

"Es muy razonable, así podemos estar cerca del pequeño pero sin ver a esa!"

"Jajajaja!"

Se quedaron abrazados besándose sin preocuparse que los transeúntes los vieran, Sesshoumaru quería que fuera donde se amiga segura de sus sentimientos para que al volver pudieran empezar su nueva rutina. Tres días separados parecía mucho, pero se daba cuenta que ella lo necesitaba. Desde su asiento, Rin le sopló un beso, Sesshoumaru esperó que el tren se alejara para irse. De regreso al apartamento, se encontró con Akira en la cuna. Cuando se aproximó para sacar al pequeño, Kayla salía del baño envuelta en una toalla y al verlo, dejó su cuerpo al descubierto. Con cara de asco, tomó al pequeño en brazos apartando la mirada.

"Tienes una reservación de hotel, quiero que duermas ahí hasta que Rin regrese, en la mesa de la cocina hay un sobre con dinero suficiente para que desparezcas estos días!"

Kayla apretó los labios y refunfuñando tomó la toalla del piso y se vistió, cuando salió a la cocina, ni Sesshoumaru ni Akira estaban. Con la boca echa agua, tomó el sobre, era más dinero del que había visto en muchos meses y soltando una risa llamó a su madre; para Bianca fueron las mejores noticias porque significaba que a pesar de la estupidez de su hija, probablemente podrían sacarle dinero a Sesshoumaru.

Cuando Rin se bajó del tren su amiga la esperaba con su hija Mia de 3 años. Lili corrió abrazarla mientras que la pequeña miraba a la recién llegada con reserva.

"Ella es Rin y se quedará con nosotros el fin de semana!"

"Donde va dormir?"

"En el cuarto de huéspedes!"

"Ahhh!"

Ambas amigas soltaron la risa al comprender que la pequeña temía por su cama. Arrodillándose frente a ella, Rin le dijo que era igual de linda que su mamá. Cuando la pequeña le sonrió, sintió que toda su fortaleza se venía abajo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran.

"Perdón es que estoy un poco triste, extraño mucho a una persona!"

"A quien?"

"Un bebé precioso que adoro!"

"No estés triste te hicimos un pastel para cantar cumpleaños!"

"Mia, era una sorpresa!"

"Perdón mami!"

Lili tomó a su hija en brazos y escudriñó a Rin con la mirada, con una sonrisa, le dijo que tenían todo el fin de semana para conversar y le daría todos los detalles de cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos días.

Después de comer pastel y jugar con Mia, acostaron a la niña y con una botella de vino se pusieron a conversar. Lili escuchó atenta y cuando Rin terminó le dio un gran abrazo. Enjuagándose las lágrimas, le confesó no estar segura si estaba haciendo bien.

"Te mereces todo el amor y felicidad del mundo y sé que lograrás superarlo, te acuerdas cuando estabas con aquel infeliz? Lograste superar eso, tu puedes con cualquier cosa amiga!"

"Gracias por el voto de confianza!"

"Te lo has ganado, ahora lo que debes hacer es convencer a Sesshoumaru para que le ofrezca dinero. Es más, se me ocurre algo; habla con tu suegra y se deshacen de ella entre las dos!"

"Jejeje suenas como Izayoi!"

"A que te refieres?"

"Ella dijo exactamente lo mismo!"

"Se nota que sabe…Rin porque no lo llamas debe estar preocupado, dile que te debe una fiesta y un regalote por olvidar tu cumpleaños!"

Con una sonrisa, tomó su celular y en dos timbrazos Sesshoumaru le contestó acribillándola a preguntas.

"Como llegaste, todo bien? Nosotros estamos muy bien, extrañándote mucho, no se como voy a dormir sin ti!"

"Como está?"

"Dormido, pero le costó mucho!"

"Y Kayla?"

"La mandé a un hotel, le di dinero y salió más rápido que un cohete…Rin?"

"Dime?"

"En verdad estás dispuesta a todo por nosotros?"

"Si, los amo a los dos!"

"Gracias!"

Rin le tiró un beso y con una sonrisa respondió todas las preguntas que le hizo de Lili. Conversaron por largo rato recordando los días que se llevaban mal y él pensaba que ella estaba detrás de la fortuna familiar.

"Quería ahorcarte cuando hablabas mandarín frente a mí, que decías?"

"Que siempre me estabas torciendo los ojos, tu papá decía que le tuerces los ojos a todo el mundo…jajaja, pero siempre me pareciste muy atractivo, un pesado pero muy guapo!"

"Mentirosa, me decías patán y grosero!"

"Porque lo eras, sin contar hostil!"

"JAJAJA! Cierto!"

"Te extraño tanto!"

"Yo también, como está tu amiga?"

"Muy bien, su hija es un amor. Sesshoumaru como te fue con lo de los apartamentos?!"

"Regular, prefiero que lo resolvamos juntos cuando regreses!"

"Bueno…tengo sueño!"

"Que descanses!"

Los días con Lili le aclararon las cosas y Rin abordó el tren emocionada. No veía el momento de abrazar al pequeño y estar con Sesshoumaru. Lili y Mia se despidieron con un abrazo y la promesa que volverían a verse pronto.

"Las espero en vacaciones!"

"Cuenta con eso! Llámame cuando llegues ok?"

"Está bien!"

Acomodada en su asiento, sacó el celular para avisarle a Sesshoumaru que estaba en camino, pero le salió la contestadora. Relajada y con nuevas energías, sentía que Kayla no sería más un problema. Conectando los audífonos a su teléfono se puso a escuchar música. Admirando el paisaje, estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó un estruendoso crujir y luego sintió como si la sacudieran con demasiada fuerza hacia adelante; el calor de su propia sangre cubrió su frente y llevándose la mano al rostro escuchó los gritos de los demás pasajeros, sintiendo que caía en un pozo sin fondo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entró al hospital fuera de si, el lugar era un caos; había heridos por todos lados y las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro. Aunque estaba muy preocupado, Inutashio contuvo sus emociones para no alterar más a su hijo. Cuando Sesshoumaru preguntó por Rin nadie supo darle una respuesta clara y dejando que su furia lo dominara golpeó el counter con los puños exigiendo que alguien le diera información. Inmediatamente dos guardias de seguridad se aproximaron sacando sus macanas.

"Señor sino se calma tendremos que sacarlo del hospital!"

"No se preocupen oficiales yo me encargo! Tienes que calmarte o nos sacaran de aquí!"

"Pero papá!"

"Quédate aquí y yo buscaré información, contrólate, crees que eres el único preocupado?"

Inmediatamente Sesshoumaru sintió que sus ánimos se apaciguaban, caminando por los pasillos aprovechando el caos, divisó algo que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre, en una camilla cubierta en sangre y con 6 personas trabajando sobre ella, estaba Rin. Sin pensar, atravesó las puertas sintiendo que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, cuando una de las enfermeras le preguntó que hacia ahí, no respondió.

"No puede estar aquí!"

"Ella es…que tiene, va estar bien?"

"La conoce?"

"Sáquelo de aquí enfermera! AHORA!!"

En ese momento fue como si mil alarmas sonaran porque los aparatos a su alrededor empezaron a sonar. Fuera de si, Sesshoumaru se resistió a salir vociferando, casi llegaba hasta Rin cuando dos guardias de seguridad lo sujetaron obligándolo a salir. Una vez fuera de la sala, lo inmovilizaron con la macana pegada a su cuello, aunque ambos eran bastante robustos, estaban teniendo problemas para sujetarlo. En la cara de Sesshoumaru había tanta desesperación y dolor que uno de ellos le preguntó si la mujer de la camilla era su esposa.

"Es mi novia, nos vamos a casar…por favor necesito verla!"

Lentamente la macana regresó al cinturón y al verlo calmado le permitieron que viera desde el pasillo. En silencio, Inutashio se paró junto a él contemplando la escena sin poder articular palabra. Los minutos que estuvieron ahí fueron eternos y cuando finalmente un doctor salió Sesshoumaru sintió que se le iba la voz.

"Usted conoce a la paciente? Rin Asakura?"

"Si, doctor dígame que tiene?!"

"Usted es su esposo?"

"Soy su novio, vivimos juntos!"

"Su familia inmediata?"

"Soy yo!"

"Lo siento pero no puedo…"

Sesshoumaru tomó al doctor del cuello y le exigió que le dijera que tenía. Impactado por la fuerte reacción, el doctor le dijo que si no se calmara lo mandaría sacar del hospital. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

"Que haces hijo? Cálmate! Doctor, Rin es huérfana, nosotros somos su familia!"

"Lo lamento pero no puedo darle información más que a su familia inmediata!"

En ese momento una enfermera llamó al doctor para que volviera a entrar. Dejándolos con la palabra en la boca, atravesó las puertas dando indicaciones desesperado, haciendo evidente que Rin se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Mientras trabajaba, el doctor vio por encima de su hombro, Sesshoumaru no se movía con el rostro marcado por la preocupación. Una vez que Rin se estabilizó, una enfermera le dio la historia médica y el resultado de varios exámenes que dibujaron una expresión sombría en la cara del médico. Antes de salir se inclinó sobre Rin y le susurró palabras de aliento, se quitó los guantes y se reunió con Sesshoumaru.

"Doctor dígame que sucede?"

"Como le dije antes no puedo darle información más que a la familia inmediata, pero dado que ella es huérfana supongo que puedo hablar con usted! Soy el doctor Takeyama"

"Sesshoumaru Youkai, mi padre Inutashio!"

"Antes de hablar de la condición actual, me puede aclarar el origen de las cicatrices que tiene en la espalda?

Sesshoumaru se puso pálido y endureció la mirada al comprender lo que el doctor estaba pensando y con voz hueca le contó todo lo que sabía. El hombre lo miró intensamente como buscando algún indicio de mentira pero se limitó a garabatear algo en la historia médica. Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos hasta que levantó la vista y Sesshoumaru sintió escalofríos.

"Su novia sufrió traumas múltiples y severos. Perdió mucha sangre pero logramos estabilizarla. Además también tiene 3 costillas fracturadas y una fractura de la base del cráneo, por esto último, está en coma, pero esperamos que lo supere en los próximos días...!"

"Ósea que va estar bien?!"

"Eso parece, señor Youkai estaba usted enterado del embarazo de su novia?"

"Embarazo? De que está hablando…estaba embarazada??"

"Si y lamento decirle que desafortunadamente perdió el bebe!"

La expresión masculina se desfiguró y su mirada había mucha confusión, como si las palabras rebotaran contra su cerebro y no pudiera comprenderlas a plenitud. Mareado, dio un paso hacia atrás, inmediatamente Inutashio lo sostuvo llamándolo por su nombre y lo acomodó en el asiento más próximo, el doctor le alcanzó un vaso con agua informándole que hasta que despertara Rin estaría en cuidados intensivos.

"La trasladaran en cualquier momento, lamento mucho su pérdida!"

"Puedo verla?!"

"Claro, pero primero necesitamos admitirla y que usted firme varias cosas!"

Sesshoumaru siguió al doctor y con su padre muy de cerca firmó todo lo que le pidieron. Una enfermera les dijo que cuidados intensivos estaba en el tercer piso y debían esperar ahí para poder verla. El tercer piso era un remanso de paz comparado con emergencias y en medio de aquel silencio el dolor de la perdida golpeó a Sesshoumaru como un mazo.

"…perdimos nuestro bebé!"

Inutashio miró a su hijo con los ojos llorosos y frunciendo los labios le puso la mano en el hombro. Con voz quebrada le dijo que Rin necesitaba más que nunca de su fuerza para salir airosa de aquella prueba tan dura, salvándolo de desmoronarse una enferma se aproximó hasta ellos.

"Señor Youkai, Sesshoumaru Youkai?"

"Soy yo!"

"Sígame por favor!"

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie impaciente, la enfermera lo condujo a una habitación donde le dieron ropa estéril, gorro, mascarilla, cubre zapatos y bata de cirugía. Una vez listo lo llevó a la habitación y lo dejó solo. Sesshoumaru se aproximó hasta ella y quedó horrorizado, estaba llena de tubos y varios aparatos a su alrededor monitoreaban sus signos vitales, antes de irse la enfermera le dijo que debido al golpe en la base del cráneo tendría los ojos hinchados, pero ni eso lo rescató de sentir las rodillas débiles. Con el corazón en la boca la contempló por unos minutos antes de acercar una silla. Tomando su mano se la pegó a la boca y lloró en silencio, hablándole con un hilo de voz.

"No puedes dejarme, te necesito, tienes que despertar para poder criar a Akira los dos, te prometo deshacerme de Kayla para seas su madre…!"

Varios días después…

Kayla estaba sentada junto al coche de su hijo, ahora dormía tranquilo, pero el pequeño estaba inquieto, lloroso y tenía varios días que no tenía apetito. Nerviosa se mordió las uñas por tercera vez, el accidente de Rin ponía sus planes de cabeza y no sabía como abandonar esa familia. Cuando vio que Izayoi se acercaba se puso de pie pensando que hacer. Justo en ese momento Sesshoumaru se aproximaba y al verla, su cara se transformó en una mueca de odio, cerrándole el paso la sujetó por el cuello hablándole con acidez

"Todo esto es tu culpa, sino hubieras venido, eres una…!"

"Pero Sesshoumaru…yo no!"

"Se fue por ti, estaba en ese tren por tu culpa. No te das cuenta que puedo perderla…"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que aflojaba la mano, Kayla pudo ver sus lágrimas, sintiéndose morir. Con el celular apretado en su mano buscó un lugar apartado para llamar a su madre y preguntarle que debía hacer, porque su instinto le gritaba que saliera corriendo. A punto de marcar el número, vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se acercaba y guardó el teléfono, era Izayoi que la saludó, tomándola del brazo.

"Tenemos que hablar!"

Volviéndose hacia el chofer, Izayoi le hizo una seña y el hombre se aproximó llevando un sobre de plástico bajo el brazo. Extrañada, Kayla la escudriñó y la señora Youkai sonrió suavemente.

"Hablar de que señora Youkai?"

"De tu situación en esta familia, yo pienso que tu preferirías estar lejos, disfrutar la vida con tu madre, que te parece eso?"

En el acto, la expresión de Kayla cambió y le dijo que para disfrutar de la vida se necesitaba mucho dinero. Soltando una risita Izayoi le dijo que estaba completamente de acuerdo.

"Lo único es que un bebé como Akira necesita muchos cuidados y tiempo!"

"Y que hago al respecto?"

"Podrías dejarlo con nosotros!"

"Pero… y que tendría yo a cambio de dejarlo aquí?!"

Con una sonrisa gélida, Izayoi extendió la mano y su chofer le entregó el sobre que llevaba bajo el brazo, dentro había una carpeta con los documentos legales donde le cedía la custodia de Akira a Sesshoumaru. Sujeto con un clip un cheque con muchos ceros hizo que Kayla sintiera las manos sudorosas.

"Firmas aquí, luego depositas este cheque en tu cuenta y empiezas a disfrutar de tu vida!"

Kayla sujetó los papeles y contempló el cheque un instante antes de preguntarle que pensaba ella de la recuperación de Rin.

"Estará bien, es una luchadora!"

"Será una gran madre para Akira, verdad que estará muy bien cuidado y lo van a querer mucho?…ya lo quiere más que yo!"

Izayoi sintió pena por Kayla porque en ese instante dejaba entrever una fibra de decencia y preocupación por su hijo. Dándole el bolígrafo para que firmara, la Sra. Youkai sacó de la cartera un sobre con dinero en efectivo.

"Un incentivo extra para que te vayas hoy mismo, me preocupa lo que te puedan hacer mi esposo o Sesshoumaru!"

Kayla tragó grueso y después de firmar, guardó el dinero en su cartera, le regresó el bolígrafo y se despidió con una sonrisa.

"No te vas a despedir de Akira?!"

"Donde está?"

"En el jardín, ve tranquila está con la niñera"

Con el corazón acelerado, Kayla caminó por los pasillos seguida muy de cerca por Izayoi y su chofer. Al llegar al jardín el pequeño estaba dormido en el coche arrullado por su niñera que le cantaba una canción de cuna. Arrodillándose frente al coche, contempló su hijo y le acarició la mejilla con la punta del dedo.

"Tendrás una vida maravillosa mocoso, pero yo no puedo ser tu madre, no sirvo para eso…creo que dejarte con esta gente es lo más decente que he hecho en toda mi vida, mucha suerte!"

Sintiendo como si un gran peso se quitara de su espalda, Kayla giró sobre sus talones y cuando estuvo junto a Izayoi le dio las gracias. Respirando tranquila la contempló mientras se alejaba pidiéndole al chofer que la llevara donde quisiera. Apartándose un poco para que la niñera no escuchara, llamó a su abogado.

"Firmó todo? Bien, ahora Sesshoumaru tiene la custodia completa de Akira, le diste el efectivo?!"

"Si!"

"Como está Rin?"

"Igual, pero el doctor dice que puede despertar en cualquier momento"

"Como están Sesshoumaru y tu marido?"

"Desechos, tienen miedo que nunca despierte!"

"Eso no va suceder ella es muy fuerte!"

"Tienes razón, pasarás por la casa más tarde? Akira se quedará con nosotros mientras su mamá despierta!"

"Claro, te llamo antes!"

Cansado y con ganas de refrescarse un poco, Sesshoumaru dejó la habitación y fue a la cafetería para comer algo. Estaba saboreando el café cuando vio a una mujer joven y con el rostro marcado por la preocupación acercarse.

"Disculpa eres Sesshoumaru?"

"Si, la conozco?"

"No, soy Lili, amiga de Rin, acabo de enterarme del accidente…ella está bien?"

Pidiéndole que tomara asiento, le contó todo lo que había pasado, impresionada, Lili se puso a llorar desconsolada. Sesshoumaru solo pudo ofrecerle una servilleta para que se limpiara las lágrimas, cuando estuvo más calmada, se presentó formalmente, explicándole quien era.

"Siempre te visita?"

"Si!"

Hablando con Lili, Sesshoumaru se distrajo muchísimo y le ofreció hospedaje en la mansión para que estuviera más cómoda.

"Debo regresar mañana Mia todavía es muy pequeña…lo siento tanto!"

"El doctor dice que no sufrió ningún daño que le impida quedar embarazada de nuevo, todo va salir bien, ella es muy fuerte!"

"Tienes razón!!

Cuando Sesshoumaru vio su reloj se dio cuenta que había pasado 1 hora y le pidió a Lili que lo acompañara para que conociera a sus padres y Akira.

"Será un placer!"

"Por cierto como supiste que era yo?"

"Jaja tu cabello!"

………….……………………………..

Inutashio regresaba de la oficina cuando vio el carro de su esposa salir del hospital, sacando el teléfono la llamó y se extrañó que le dijera que estaba en con el pediatra.

"Pero acabo de ver a tu chofer!"

"Te explico cuando te vea, ven al 2 piso!"

"Todo bien con el pequeño?"

"Más o menos!"

Inutashio colgó el teléfono y se apresuró. Abrió la puerta cuando el pediatra le hacia un examen físico al pequeño que lloraba incómodo. Después de a duras penas, medirlo y pesarlo, el doctor les dijo que podían ponerle la ropa, invitándolos a que se sentaran para conversar.

"El pequeño está sano no encuentro ninguna razón para los síntomas que mencionó, le dan pecho?"

"Fórmula. Doctor, la persona que lo cuida tuvo un accidente y está en coma!"

El doctor se rascó la barbilla distraído y preguntó cuando tiempo pasaba con esa persona en coma y el tipo de relación que tenían. Sin titubear, Izayoi le dijo que pasaban todos los días juntos y Rin hacia las de madre.

"Ya veo, ósea que para el pequeño la mujer en coma en su madre, es muy probable que la pérdida de apetito y malhumor sea porque la extraña!"

El joven médico hizo una pausa como analizando todo y contempló un instante Akira en el regazo de Inutashio.

"Lo único que puedo recomendarles es que permitan que el pequeño esté con su mamá, pienso que también pueda ayudarla a salir del trauma. No es raro que el instinto maternal haga milagros. No puedo recetar nada porque él está bien, es muy pequeño y necesita a su madre!"

"Pero está en cuidados intensivos!"

"Hablare con la jefa de C.I. para explicarle la situación. Vamos de una vez!"

Izayoi e Inutashio se levantaron como dos resortes y siguieron al doctor, que le explicó a su colega lo vital que era que Rin pudiera sentir al pequeño junto a ella. La doctora escuchó el racionamiento no dijo nada por dos minutos y luego llamó a una enfermera para que le ayudara con el pequeño. Sesshoumaru estaba dormitando en la silla cuando vio que la enfermera traía al bebé, que al verlo se puso hacer ruiditos. Tomándolo en brazos, Sesshoumaru lo acercó a Rin y le habló con ternura; hizo eso los siguientes cinco días pero ella no parecía reaccionar.

Dos semanas después del accidente…

Era de noche y Sesshoumaru estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el colchón medio dormido cuando le pareció escuchar algo. Levantando la cabeza miró en dirección a la puerta pensando que se trataba de alguien que venía a revisar a Rin pero no había nadie. Un segundo más tarde su corazón latía acelerado porque volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido y no tuvo dudas que era Rin.

"Rin eres tu? No estoy soñando?"

Los ojos verdes estaban abiertos y una ínfima sonrisa adornaba su rostro, las palabras eran apenas un susurro. Sin poder creerlo, Sesshoumaru le acarició el rostro preguntándole como se sentía.

"Donde estoy, que pasó?"

"Tuviste un accidente, como te sientes?"

"Adolorida...había mucha gente gritando!"

No pudieron seguir hablando porque en eso llegó el doctor y una enfermera para revisarla. Al borde de la cama miraba atento, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando con horror vio como Rin convulsionaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Sesshoumaru reaccionó muy alterado llamándola a gritos hasta que otra enfermera lo tomó firmemente por el brazo, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y aquello era un reacción normal por el coma. Al ver a su hijo a punto de perder la cordura, Inutashio se paró frente a él pidiéndole que escuchara lo que la enfermera le estaba diciendo.

"Señor Youkai sino se calma lo mandaré a sacar, ella está bien, tiene un desbalance metabólico es lo normal. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo y pronto podrá hablar con ella, perder la compostura no ayuda en nada. Espere afuera con su familia!"

Para ese instante la mujer los había empujado hasta el pasillo y Rin aún seguía convulsionando. Antes que la enfermera regresara a la habitación, Sesshoumaru la tomó del brazo, no le dijo nada pero en su mirada había tanta desesperación que la mujer sonrió hablándole muy segura.

"Ella estará bien, se lo juro!!"

Sesshoumaru la dejó ir y observó en silencio como la atendían, confiando en las palabras de la enfermera. Respirando profundo, se tranquilizó suficiente para escuchar a su hijo llorar a lágrima viva. Buscando con la mirada vio a Izayoi al final del pasillo, tratando de calmar al pequeño. Al llegar donde su madrastra, llamó a su hijo con suavidad, el pequeño inmediatamente reaccionó tirándole los brazos.

Akira estaba rojo de tanto llorar y la nariz irritada. Con una sonrisa, tomó la toallita que Izayoi le ofrecía y lo limpió. Acurrucándolo en su pecho, lo meció y le habló con voz serena. Al cabo de un rato, el pequeño se calmó reconfortado por el calor corporal de su papá y se quedó dormido apoyado en su hombro. Para Sesshoumaru, calmar Akira era un bálsamo de tranquilidad que le devolvía la paz.

Con el pequeño en brazos, se paseó por el corredor y conversó con el doctor que le informó que Rin despertaría al día siguiente y si todo seguía igual de bien, podrían trasladarla a una habitación privada.

"Gracias doctor, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por ella!"

"Un placer, cuando salga necesitará mucho reposo y cuidados!"

"Me encargaré personalmente!"

"Deberían ir a dormir a su casa, despertará hasta mañana!"

El doctor se despidió dejándolos solos; después de pensarlo un momento, los tres resolvieron ir a la casa para cenar y dormir antes de volver muy temprano en la mañana. De camino a la casa, Sesshoumaru contempló a su hijo dormido y sonrió con tristeza, pensando en el bebé que había perdido. Al llegar a la casa, fue él mismo quien puso al pequeño en su cuna, luego fue a cenar con su papá e Izayoi.

Mientras comían, Inutashio aprovechó para ofrecerle estadía y poder ayudar con Akira. Sesshoumaru ya había pensado en eso y aceptó de buena gana, de esa manera podría cuidar de Rin sin descuidar al pequeño. En ese instante pensó en Kayla y preguntó donde estaba, se quedó extrañado cuando su papá le dijo que Izayoi era la que sabía. Poniendo el tenedor a un lado del plato, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Me tomé la libertad de actuar y espero que no te moleste, desde ayer tienes la custodia completa de Akira!"

Ambos esperaron por la reacción de Sesshoumaru, que parecía procesar aquella información muy rápido. Cuando finalmente habló no parecía molesto más bien intrigado.

"Como lo lograste??"

"Dándole lo que siempre quiso. Puedes revisar los documentos cuando gustes, tu papá los guardó en la caja fuerte del estudio!!"

Izayoi contuvo la respiración porque no sabía como interpretar la expresión de su hijastro; él solo podía concentrarse en imágenes donde se veía con Rin paseando a su hijo por el parque sin tener que ver sobre sus hombros esperando que Kayla o su madre aparecieran. Cerró los ojos consciente que aquella imagen se haría realidad muy pronto, y poniéndose de pie, le dio un beso a Izayoi, dándole las gracias.

"Fue un placer, quiero que sean felices!"

Esa noche Sesshoumaru durmió profundamente presa del cansancio y cuando su padre fue a buscarlo para desayunar, salió enseguida del cuarto con un semblante renovado.

"Buenos días papá!"

Inutashio lo miró un instante y suspiró calladamente, Sesshoumaru no se atrevió a parpadear adivinando que su padre quería decirle algo.

"Estoy orgulloso…más de lo que te imaginas, serás un padre maravilloso!"

Sesshoumaru respiró profundo y se perdió en el abrazo estrecho de su papá, sintiéndose seguro y protegido. Cuando se separaron, le dio un beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos completamente, a su alrededor había muchos arreglos de globos de todos los colores posibles. Pegado a la camilla, Sesshoumaru dormía en un sillón con Akira acurrucado en su pecho. Sintió tanta ternura y emoción al verlos que sintió los ojos aguados. Se quedó contemplando hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio a sus suegros entrar. Con el dedo sobre sus labios les pidió silencio para no despertarlos. Conteniendo las ganas de gritar, tanto Izayoi como Inutashio la cubrieron de besos susurrándole lo felices que estaban de verla. Después de los saludos y besos Inutashio llamó al doctor que la examinó en silencio informándole que había estado dos semanas en coma.

"Sera cuestión de un par de días para que pueda irse a su casa, una semana como mucho!"

"Gracias Doctor!"

El doctor apretó los labios un instante y vio a Sesshoumaru luego le dijo que volvería más tarde. Rin le dedicó una breve sonrisa, y se concentró en la silla frente a ella. Sin poder controlar las ganas de verlos despertar, estiró el brazo para tocarlo con la punta de los dedos, Sesshoumaru ni se inmutó y siguió descansando. Soltando una risita se resignó y conversó en voz baja con sus suegros, no quería preguntar por Kayla para no amargarse, le bastaba ver al pequeño con su papá y así soñar que su vida eran solo ellos tres. Inutashio le estaba contando como casi echan a su novio del hospital por no comportarse, cuando lo escucharon moverse en el sillón. Rin esperó que despertara aguantando la respiración, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la expresión masculina fue de la sorpresa a la emoción en un segundo.

"Hola!"

"Rin? Hace cuanto despertaste? Te duele algo, te sientes bien?"

"Estoy bien, feliz de verte, a los dos. Déjame verlo porfa!"

Poniéndose de pie Sesshoumaru le acercó al bebé y Rin le delineó las mejillas con la punta del dedo índice, luego fue el turno de Sesshoumaru y con ambas manos lo acarició susurrándole que lo amaba; la garganta se le cerró cuando su novio juntó sus frentes visiblemente emocionado.

"Creí que iba perderte!"

Desde el pasillo la enfermera observaba con un nudo en la garganta, ahora que Sesshoumaru estaba despierto tenía que llamar al doctor para hablar con Rin. Dando un suspiro giró sobre sus talones y fue a buscarlo. Varios minutos después el doctor entraba a la habitación.

"Señorita Asakura, quisiera conversar con usted en privado, Sesshoumaru puede quedarse!"

"Bueno"

Rin despidió al pequeño con un beso sin sospechar nada, una vez solos y después de darle un montón de términos médicos que medio entendió, el doctor dijo que necesitaba informarle algo más.

"Señorita lamento informarle que al momento del accidente estaba embarazada, y dada la magnitud del percance su embarazo se vio interrumpido, lo siento mucho!"

Rin parpadeó y movió la cabeza como queriendo sacudir algo molesto, vio a Sesshoumaru, al doctor y por último se cubrió el estómago con la mano. Habiendo cumplido con su deber de informarle, el medico salió de la habitación para darles privacidad. Al estar solos, se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru preguntándole si había entendido bien, en un susurro solo pudo decirle que si.

"Perdí a nuestro bebé?"

"Aja!"

"No puede ser porque yo no estaba embarazada, el doctor está equivocado…no puede ser cierto!"

Acariciándole la mejilla le limpió las lágrimas asegurándole que podrían tener más hijos una vez que ella saliera de ahí. Abrumada, Rin se aferró a él y lloró desconsolada, nadie se atrevió a entrar para no alterarla más. Pensando que se estaba durmiendo, Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz.

"En serio podemos tener más hijos?"

"Claro, superaremos esto te lo prometo!"

Rin se le aguaron los ojos y lo abrazó sintiendo que su determinación le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba, no podía culpar a nadie y más bien era un milagro haber salido viva de semejante accidente. Reconfortada entre sus brazos, lloró en silencio hasta que tuvo dolor de cabeza y quiso acostarse.

"Pero quédate conmigo, quisiera ver al pequeño!"

"Claro pero sobre Akira, tengo algo que decirte!"

Una sombra cubrió el demacrado rostro y respiró profundo preparándose para lo peor. Acariciándole la mejilla, Sesshoumaru le dijo que quizás no era mucho para apaciguar su dolor, pero gracias a Izayoi tenían la custodia de Akira y Kayla no volvería a molestarlos nunca más. Un par de minutos para realizar que aquello eran buenas noticias y con una sonrisa le preguntó si era en serio.

"Entonces podemos criarlo juntos?"

"Si, lo que me recuerda!"

Rin lo vio meter la mano en el bolsillo de su jeans y sacar una cajita de terciopelo rojo, todos sus pensamientos se revolvieron al comprender lo que iba pedirle; emocionada, asustada y feliz abrió los ojos como platos.

"Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Rin apretó los ojos tratando de controlar las lágrimas, limpiándole las mejillas con el pulgar, Sesshoumaru sujetó su mano para ponerle la sortija.

"Es precioso Sesshoumaru y si quiero…claro que quiero!!"

Sesshoumaru le dio un beso y cuando se separaron tenía una expresión vacía. Al preguntarle qué pasaba, balbuceó algo de su cumpleaños. Rin soltó una risa diciéndole que le debía una cena.

"Como pude olvidar tu cumpleaños?"

"No importa, estabas preocupado, celebramos el próximo año!"

Dándole un beso, le delineó los labios con suavidad. Sesshoumaru le besó la mano antes de salir a buscar a Izayoi y su padre. Con el pequeño en brazos, Rin se sintió reconfortada y segura que podría superar el dolor de haber perdido su bebé, mientras que Sesshoumaru les contaba que estaban comprometidos y ambos reaccionaban con alegría.

Dos días después…

Izayoi e Inutashio no estaban, disfrutaban de una tarde con el pequeño, llevándolo al parque. Lo peor ya había pasado y las cosas finalmente parecían mejorar para todos. En el hospital, Rin esperaba que la enfermera terminara de acondicionar el baño para poder darse una ducha.

"Ya todo está listo señorita! Necesita ayuda?"

"No gracias, tengo toda la ayuda que necesito justo aquí!"

Volviéndose a Sesshoumaru, le acarició la barbilla con el dedo índice. La enfermera no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando se puso de pie para poner el seguro y que nadie los molestara. Al borde de la camilla, apartó la sábana y con suavidad acarició la piel de su cuello. Levantándola en brazos la llevó hasta el baño y sentándose sobre el inodoro le sacó la pijama. Aferrado a su cintura besó su vientre con los ojos cerrados. Rin sonrió y enredó los dedos en su cabello, sintiendo que su amor era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperarse. Con los labios pegados a su piel y suavemente estrujada entre sus brazos, le dijo que la extrañaba, ella soltó una carcajada, acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

"Gracias por estar conmigo!"

"Donde más podría estar? Eres mi vida!"

Rin cerró los ojos sintiéndose abrumada, un minuto eterno aferrado a ella y volvió a besarle el vientre acariciando su trasero y muslos con suavidad, haciéndola suspirar. Un último beso y Sesshoumaru se separó para abrazarla sonriente.

"Te ayudo a bañarte?"

"Jejeje, te metes conmigo al agua?"

Los ojos ámbar brillaron emocionados y antes que se arrepintiera, empezó a sacarse la ropa, logrando que Rin volviera a carcajearse, sosteniéndose las costillas. Una vez sin nada, abrió la llave del agua y metiéndose primero, la ayudó a entrar. Aferrada a su cuello, dejó que la enjabonara entre besos, lo acariciaba en la medida que sus costillas se lo permitían y más de una vez le dijo que sin él no podía ser feliz. Deteniéndose un segundo para acomodarle el cabello fuera de la cara, notó que lloraba y tomándola de la barbilla le dio un besito.

"Tendremos más hijos!"

"El doctor dijo que no sufrí ningún daño eso es bueno verdad?"

"Por supuesto, salimos ya?!"

"Si!"

Cuando Izayoi e Inutashio llegaron con el pequeño, los encontraron acostados en la cama conversando a dos centímetros de distancia uno del otro, riendo y acariciándose. Rin se acomodó para sostener al pequeño entre sus brazos y hacerlo reír, escuchando a sus suegros contarle todo lo que habían disfrutado en su paseo.

"Vimos al doctor cuando llegamos, dice que en un par de días te da de alta!"

"De verdad? Me va parecer un sueño!"

Acariciándole la mejilla, Inutashio se la quedó viendo fijamente y cuando le preguntó que sucedía, solo sonrió. Izayoi se adelantó a decirle que su marido estaba feliz de verla tan bien.

"Lamento haberlos preocupado!"

"No digas eso, estas bien y es lo que importa!"

……………………………….

Dos días después Sesshoumaru y Rin escuchaban atentos todas las indicaciones del doctor, para los cuidados en casa. Apartando la vista de la hoja en la que escribía, el médico se aclaró la garganta. Al notarlo incómodo, Rin le preguntó si estaba todo bien.

"Claro, todavía estas muy golpeada así que no puedes tener relaciones, serán solo 40 días!"

"Solo? Es mucho pero la verdad es que estoy súper adolorida, se lo dice a todas las parejas o solo a nosotros?"

"A todas las mujeres que han estado en un accidente tan serio como el tuyo!"

Rin soltó una risa asegurándole que a pesar de ser un enorme sacrificio, seguirían sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Con una pícara sonrisa le preguntó si podían hacer cositas a medida que pasaban los días. El doctor soltó una risa al ver su expresión y asintió pidiéndoles mucho cuidado. Un poco más seria, quiso saber cuanto tenía que esperar para quedar embarazada y darle un hermanito al pequeño. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano para darle apoyo, el doctor suspiró y le dijo que afortunadamente estaba muy bien pero debía esperar.

"Eres joven y tienes un bebé muy pequeño, tómate tu tiempo; además, me contaron que tienes una boda que planear, no olviden invitarme!"

"Claro, pero no me ha dicho cuanto tiempo!"

"2 años!"

Visiblemente afectada por aquella cantidad de tiempo, según ella exagerada, se aferró a Sesshoumaru. Abrazándola con ternura, la tomó de la barbilla y dándole un beso le pidió una sonrisa.

"Pero es que yo…!"

"Akira te necesita, además dos años se pasan muy rápido, no puedes hacer todo a la vez!"

"Supongo que tienes razón!"

"Bueno yo me voy, te daré de alta mañana!"

"En serio doctor?"

"Si, pero prométeme que descansarás mucho, iré a visitarte!"

El doctor se despidió con un beso, cuando estuvieron solos Rin comenzó a reprochar que dos años eran demasiado. Poniéndole los dedos sobre la boca, le pidió que guardara silencio y mejor pensaran en que tipo de boda iban a tener.

"No quiero oír nada más de ese tema ok? Hablemos de la boda"

Rin parpadeó con suavidad, preguntándose que había hecho tan bien como para tener semejante hombre en su vida.

"El que tiene suerte soy yo! Ahora, sobre la boda…!"

"Yo solo quiero estar contigo, pero supongo que la boda de un Youkai es un evento social…sería una excelente oportunidad para las relaciones públicas, deberíamos consultar con el Sensei!"

"Me gustaría algo íntimo pero tienes un buen punto, podemos hacer las dos, que te parece?"

A Rin se le iluminó el semblante con aquellas palabras y le dio un beso, así los encontraron Izayoi e Inutashio. Después del saludo, Sesshoumaru les dijo que necesitaban hablar con ambos. Izayoi le entregó el pequeño a Rin y le dio un beso preguntándole si ya habían conversado con el médico. Estrujando al pequeño con ternura, dejó que Sesshoumaru les contara las buenas noticias.

"Le darán de alta mañana. Decidimos que queremos dos bodas, una íntima y exclusiva para la familia y amigos y otra grande para invitar al resto!"

Inutashio soltó una carcajada y felicitó a su hijo por tan excelente idea. Torciendo la boca le dijo que mejor felicitara a su abogada estrella porque era su idea.

"Brillante como siempre!"

"Jejeje!"

"Y cuanto tenemos de tiempo para planear todo?"

"Lo que tu dispongas Izayoi!"

Izayoi hizo cálculos mentales diciendo que con 4 meses era suficiente. Acomodándole el cabello le dijo que contrarían al mejor organizador de bodas. Emocionada, Rin le dio las gracias.

"Por cierto, Lili y su pequeña llegarán esta tarde, me llamó en la mañana, se quedarán dos semanas!"

"Oíste eso mi amor? Vas a conocer a Mia, tu primera amiga!"

Rin soltó una carcajada con las risitas de Akira, estaba segura que jamás podría llenar completamente el vacío de haber perdido a su bebé, pero la promesa de Sesshoumaru de tener más hijos se repetía en su mente una y otra vez dándole paz.

"Estaremos bien pequeño, en dos años te daré un hermanito o hermanita, que te parece?"

El pequeño se carcajeó haciendo las delicias de Rin, pero sobre todo de Sesshoumaru que finalmente veía un poco de luz al final de su oscuro túnel.

4 días después…

Rin abrió los ojos con pereza, sentía el peso de Sesshoumaru a su lado y con una sonrisa buscó el calor de su pecho, dándole los buenos días con un beso.

"Que rico dormir en una cama normal contigo!"

"Dime cuando quieras bañarte?"

"Cinco minutos más!"

En la ducha, Sesshoumaru la enjabonó con mucho cuidado entre besos y risas. Después de desayunar, se acomodó en una confortable silla, viendo jugar a Mia con varios juguetes que Sesshoumaru le había comprado, mientras en su encierro, Akira la observaba riendo. Cuando Mia llamó a su mamá para que se les uniera en el juego, ella aceptó de buena gana. Rin respiró con mucho cuidado aguantando la molestia de sus costillas rotas, buscaba una posición menos incómoda cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

"Sesshoumaru eres tu?"

"Si te traje jugo!"

Arrodillándose frente a ella le dio un beso preguntándole como se sentía y si estaba de humor para una sorpresa. Diciéndole que sí, cerró los ojos. Rápidamente todos se acomodaron frente a ella. Izayoi sostenía el pastel mientras Sesshoumaru cargaba al pequeño, cuando Rin abrió los ojos, inmediatamente se le llenaron de lágrimas y Sesshoumaru se apresuró a preguntarle si estaba todo bien.

"Estoy feliz!"

"Lista para apagar las velas?"

"Aja!"

Después que todos la felicitaron, Sesshoumaru se acomodó en una silla junto a ella, acariciándole la mano, mientras contemplaban a su hijo jugar con Lucía.

"El próximo año te haré una gran fiesta!"

"Suena divertido, sabes que no tienes que quedarte todos los días conmigo, ve a la oficina, así te distraes!"

"Intentas deshacerte de mi?"

"Jaja, claro que no!"

"Para complacerte iré en las mañanas!"

Levantándose para servirse algo de tomar, le dio un beso y fue con los niños, pronto ambos volaban por los aires haciendo avión. Cansada de estar sentada le pidió a Lili ayuda para levantarse y caminar un poco para así ver los juegos de cerca.

Los siguientes días a petición de Rin, se reunieron con el organizador de bodas, no soportaba estar sin hacer nada cuando había dos bodas que planear. La recuperación se dio sin complicaciones y pronto tuvo más movilidad, sobre todo para volcar su energía en Akira, que crecía a pasos agigantados. Mia y Lili ya se habían ido con la promesa de regresar 2 semanas antes de la boda. En la mansión, además de sus suegros, tenía la compañía de Inuyasha con quien había congeniado desde el primer día. Rin estaba jugando con el pequeño en su habitación cuando Inuyasha entró para invitarla a almorzar.

"Claro, Sesshoumaru estará ocupado todo el día!"

"Dame al enano un rato, salimos en media hora?"

"Perfecto!"

Akira le tiró los brazos a su tío sonriente, dándole la oportunidad a Rin de cambiarse con calma. Los tres pasaron una tarde muy entretenida y cuando llegaron a la casa, Sesshoumaru ya estaba ahí. Después de cenar y acostar al pequeño y a pesar del cansancio, Sesshoumaru luchó con el sueño para poder compartir un rato con ella. Habían pasado 5 semanas desde que saliera del hospital y soñaba con el día que pudieran mudarse a su apartamento y tener una vida más en familia.

Rin salió del baño poniéndose crema en las manos, vestía una pijama de camiseta y pantalón, ambos de algodón, no quería arruinar su recuperación y había guardado las pijamas sexy hasta que tuviera el visto bueno del doctor. Acomodándose junto a él, le dio un beso, preguntándole cuan cansado estaba.

"Pensé que lo disimulaba a la perfección!"

"Duérmete, mañana es sábado y me gustaría ir de paseo con Akira, al zoológico o al acuario o ya sé…para que descanses, mejor hagamos un picnic a la orilla de la piscina!"

Sesshoumaru pasó el brazo sobre su hombro atrayéndola en un beso, diciéndole que ese picnic sonaba genial.

"Dime como te fue con el animal?"

"Es tan divertido y buenísimo tío, no me deja pagar por nada, tan caballeroso como su guapo y sexy hermano mayor!"

"Más le vale!"

Pasándole la mano por el pecho le dijo que lo extrañaba demasiado y no veía la hora en que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo. Carcajeándose para enmascarar su ansiedad, le dio un beso asegurándole que nadie más que él esperaba ese momento. Con una mirada pícara, Rin le metió la mano en el pantalón y comenzó a estimularlo recordándole que nada le impedía a ella jugar con él.

"Jejeje!"

Viernes, 8 días después…

Después que Sesshoumaru saliera para la oficina, Rin entró a bañarse. Se puso un jeans, sandalias y una camisa blanca de hilo. Akira ya estaba listo y esperando por ella, la niñera lo entretenía jugando con piezas de lego. Haciéndose una cola, Rin entró al cuarto preguntando si estaban listos.

"Si señora!"

Después de acomodar al pequeño en su silla, Rin puso el automóvil en marcha, una lujosa 4x4 regalo de Sesshoumaru, y salieron de la casa, desacelerando le preguntó a la joven si tenía la lista del supermercado.

"Si señora aquí está!"

"Gracias por acompañarme!"

"Es un placer!"

Regresaron a la mansión antes del medio día, para almorzar con Izayoi. Tomando al pequeño le preguntó como le había ido y Rin sonrió diciéndole que tenía todo listo y después de comer y jugar un rato con Akira iría al spa. Su suegra se la quedó viendo furtivamente, no parecía ser la misma que había estado en coma tan solo semanas atrás. Después de comer salió rumbo al spa. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando sonó su celular, era Sesshoumaru.

"Que haces?"

"Voy al spa para un masaje! Akira está con la niñera!"

"Entonces nos vemos en la noche?"

"Claro!"

2 horas más tarde…

Sesshoumaru estaba concentrado en su laptop cuando su asistente entró a la oficina.

"Señor tengo un mensajero con un sobre para usted, pero dice que debe ser una entrega personal, es de parte de la Srta. Rin!"

Extrañado, apartó su vista del documento esperando por el mensajero. El joven entró llevando un sobre de manila y al verlo sonrió diciendo algo para si mismo.

"Aquí tiene Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Que dijiste al entrar?"

"Solo repetía lo que ella me dijo, cabello y ojos claros!"

Con el documento de recibido firmado, el muchacho salió de la oficina y Sesshoumaru pudo abrir el sobre. Cuando sacó el contenido se atragantó sintiendo el hormigueo de una erección sacudir su cuerpo. En sus manos tenía una foto de Rin posando desnuda entre sábanas de seda blanca. La fotografía era una obra de arte que mostraba su sensualidad sin hacerla vulgar. Sintiéndose agitado despegó la pequeña nota en la foto.

"Te espero en mi apartamento!"

Disfrutando de la foto un par de minutos más, sacó su celular y la llamó. La voz al otro lado del teléfono era la Rin juguetona y sensual que recordaba y sin darle tiempo a nada, le dijo que tenía luz verde del doctor para hacer lo que quisiera.

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa y poniendo la foto de nuevo en el sobre, se despidió de su asistente. El tiempo que tardó en llegar al apartamento le pareció eterno y cuando abrió la puerta se quedó impresionado. Había muchas velas encendidas y flores blancas adornaban varios rincones, lo mejor de todo, estratégicamente colocadas, más fotos de Rin que fue recogiendo en su camino. Sacándose el saco y la corbata abrió la puerta del cuarto y contempló la hermosa vista.

Rin estaba igual que en las fotos, boca abajo y de espaldas a la puerta, moviendo los pies despreocupadamente mientras tomaba algo de lo que parecía ser una bandeja de comida. De pie en la puerta se quedó ido viéndola antes de tomar uno de sus pies y pasarle los dedos por la planta para hacerle cosquillas; pidiéndole que no se volteara, le estrujó juguetonamente el trasero, tenía la piel tan suave y olorosa que no pudo resistirse a la tentación de darle un mordisco en cada nalga, haciéndola estallar en risas.

Volviéndose para verlo, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos frunciendo los labios en un beso. Pasando un brazo por debajo de su cintura, se pegó a ella para besarla sin inhibiciones, al calor de aquellos besos Rin le desabrochó la camisa para sentir su pecho. Separándose para hablar, le preguntó quien le había tomado esas fotos.

"Jajaja ya sabía! Una amiga fotógrafa, yo tengo los negativos! Te gustaron?"

"Eres espectacular lo sabías?"

"Que fue lo que más te gustó?"

Pasándole la mano por todo el cuerpo le dijo que le fascinaba todo de ella, desde la cabeza a los pies.

"Me encantó el contraste de las sábanas con tu pelo!"

"Tengo otro juego de fotos!"

"Después me enseñas, dime que estabas comiendo!"

"Jeje cosas ricas que compré hoy, pero primero…!"

Con una sonrisa y dándole besos lo desvistió tirando el pantalón y ropa interior al piso, luego le ofreció un camarón. Sintiéndose hipnotizado la besó diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y la deseaba. Retorciéndose entre sus manos se aferró a su cuello; cuando Sesshoumaru le preguntó que quería, se echó una risa.

"Hazme gritar!"

"Entonces abre esas deliciosas piernas para besarte!"

"Y después que?"

"Te voy a penetrar con fuerza!"

"mmm me encanta que me hables así!"

Sesshoumaru se acomodó entre sus muslos y estirando la lengua jugueteó con los pliegues de su entrada, manteniendo contacto visual. Esa forma tan posesiva y sexual de hablarle la ponía por las nubes y sentía escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Deteniéndose un segundo, Sesshoumaru se relamió haciéndola sonrojar. Gimiendo excitada se dejó arrastrar por las caricias y alcanzó el clímax aferrada al respaldar de la cama, diciendo que él era lo máximo. Con una sonrisa, se acomodó sobre ella besando su cuello y susurrándole que apenas empezaban. Soltando una carcajada, estiró la mano para sentir su erección.

"Eres tan grande y fuerte, me encanta!"

Sujetándola por las caderas, la ayudó a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas y así admirar su espalda desnuda. Acariciándole suavemente el trasero; introdujo sus dedos de forma intermitente para juguetear con su deseo. Moviendo la cabeza, lo vio llevarse los dedos a la boca y cerrar los ojos al saborear su sexualidad. Movida por la curiosidad, se dejó caer en el colchón y le preguntó a que sabía. Sonriendo, Sesshoumaru le contestó con una voz ronca y sexy.

"Sabe a ti!"

Carcajeándose emocionada, se acercó y comenzó a besarlo bajando hasta su hombría. Con cariño, Sesshoumaru estiró la mano para acariciarle la cabeza. Aguantando el impulso de su cuerpo de dejarse llevar, permitió que siguiera besándolo hasta que no pudo más. Con una sonrisa, Rin se apartó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Respirando profundo la admiró antes de ponerse detrás de ella y penetrarla. Aferrado a sus caderas comenzó a moverse, primero suave y luego con fuerza, descargando su esencia en medio de un gruñido.

Al acostarse, Sesshoumaru se abrazó a ella por la cintura besándole el cuello. Después de un rato se quedaron dormidos y cuando Rin abrió los ojos estaba sola en la cama. A punto de levantarse se distrajo con el ruido de su celular vibrando; era un mensaje de texto de Izayoi avisándole que Akira estaba dormido y había cenado muy bien. Enderezándose para alcanzar el teléfono, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, la figura desnuda de su prometido la distrajo y se quedó viéndolo embelesada.

"A quien ibas a llamar?"

"A Izayoi, me acaba de enviar un mensaje, el pequeño esta durmiendo, solo quería saber como la había pasado!"

Por un momento la miró con una sonrisa, diciéndole que Akira tenía mucha suerte de tenerla como madre. Ella se sonrojó y suspirando le confesó que le preocupaba el momento que tuviera que decirle que no era su madre biológica. Tomándola de la mano le pidió que no se apresurara y cuando fuera el momento lo enfrentarían juntos.

"Gracias, por eso te amo!"

Tirando de ella para acurrucarla entre sus brazos, la besó con suavidad y apartándole el cabello de la cara le habló con voz queda.

"El accidente parece tan lejano…"

Sin decir nada se aferró a él, disfrutando su característico aroma con la nariz pegada a su piel.

"No puedo creer que voy a ser tu esposa…quien lo diría al oírte ofrecerme dinero para que renunciara!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió al acordarse, jugando con mechones de su cabello recordaron esos días entre risas. A la mañana siguiente se bañaron juntos y después de desayunar entre las sábanas, fueron a la casa para pasar el sábado en familia.

….

Semanas después…

Como la boda sería en la mansión, habían decidido quedarse ahí hasta después de la luna de miel. Era martes y cuando Sesshoumaru regresó de la oficina, Rin estaba con Izayoi y el planificador de bodas rodeada de miles de cosas. Sabía que estaba emocionada y feliz por convertirse en su esposa, pero tenía la mirada perdida. Después de saludar, se sentó junto a ella dándole un beso.

"Que te pasa? Tienes mucho que decidir, puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No es eso…estaba pensando…como crees que hubiera sido?

Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa antes de sonreír asegurándole que habría sido un bebé precioso. Viendo que estaba llorosa, le guiñó el ojo y hablándole al oído le preguntó si quería que la rescatara de tantos planes de boda para darse un baño juntos. Tanto Izayoi como el organizador de bodas los miraban sin parpadear. Soltando una risita, le pidió que la rescatara. Levantándola en brazos avisó que se llevaba a la novia para consentirla. De camino al cuarto, se aferro a él besando su cuello, dándole las gracias. Quince minutos después rodeada de burbujas en brazos de su futuro esposo se sentía renovada y feliz, disfrutando como Sesshoumaru mordisqueaba sus hombros.

"Gracias!"

"Porque?"

"Por consentirme!!"

"De nada!"

El tiempo pasó volando y sin darse cuenta faltaban días para la boda, ahora estaba sentada en el probador en ropa interior, esperando que le trajeran el traje de novia con las modificaciones que había pedido. Jugando con el anillo en su dedo recordó los últimos momentos antes del accidente y apretó los párpados con desesperación.

"En verdad parece muy lejano…."

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a la joven llamándola. Poniéndose el vestido con mucho cuidado, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago, sonrió cuando la vendedora le dijo que lucía espectacular. Salió del vestidor sintiéndose como una princesa. En la salita contigua la esperaba Inuyasha con Akira en brazos, era el único que la había acompañado porque Izayoi estaba atendiendo otros detalles de la boda.

"Y bien que te parece, crees que le vaya a gustar?"

Rin se carcajeó cuando Inuyasha le dijo que iba caer muerto porque lucía bellísima. Después que la mujer anotara en un cuaderno que las modificaciones estaban bien, se cambió y fueron a almorzar. El mesonero estaba tomándoles la orden cuando llegó Sesshoumaru. Después de besar a su hijo en la mejilla, se acomodó junto a Rin, acariciándole el muslo con suavidad.

"Como te fue?"

"Muy bien!"

Volviéndose a su hermano le preguntó como se veía, soltando una risita, le dijo que lo envidiaba. Pegándose a ella, la estrujó por la cintura viéndola fijamente.

"Así de bella te ves?"

"Me siento como una princesa, ya quiero que me veas!"

Sesshoumaru la escudriñó con la mirada, para él no era tan sencillo sacudir la sensación de casi perderla y los días en el hospital eran un recuerdo muy fresco. Acariciándole la mejilla le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

"Claro!"

Aunque quiso concentrarse en el menú, Rin lo retuvo con su mano, dándole un besito le susurró que lo amaba. Cediendo a la ternura de su futura esposa, le guiñó el ojo con una media sonrisa.

"Pidamos ya, muero de hambre, no todos podemos vivir de besitos!"

Rin soltó una risa con el comentario de Inuyasha y se concentró en Akira. Disfrutaron de un almuerzo delicioso y luego hacer unas cuantas compras, Sesshoumaru, Akira y Rin regresaron a la casa. Inuyasha se despidió para salir con Miroku.

…………………………..

Ambas bodas estaban separadas por dos semanas y a petición de los novios la íntima fue la última. Como eran pocas personas planearon todo para casarse en la mansión que decoraron con muchas flores. Cuando Rin salió del brazo de su padre, Sesshoumaru sintió el corazón en la garganta y supo que no seria capaz de olvidar lo bella que estaba, fijando su mirada y sonrisa en él.

Con una emoción que la hacia sentir que caminaba sobre un piso de nubes, Rin avanzó sonriente del brazo de su suegro como una visión de felicidad. De pie junto a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru no le quitaba la mirada y cuando finalmente su padre la entregó, la estrujó emocionado.

"Te ves preciosa…"

Se lo dijo en un susurro y con los ojos brillantes, haciéndola sentir como en un sueño y más enamorada que nunca. Respirando profundo para no romper en llanto de la felicidad, sonrió emocionada.

La ceremonia fue inolvidable, la felicidad que los embargaba era evidente en las miradas que intercambiaban mientras el padre hablaba. Un par de veces Rin tuvo que sostener a Akira que la pedía a gritos, haciendo las delicias de todos, sobre todo de Sesshoumaru.

Cuando fue el momento de ponerse los anillos, Akira estaba en brazos de su padre, observando atento todo lo que él hacía, quedándose quieto cuando se besaron, convertidos en marido y mujer. Estrujando la mano de su esposa, Sesshoumaru se volvió sonriente dándoles las gracias a todos por acompañarlo en el día más feliz de su vida. Rin lo miraba sin poder articular palabra y con los ojos aguados.

En la fiesta todos estuvieron pendientes de Akira y Rin estuvo un rato largo jugando con él, hasta que Izayoi llegó para cargarlo y permitirles a los recién casados bailar. Acurrucada en brazos de Sesshoumaru, se sentía en una nube, como si nada pudiera dañarla o entristecerla.

3 años después…

Había sido una cesárea exitosa, Rin tenía diez minutos de haber regresado de la sala de recuperación y esperaba ansiosa que le trajeran a su hija, la había visto por un instante segundos después que la sacaran y se moría de ganas de tenerla en brazos. A su lado Sesshoumaru cargaba a Akira que preguntaba a cada minuto cuando podría conocer a su hermanita. Cuando la enfermera entró con un pequeño bulto en brazos, Rin no pudo controlar la emoción y comenzó a llorar de alegría. Poniéndola en brazos de su madre, le dijo que era una preciosidad de niña.

"Los felicito es una muñeca!"

"Gracias!!"

Acomodándola para darle pecho, Rin vio con emoción como Akira le pedía a su papá que lo alzara para poder ver a su hermanita de cerca. Los ojos infantiles se abrieron emocionados y con una voz muy queda le dijo a su papá que era muy pequeña.

"Si y muy delicada. Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Debes tratarla con cariño!"

"Te lo prometo papi!"

Con cuidado, Sesshoumaru acomodó Akira junto a Rin para que pudiera ver a su hermanita más de cerca, el pequeño la miraba, miraba a su padre y luego a su mamá.

"Que pasa mi amor?"

"Es linda, igual que tu!!"

Rin lo besó en la cabeza diciéndole que lo quería y miró a su hija sintiendo que el corazón iba estallarle en el pecho de la felicidad, segura que la vida no podía ser mejor. Al borde de la cama, Sesshoumaru miraba a su hija maravillado. Cuando la pequeña terminó de comer, quiso cargarla y Rin lo complació feliz.

"Ve con papi!"

Tomándola en brazos como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, Sesshoumaru la acunó con ternura, dándole besitos en la frente mientras le hablaba muy quedo. Akira aprovechó para abrazar a Rin preguntándole si iba a quererla más que a él, por ser su verdadera madre. Sujetándolo con suavidad por las mejillas, le dio un beso y con una sonrisa le recordó que él era su primer bebé.

"Te tuve desde los tres meses, eres mi bebé!"

"Aunque no haya salido de tu panza?"

"Eso no importa, igual soy tu mamá!"

"Y la otra señora nunca me va separar de ti verdad, el papel que guarda el abuelo dice eso, que siempre voy a estar contigo?"

"Claro que sí, que inteligente eres mi amor!"

Abrazándola emocionado le dijo al oído que la quería mucho, estrujándolo contra su pecho le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándole un 'te amo' Separándose cuando oyeron a la bebé hacer un ruidito, Rin le dijo al pequeño que mañana regresarían a la casa, pero por el momento tenía que ir con su tío.

"En serio? Genial!!"

Emocionado preguntó a qué hora llegaba Inuyasha; soltando una risa, Rin le dijo que en cualquier momento, pidiéndole que se pusiera el sweater y recogiera los carritos que había traído. Más rápido que corriendo el pequeño hizo lo que le pedían y se sentó a esperar. Cinco minutos más tarde, Inuyasha apareció por la puerta con un ramo de globos rosados y lilas.

"Hola, como estas Rin y mi sobrina? Me dijo mi papá que afortunadamente se parece a ti!"

"Jejejeje!"

"Que gracioso!"

Dejando los globos de lado, se asomó para ver a su sobrina y sonrió emocionado. Cuando quiso tratar de tocarla, Sesshoumaru se apartó pidiéndole que se lavara las manos.

"Donde tienes la cabeza?"

"Bueno perdón ni que yo supiera!"

"Es sentido común idiota!"

"Papá no le digas idiota a mi tío!"

Sesshoumaru resopló y con los ojos como dos rendijas balbuceó algo y siguió meciendo a la pequeña que parecía dormir. Con las manos limpias, Inuyasha se acomodó en el sillón junto a la cama y sostuvo a la pequeña, pensando que era la cosa más tierna que había visto en su vida.

"Es tan pequeñita, felicidades. Oye enano ya eres el hermano mayor estás feliz?"

"Hai!!"

Después de un rato, la enfermera entró para revisar tanto a la madre como a la hija. Como la pequeña dormía en brazos de Sesshoumaru, la tomó depositándola con cuidado en la cunita que estaba junto a la cama, donde Rin se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Tomando a su sobrino de la mano, Inuyasha se despidió dejando a su hermano contemplando a su esposa. Acariciándole la mejilla con la punta del dedo índice, sonrió sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta.

……………..

Habían pasado 7 meses y Sari estaba cada día más bella y parecida a su mamá. Rin ocupaba todo su tiempo en atender a los niños y eso la dejaba exhausta y sin tiempo para ser esposa. Aunque notaba el cambio y extrañaba que Rin le dedicara toda su atención, Sesshoumaru comprendía a la perfección y trataba de no poner presión adicional.

Era martes y deseoso de ver a su familia, salió de la oficina temprano, se detuvo a comprar comida y cuando llegó al apartamento lo recibieron las risas de Rin y los pequeños desde el baño. Dejando la comida en el horno se quitó el saco y la corbata, tirándolos sobre la cama. Al hacerlo una bolsa en el suelo llamó su atención y mientras se subía las mangas, se acercó con curiosidad; con una gran sonrisa sacó la ropa íntima, sintiendo la boca agua. Dejó caer todo cuando Rin lo llamó desde el baño.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hola, ya voy estoy quitándome el saco!"

"Ok!"

"Papi ven!"

Metiendo todo de nuevo apresurado entró al baño soltando una risa de ver a los tres metidos en el jacuzzi rebosante de espuma. Saludando a sus hijos se le fueron los ojos viendo a su esposa, hasta el pecho de espuma. Al verlo, se mordió el labio con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos cuando fue su turno de recibir un beso.

"Como te fue?"

"No tan bien como a ti pero no me quejo!"

"Es que quería dormirlos temprano para poder ver televisión juntos!"

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y se rió entre dientes, seguro que lo que le esperaba era cualquier cosa menos ver televisión. Emocionado y dejando que la excitación se esparciera por su cuerpo, se inclinó otra vez para besarla acariciando sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

"Excelente idea, me encanta ver televisión contigo!"

"Jajaja!"

Cuando el baño terminó, Sesshoumaru envolvió en un paño a Akira que inmediatamente caminó hacia su habitación para ponerse la pijama. Luego fue el turno de la pequeña, que se acurrucó en su papá con una risa. Rin los contempló un momento antes de salir, poniéndose la bata sin prisa, disfrutando de ver a su marido con los ojos clavados en ella. Dando un paso fuera del jacuzzi se pegó a él, acariciándole las mejillas.

"Me encantan tus ojos. Porque viniste tan temprano?!"

"Quería verlos!"

Rin se puso de puntillas para darle un besito, iba a seguir para el cuarto pero Sesshoumaru la retuvo dándole un beso que la hizo gemir. Acariciándole la nuca le dijo que sabía que no le dedicaba tanto tiempo como antes pero quería que esa noche fuera diferente.

"Que suerte haber venido temprano!"

"Jajaja si, me voy a cambiar, vistes a Sari?"

"Claro!!"

Rin esperó verlo salir con la pequeña para ponerse su ropa nueva y encima una bata de seda larga. Como cooperando con los planes de su madre, los niños se quedaron dormidos sin ningún problema y Rin tomó a su esposo de la mano llevándolo al cuarto. Sesshoumaru respiró profundo cuando lo hizo sentarse al borde de la cama. Desvistiéndolo con una sonrisa le pidió que se relajara porque se iba encargar de que viera estrellitas. Una vez que le quitó la camisa se deshizo de la bata para que admirara su atuendo.

"Te gusta?"

"Nadie creería que tienes una bebé de 7 meses!"

"Jejeje!

Sesshoumaru la acarició muy despacio viéndola de una forma que se sintió erizada. Atrayéndola en un beso le quitó uno de los tirantes, susurrándole que la prefería sin nada. Dando un paso atrás se deshizo de toda la ropa aguantando la risa; jamás podía quedarse con sus atuendos sexys más de cinco minutos.

Arrodillándose frente a él y sin dejar de verlo, le aflojó la correa y desabrochó el pantalón. Sesshoumaru respiraba con dificultad disfrutando cada segundo. Sin prisa le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, luego comenzó un camino de besos desde sus muslos hasta la ingle, mientras él se agarraba del colchón gruñendo excitado. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir que lo acariciaba con la punta de la lengua, succionando suavemente mientras masajeaba su hombría.

Extasiado la sujetó por la cabeza pidiéndole en un susurro que se lo metiera a la boca. Estirando la lengua lo recorrió de arriba abajo un par de veces antes de complacerlo.

"Oh por Dios eres espectacular!!"

Esmerada en hacerlo sentir en el cielo, se le pasaron los minutos mientras su marido aguantaba lo más que podía. Al borde de su resistencia le dijo que estaba a punto de llegar y quería hacerlo sobre ella, como la primera mañana que habían desayunado juntos. Rin sonrió y apartándose le guiñó el ojo. La miró hipnotizado de ver sus senos cubiertos con su esencia, tomando un poco con el dedo lo probó con una sonrisa. Dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, ella aprovechó para limpiarse. Estaba en eso cuando entró al baño y sin decirle nada se puso ayudarla. Una vez limpia la abrazó para darle un beso, explorándola con una mano.

"Estas húmeda!"

"Me excita cuando gruñes, además me encanta comerte!!"

Soltando una risa le dijo al oído que ahora era su turno. Sentándola junto al lavamanos la penetró con los dedos besando y mordisqueando sus senos; aferrada a él su pasión hizo eco en todo el baño. Su marido movía los dedos de forma tal que no podía pensar y cerrando los ojos recibió el clímax con una sonrisa. Dándole un beso por de mas amoroso, la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama donde juguetearon haciéndose cosquillas hasta que ella pidió clemencia. En eso escucharon a Sari quejarse y poniéndose el pantalón Sesshoumaru fue a verla. Aunque no tardó mucho en calmarla, al regresar Rin lo esperaba más dormida que despierta. Acostándose junto a ella le dio un beso en el hombro.

"Se le había caído la chupeta!"

Rin se carcajeó al sentir los dedos moviéndose sobre su cintura, pronto las cosquillas se transformaron en caricias y ya sin sueño, Rin se aferró a su marido acariciándole el cabello mientas la besaba de pies a cabeza, haciendo una pausa extra larga entre sus muslos. Con los gemidos y jadeos femeninos saturando sus sentidos, Sesshoumaru se dio tiempo para disfrutar mientras se formaba una nueva erección. Rin cerró los ojos cuando sintió el clímax y embelesado de verla retorcerse, se pegó a ella besándole el cuello.

"Mmm me encanta estar contigo!"

"Es bueno saberlo preciosa!"

Rin soltó una risa cuando le pellizcó el trasero y moviéndose para darle un beso le dijo que era la mujer más feliz siendo su esposa. Sesshoumaru le sonrió jugando con un mecho de cabello, perdido en sus ojos. Bajando la mano lo sujetó moviendo los dedos de arriba abajo y acariciando la punta suavemente con el pulgar en medio de un sensual ronroneo.

"Que te provoca?"

"Ven acá!"

Guiándola la acomodó de forma que pudiera metérselo a la boca, besándolo de la raíz a la punta sin descuidar el resto de su hombría, mientras él se daba gusto relamiéndola. Aferrado a sus muslos la saboreó sin prisa, disfrutando sus jadeos, procurando no llevarla al clímax. Rin sentía un fuego en toda su piel y cerraba los ojos olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que se separaran para hacerle el amor, lo miró sin poder esconder su excitación. Acomodándose sobre ella le sonrió antes de besarla y susurrarle que la amaba y no quería estar con nadie más. Rin se carcajeó y le tiró un besito, haciéndole ojos.

Sesshoumaru conocía esa mirada y separando sus muslos con la mano, se deslizó despacio dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban con facilidad, y entregándose al placer de estar juntos hicieron el amor entre besos moviéndose a veces rápido y otras lento. Sesshoumaru la sintió derretirse contra él con el clímax y segundos después la siguió, dejando su esencia dentro de ella. Rin se durmió casi de inmediato y una vez que revisó a sus hijos, se acurrucó con ella hasta la mañana siguiente. Al despertar, Rin escuchó las risas de Akira y poniéndose un bata salió. Sesshoumaru los había bañado y estaba dándoles desayuno. Besándola con ternura le dijo que no había querido despertarla para que descansara.

"No vas a ir trabajar?"

"No, iremos de paseo!"

"Y eso?"

"Quiero estar con ustedes! Hace mucho que no vamos al parque verdad enano?"

Akira sonreía probando su cereal y Rin soltó una risa tomando asiento junto a la pequeña, que hacia un desastre con los trozos de fruta que su papá le había dado. Poniéndole una taza de café enfrente, le dio un beso en el cuello y se sentó junto a ella.

"Que quieres de desayunar preciosa?"

Antes de contestar, Rin vio a su hijo que los contemplaba con una gran sonrisa.

"Papi está muy feliz hoy!"

"Si verdad!"

"Me encanta que no vaya a trabajar!"

"Jajaja!"

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando llegó la señora que ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa, dándoles la oportunidad de bañarse juntos. Rin disfrutó el baño riéndose con las cosas que su marido le recordaba de cuando eran compañeros de oficina. Sesshoumaru salió primero de la ducha y con una toalla en la cintura le ofreció una.

"Adonde quieres ir?"

"Me conformo con que pasemos el día los cuatro juntos!"

Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró al closet, salió con una camiseta azul oscuro y un jeans desteñido, el favorito de Rin. Estirando los brazos para que la abrazara, le dijo que se veía sexy. Soltando una risa, le mordisqueó los labios diciéndole que se apurara.

Poniéndose un jeans y una camisa con escote suficiente para que su marido no se olvidara de ella por estar con los niños, se hizo una cola y salieron a disfrutar de la mañana en el parque cercano. Sentada en el pasto, Rin los miraba con una sonrisa. Haciendo una pausa en sus juegos, Sesshoumaru se le acercó con la pequeña preguntándole de que se reía.

"Me encanta verlos jugar contigo, disfrutan tanto!"

Guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa a medias, Sesshoumaru se quedó ido contemplándola hasta que Akira lo jaló para que siguiera jugando.

"Espera un segundo enano…"

Rin se levantó y acariciándole las mejillas le dio un beso. Notando la extraña mirada le preguntó si todo estaba en orden. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Ya te dije que soy muy feliz contigo?"

"Si preciosa, ayer!"

Suspirando volvió a sentarse en el pasto y disfrutó el bello panorama, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Akira la reclamara en los juegos. Su esposo y sus hijos eran la mayor felicidad y un día en el parque era como estar en el paraíso.

…………

Fin

Gracias a la Dra. por sus constantes recordatorios para que no me pierda en la nebulosa de mi ajetreada vida y recuerde escribir. Gracias amiga y a todas por leer!! :)


End file.
